Resolution
by erm31323
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found - With the war heating up and new challenges constantly crossing their path, Catherine and Sirius will need each other now more than ever. The joy of their growing family is tempered by the return of enemies from the past and Harry's continued trek down the prophecy's path. Begins in Harry's sixth year.
1. Frustration and Fear

**A/N - Hey everyone! Welcome to the third and final story of this trilogy. If you haven't read the first two, Not Over You and Lost and Found, you will be hopelessly lost, I'm afraid. This story will cover sixth and seventh year and picks up right where Lost and Found left off. I will continue to update weekly on Tuesdays. I hope that you enjoy and feel free to review and let me know what you think! And Happy New Year to everyone! **

**Chapter 1**

**Frustration and Fear**

**1 September 1996**

"Ellie, bring your trunk down please," Catherine called up the stairs. Rory's and Harry's already sat in the entry waiting for Sirius to take them to the car. The boys were in the kitchen eating breakfast along with Miranda. Rory had still been quiet this morning, but Catherine had at least gotten a greeting and a small smile from him.

"Coming Mum," Ellie called back and her eldest daughter soon appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging her trunk behind her. "A little help?" Ellie asked, cheeky smile on her face. Catherine rolled her eyes, but waved her wand all the same so her daughter's trunk became feather-light. Ellie quickly pulled it down the stairs and set it next to her brother's.

"Thanks Mum," she said, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek and then hurrying into the kitchen for breakfast. Catherine shook her head fondly after her. Just as Ellie had disappeared through the doorway, Sirius appeared in it.

"Morning, love," he said as he reached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled back.

"Good morning," she replied.

"These all ready to go?" Sirius asked. Catherine nodded. "I'll just get them into the car. You'd better go eat something." He kissed her cheek and released her before waving his wand and levitating all three trunks to follow behind him in a line.

"Forgetting something?" Catherine asked before he could step out the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him in amusement.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Muggle neighborhood," she reminded him. "Floating trunks?" Realization dawned on Sirius' face.

"Oh, right," he replied, settling all three trunks back on the floor. Sighing, he hoisted Harry's and walked out the front door.

Catherine went into the kitchen. The boys appeared to have finished and Miranda was sitting on Harry's lap.

"Why can't I come to the train with you?" Miranda pouted.

"Because you've got school today too," Catherine said. "As you well know."

"It's not fair," Miranda said.

"I know sweetheart," Catherine said as she sat down and began to spoon some eggs on her plate. "But I told you I'd take you to the first Quidditch match, so you'll see them all again before Christmas." Miranda sighed and leaned back into Harry. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"We'll send you loads of owls Manda," he said. Catherine smiled at Harry's adoption of Miranda's nickname. "So many you'll get sick of hearing from us." Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "And you'll have your mum and grandma and Sirius all to yourself." A smile ghosted across Miranda's face before she hid it behind another pout.

"I'll send you some sweets from Hogsmeade, okay?" Ellie said to her sister as she finished up her breakfast. Miranda nodded.

"I wish I could go into Hogsmeade," Rory grumbled.

"I'll bring you some stuff back too Ror," Ellie said. "Just like last year." He gave his sister a weak smile, then stood and carried his dishes to the sink.

"All right, if you're all finished, go check your rooms and the loo one more time," Catherine instructed. "Make sure you didn't forget anything." All four children stood and did as instructed, Miranda tagging along with Harry.

"Those two have certainly bonded this summer," Jane said as she slipped into the chair next to Catherine's and sipped her tea. Catherine smiled.

"It's good for Harry, I think," Catherine said, as she ate her breakfast.

"Have you spoken to Rory this morning?" Jane asked and Catherine shook her head.

"Nothing of substance," she said. Her mother patted her hand and Catherine sighed. Sirius came back into the kitchen.

"Trunks are loaded," he said. "Everyone ready?"

"Nearly," Catherine replied. She stood and carried her plate to the sink. "I'll just get them all moving." As she moved to walk past Sirius, he put a hand on her arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied. He looked at her skeptically.

"He'll be all right," Sirius said.

"I know," Catherine said quietly, clearing her throat to keep the tears at bay. Sirius kissed her temple, then let go of her. Harry and Rory were already coming back down the stairs, Miranda behind them. Before Catherine could say anything, Ellie appeared and came down the stairs as well. Sirius and Jane came out of the kitchen.

"Got everything then?" Catherine asked. The three Hogwarts students nodded and Ellie went to her grandmother and gave her a hug. Good-byes were passed around, Harry looking a bit surprised when Jane gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, but pleased all the same. Miranda's lip was beginning to tremble and Catherine put her arm around her youngest daughter. It was Rory who squatted down in front of his sister.

"Don't worry Manda," he said. "We'll see you soon for Quidditch." Miranda nodded. When he stood, Catherine lightly grasped his arm. He looked at her and smiled tentatively. She pulled him to her and hugged him fiercely and was relieved when Rory's arms tightened around her. Releasing him, she patted his cheek and received a genuine grin in return.

"All right," Sirius said. "Let's go." The five of them went outside and got into the car, Miranda and Jane standing on the front step and waving until they were out of sight.

* * *

Sirius put on his glamour once they'd reached the station, deciding that the fewer people that saw them together on the platform the better, not to mention he was still getting hate mail from time to time. They met the Aurors inside, one of whom took Harry by the arm and hurried him through the barrier, much to Sirius' displeasure. Catherine tried to calm him as the two of them followed Ellie and Rory through.

Once they reached the platform, they saw that Harry had already found Hermione and Ron. Ellie squealed in delight and ran towards Ethan, who caught her in his arms and twirled her around. Rory made gagging noises when Ethan kissed her quickly. Sirius laughed and Rory grinned up at him. Catherine's heart eased a bit more.

They managed to gather their two wayward children in order to say goodbye to the three of them. Rory escaped first, joining up with Owen and a couple of his other friends and hurrying on to the train. Catherine pulled Ellie aside while Sirius spoke to Harry.

"I want you to remember what we talked about in reference to Ethan," Catherine said.

"I know Mum," Ellie said. "I promise that we won't get carried away." Catherine smiled and hugged her daughter, then sent her off to join Ethan, Will and Tess. Catherine turned toward Harry and Sirius.

"I mean it Harry," Sirius was saying. "I don't want you going off and trying to do everything on your own."

"I know," Harry said a bit of exasperation in his voice. Catherine put a hand on his arm.

"We just want you to be careful," she said softly. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," Harry said again, his voice calmer this time. Catherine reached up and kissed his cheek and Sirius gave him a back-slapping hug. Harry waved and then climbed on the train after Ron and Hermione. Sirius put an arm around Catherine and the two watched as the final few students boarded.

"They'll be all right won't they?" Catherine asked. Sirius' arm tightened around her.

"Of course they will," he said, but Catherine could detect the false bravado in his voice. Finally the whistle blew and the train began to move out. "Come on love," Sirius said. "Let's go." They walked slowly back towards the barrier and out into the bustle of King's Cross.

* * *

Catherine rubbed her forehead, walking down the corridor at St. Mungo's. She was near exhausted, but if she left now, she would arrive before the feast and perhaps have time to talk to Albus. Sighing, she made her way to the Floo and arrived in the hospital wing seconds later.

"Catherine," Poppy said as Catherine stepped out. "I'm glad you decided to come." Catherine smiled tiredly and Poppy looked at her in concern. "Maybe you should go home instead."

"I'm fine," Catherine insisted. "Besides, I need to speak to Albus before the feast."

"Did I hear my name?" the Headmaster said genially as he stepped into the doorway of Poppy's office. "Good evening Poppy."

"Albus," Poppy returned. "I'll just give you two a moment." She stepped from her office and closed the door behind her.

"Catherine, you had a good remainder of the holiday I trust?" Albus asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes, it was quite wonderful actually," Catherine said with a smile.

"Excellent, excellent," he said. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Sirius and I were a bit surprised to find out that you took Harry on an errand with you before bringing him to Grimmauld Place this summer," Catherine said without preamble.

"Ah, yes, our visit with Horace," Albus acknowledged with a smile.

"Yes, well, using Harry's celebrity to convince Professor Slughorn to come back to teaching?" Catherine admonished. "And you didn't even consult Sirius about it."

"I must remind you that at the time, Sirius was not yet Harry's guardian," Albus said, his smile still in place, but the twinkle diminished somewhat. "He was still a ward of the Dursleys and they made no objection." Catherine snorted. Albus smiled a bit wider. "I will confess that it was a bit of a manipulation on my part, but a harmless one. And our goal was achieved. We are fully staffed once again and I daresay, a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is very important in these troubled times."

"So the ends justify the means then," Catherine said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Is that your excuse?"

"My dear, I am sorry that you and Sirius were not informed and I will endeavor to do so in future," Albus replied. "However, in this case yes." He paused and cocked his head. "And now if I am not mistaken, the first of the carriages have just arrived. Shall we head to the Great Hall?" Catherine sighed and shook her head, but knew she would get nothing further from the old wizard. He opened the door to Poppy's office and gestured to Catherine to proceed ahead of him. She did so, joining Poppy in the infirmary.

"Ladies," Dumbledore said with an incline of his head. "I shall see you at the Feast shortly, I trust." With that he swept from the room. Catherine voiced a noise of frustration at his departure.

"I know dear," Poppy said with a pat on Catherine's arm. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

A short time later, the majority of the staff was assembled at the head table. Even Sybill was there, much to Poppy and Catherine's surprise. The students had begun to file in and the House tables were quickly filling. Catherine saw Ellie and her group of friends come in and Ellie gave her a small wave as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Rory came in next and although Catherine didn't catch his eye before he was seated, he looked happy enough.

She was surprised when Ron and Hermione came into the Hall without Harry. When they began to scan the Gryffindor table and then looked back towards the doors searchingly, Catherine's heart began to pound. She looked down the Gryffindor table student by student, but Harry was most definitely not sitting there. She scanned the other tables quickly, even the Slytherin one, in case Harry had sat down to speak with someone for a moment, but he was nowhere to be found.

As she looked at the Ravenclaw table again, Ellie caught her eye with a quizzical expression on her face. Catherine mouthed 'Harry' to her daughter, who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders indicating she hadn't seen him. Ellie jumped up and crossed to the Gryffindor table, tapping Rory on the shoulder and whispering in his ear. He glanced up at Catherine and shook his head as well.

Ginny Weasley came up behind Ellie and Catherine was so worried, she almost didn't even notice that Ginny was holding hands with a boy that looked familiar to Catherine, although she couldn't quite place him at the moment. Catherine's heart broke a little that she had been mistaken about Ginny's feelings for Harry. Quickly pushing that thought aside, she watched as Ellie spoke rapidly to Ginny. Ginny nodded and her brow furrowed as she replied, looking up to the boy she was with. He shook his head. Ellie looked up at her mother and held her hands up in front of her in a baffled gesture.

"Catherine, are you all right?" Poppy asked from her left. "You've paled considerably."

"Harry isn't here," Catherine said.

"Well surely he just hasn't made it into the Hall yet," Poppy said, looking out at the sea of students in front of her.

"He's not with any of his friends or Rory or Ellie and no one's seems to have seen him," Catherine replied.

"Maybe he's with one of the staff," Poppy said. "Severus is missing, as is Hagrid."

"Hagrid will be getting the first years won't he?" Catherine asked.

"No, they've come up in the carriages with the rest of the students this year," Poppy explained. "New security measures. Minerva gathered them together out in the Entrance Hall."

"Maybe he's stopped to talk to Hagrid then," Catherine said, her fingers drifting to twist in a lock of her hair.

"I'm sure that's it," Poppy said, patting her hand. Catherine was contemplating getting up and speaking to Ron and Hermione when Albus stood and called for quiet. The last few stragglers took their seats, Harry not among them. Catherine's insides twisted and flipped. Albus made a few remarks before Minerva came in with the first years and the sorting began.

Catherine heard none of it as her eyes were glued to the doors of the Great Hall, willing them to open and Harry to step through. She didn't even realize that the sorting had finished until the food appeared on the table before her.

"Poppy, he's still not here," she said. Ron and Hermione were looking equally worried, Ron not even shoveling food into his mouth the moment it appeared on the table.

"Hagrid isn't here either, I'm sure they're probably together," Poppy assured her. No sooner had the words left Poppy's mouth and the door behind them opened, Hagrid stepping in.

"Sorry, 'm late," he said, walking heavily to an empty seat next to Filius. Catherine's eyes swung expectantly to the front doors but they remained tightly closed. Her eyes scanned the hall once more and fell on the Slytherin table and Draco Malfoy. He was miming something that looked like breaking someone's nose if Catherine wasn't mistaken. Draco looked fine and was smiling widely at his housemates' uproarious laughter. Catherine's eyes narrowed when she realized Severus was still missing. If Harry and Draco had gotten into a fight, she had no doubt that Severus would have taken _his_ student's side.

Catherine finally made the decision to get up and talk to Albus when one of the doors to the Great Hall finally opened. Harry stood there, Severus behind him. Harry hurried to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Hermione, but Catherine still did not fail to see the blood covering his face. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth as Severus joined them at the staff table. Catherine made to rise, but Poppy put a hand on her arm.

"Not here," the matron said quietly. Catherine glanced sharply at her. "You are still trying to keep Harry's guardianship and your marriage to Sirius quiet, are you not?" Catherine sighed and put her head in her hands. "Look, Miss Granger has him all cleaned up. He looks all right." Catherine glanced up and saw that Hermione had indeed siphoned all the blood from Harry's face and clothes and he looked none the worse for wear. "I will insist he come to the hospital wing after the Feast so I can make sure he is all right and you can speak to him there," Poppy said. Catherine pulled in a deep breath.

"Thank you Poppy," she said. Poppy smiled and pulled a small piece of parchment from her pocket. Writing a quick note on it, she waved her wand and turned it into a paper bird, flying it towards Harry. After he read it, he looked up at the staff table, then quickly dropped his gaze to his plate as he caught Catherine's eye. Hers narrowed and she wondered just what the boy had gotten himself into now.

* * *

When Harry shuffled into the hospital wing after the Feast, Catherine was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What happened?" she asked without preamble.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled.

"You arrive in the Great Hall covered with blood, nearly missing the entire Feast and you tell me nothing?" Catherine demanded.

"Malfoy broke my nose," Harry said still looking at the ground.

"And when did this occur?" Catherine prodded.

"After he used Pretrificus Totalis on me on the train," Harry said raising his head defiantly.

And why did he do that?" Catherine asked. Harry said nothing. "Was this an unprovoked attack? Did he come into your compartment and just hex you and then break your nose? Perhaps we should take this up with the Headmaster."

"No," Harry said. "No, I," he trailed off and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I put my cloak on and snuck into Malfoy's compartment to spy on him."

"Harry," Catherine said tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's up to something, I know it!" Harry exclaimed. "Voldemort's given him some kind of mission!" Catherine glanced around the empty infirmary, then pulled Harry into the storeroom, sealing and silencing the door.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I don't know what exactly," Harry said, recounting the conversation between Draco and his friends.

"Harry that proves nothing," she said when he'd finished. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she kept speaking. "How did you get back up to the school?" Harry explained Tonks' rescue. When he had finished, she sighed.

"What you did was incredibly stupid, not to mention dangerous. What if Tonks hadn't found you? What if you'd ended up all the way back in London and _no one_ had found you? You could have choked on your own blood." Catherine shivered. "Sirius _just_ talked to you about this, multiple times. You cannot keep doing these things on your own Harry!"

"No one was listening to me!" he roared. "I know something is going on with Malfoy, I just know it! But no one will take me seriously!"

"I'm not surprised when you go off and do rash things like this," Catherine snapped back. "Harry, no one knew where you were! You're damn lucky Tonks is such a good Auror and noticed you weren't on the platform!" Catherine was shouting now and she suddenly grunted and clutched at her middle.

"Catherine?" Harry said in concern.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Catherine said, trying to wave him off, but she grimaced again.

"Let us out," Harry said quickly. "I'll get Madame Pomfrey." Catherine waved her wand at the door to release the spells and Harry took her arm and led her back into the infirmary shouting for Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry, I'm fine," Catherine said, but Harry ignored her. Poppy hurried from her office towards them.

"What happened?" the mediwitch asked, even as she guided Catherine towards one of the beds.

"I don't know, she was shouting at me and then she sort of doubled over," Harry explained.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Catherine insisted. "It was just a little twinge, that's all."

"I'll be the judge of that," Poppy said briskly pushing Catherine to lie down in the bed. Harry looked at her worriedly and she tried to give him a reassuring smile. Harry bit his lip as Poppy turned to him. "I've got to examine her now Mr. Potter. You'll have to wait outside." Poppy ushered him outside the screens she conjured around the bed and Catherine could hear her talking in hushed tones, but she couldn't hear what was said.

Poppy came back inside and began running diagnostics over Catherine. No matter what Catherine had said to Harry, she had to admit that she was a bit concerned. Poppy's brow furrowed at a few of the readings, but she was going through them so fast, Catherine couldn't even focus on which ones were causing her concern. There was a bit of commotion outside the screens and then one was pushed aside and Sirius rushed in looking frantic.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked instantly taking Catherine's hand in his. She was so shocked that he was here, she couldn't even say anything. Of course, Poppy must have told Harry to Floo him. Still, she wasn't sure just how he'd gotten here so quickly. Catherine was keyed into Poppy's Floo, but Sirius was not.

"Everything is fine except that your wife needs to get more rest," Poppy finally said. Catherine relaxed, but Sirius still looked worried.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I've double checked everything," Poppy assured him. "She's overly tired and she should avoid stress as much as she can, but otherwise, everything looks just fine. It was just her body telling her to slow down." Sirius let out a sigh of relief, then sat down on the edge of Catherine's bed and stroked her hair.

"Thank you Poppy," Catherine said. "Send Harry in will you?" Poppy nodded and vanished the screens around Catherine's bed. Harry stood outside, shifting from foot to foot, looking terrified. "I'm fine Harry," Catherine said.

"Anyone care to tell me just what the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded, looking between Catherine and Harry.

"First tell me how you got here so quickly," Catherine countered.

"Poppy had Filius key me into her Floo last spring while you were recovering in case I had to make a fast escape. Albus didn't know about it and she never had Filius remove it," he said with a shrug. "Now, your turn." Catherine glanced at Harry who sighed and proceeded to fill Sirius in on his adventures on the train. To his credit, Sirius listened to the entire story before getting up and hauling Harry by his collar into the same storeroom Catherine had taken him. Catherine almost felt sorry for the boy for the tongue lashing she was sure he was going to get. Almost. When the two emerged, Sirius' mouth was set, Harry's expression bleak.

"I'm sorry Catherine," he said.

"I don't want your apologies Harry," Catherine said. "I just want you to keep yourself out of trouble." Harry nodded.

"You'd better go up to your dorm," Sirius said. "It's nearly curfew." Harry nodded again, but Sirius grabbed his arm before he could leave. Sirius put a hand on his godson's shoulder and his expression softened. "Take care of yourself Harry. Please." He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and one corner of Harry's mouth quirked up for a moment before he turned and left. Sirius sighed once Harry had disappeared through the doors and he scrubbed a hand down his face. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Time remember?" Catherine said.

"Too bloody much time if you ask me," Sirius muttered.

"Rome wasn't built in a day," Catherine quipped and Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on, let's get you home and into bed," he said. He helped her from the bed and the two walked into Poppy's office.

"I meant what I said about rest," Poppy admonished. "You've got to get more of it."

"I will, thank you Poppy," Catherine said. Sirius kissed her quickly before stepping through the Floo. Catherine followed and he caught her as she stumbled out. She leaned into him and Sirius wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him and kissing the top of her head. Jane hurried into the room.

"Is everything all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes Mum, I'm fine," Catherine said.

"Thank god," Jane said, bringing a hand to her heart.

"We'll fill you in tomorrow," Catherine promised.

"All right, I'm off to bed then," Jane said. "Good night." When she'd left, Catherine sighed and leaned against Sirius once more. Without a word he swung her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, her arms around his neck. He laid her gently on the bed and transfigured her robes into a nightgown. He tucked her under the covers and then kissed her temple.

"Sleep love," he said. "You're exhausted."

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked with a yawn.

"In a bit," he said. "Just sleep." He stroked her face and ran his fingers through her hair. Catherine sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, drifting off almost immediately. She didn't see Sirius keep a nearly all-night vigil, simply watching her for the slightest twitch out of the ordinary. It wasn't until the first fingers of dawn began their creep over the horizon that he stripped out of his clothes and climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to spoon against him. And with one hand splayed protectively over her belly, he finally let sleep claim him.

* * *

**2 September 1996**

When Catherine awoke the next morning, she felt more rested than she had in quite some time. Sirius was no longer in the bed with her and when she glanced at the clock on her bedside table she saw that it was nearly 9:30. Yawning, she sat up and pulled on her dressing gown before heading down to the kitchen.

Sirius sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking coffee. He lowered the paper and smiled at Catherine as she came into the room.

"Good morning love," he said. "Sleep well?" She nodded.

"Did Miranda get off to school all right?" Catherine asked as she sat down beside him.

"Took her myself," he said. "Your Mum had errands to run, so she dropped us off at the school. I walked Miranda in and then apparated back here afterward. Let me make you some breakfast."

"I can get something," Catherine protested, but Sirius had already stood and started pulling out eggs, cheese and ham. Catherine watched him as he moved about the kitchen, making her an omelet. He set it in front of her with a mug of tea when he finished and kissed her.

"Thank you," Catherine said with a smile before she began to eat.

"Get used to it," Sirius said as he sat back down. "I intend to make sure you take care of yourself from here on." Catherine was enjoying her breakfast too much to comment. When she'd nearly finished, Sirius spoke again.

"When is your next appointment with Arianna?" he asked.

"Not for two weeks," she replied. "Why?"

"I just wonder if we should talk to her sooner given what happened yesterday," Sirius said.

"Don't you trust Poppy?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I do," he said immediately. "I just think that maybe she ought to know, that's all."

"I think as long as I do what Poppy said, I'll be fine," Catherine said, continuing to speak over his protests. "But I promise that if it happens again, we'll see Arianna."

"All right," he agreed begrudgingly.

"Did you get Winky all settled yesterday?" she asked. "We didn't get a chance to speak about it last night."

"Yes," Sirius said grimly. "She was most disgusted with the state of the place, not to mention her reaction to the house elf heads."

"What happened?" Catherine said in concern.

"She cried," Sirius said.

"Oh, poor thing," Catherine replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, she's fairly certain she can remove them, but she's insisting on proper burial for all of them once she's done so. I suggested the cottage if that's all right."

"Of course," Catherine agreed immediately. "What about your mother's portrait?" Sirius smirked.

"Still as Harry left it," he told her. "Winky isn't sure she'll be able to remove the portrait, but as long as she can't talk, who cares?" Catherine nodded and the two sat in silence for a few moments while Catherine sipped at her tea. She glanced at Sirius a few times out of the corner of her eye, quite sure he was not going to like what she said next.

"What?" he finally prompted, when he caught her staring at him for the third time.

"I think that we should try and speak with Daniel today," she finally said. Sirius set down his tea cup and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him.

"And I think you've gone round the twist if you think that's a good idea after what happened yesterday," he replied tightly.

"Sirius, I'm fine," she insisted. "I just needed a good night's sleep is all."

"Poppy also told you to avoid stress as much as possible," he countered. "I don't exactly think a meeting with your ex-husband counts as stress-free."

"We need to speak with him sometime, you know that," Catherine pointed out. "Once you start back at the Auror Department, it will be difficult to coordinate our schedules. We're both free today, why not just get it over with?"

"This is ridiculous," he said, shaking his head. "The answer is no, end of discussion." Catherine fumed as Sirius picked up her plate and carried it to the sink.

"When Poppy told me to avoid stress, I doubt she took into account the fact that you would be the one to cause it," Catherine snapped. Sirius whirled around, confused look on his face.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"This Sirius," she said gesturing between them. "You making a proclamation and expecting I'm just going to fall in line with whatever you say."

"This is the man who took your children from you," Sirius exclaimed, his voice rising. "He tried to _kill_ you and now he's shown up out of the blue. We have no idea what he wants and you think this isn't going to cause you stress?"

"You were the one that said we should meet with him to see what he's up to!" Catherine shouted.

"Yes I did, but not if it's going to jeopardize your health or our child's!" Sirius thundered.

"I. Am. Fine." Catherine insisted through gritted teeth. "I think I know my own limitations a little more than you do."

"I don't think that you do," Sirius said, still angry, but his voice quieter. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips before he looked at her again. "Cat, you push yourself all the time, you always have. Most of the time you don't even realize that you're doing it." He took a few steps towards her. "You've got to slow down and take care of yourself." He reached her and cupped her face with his hands. "Please." She stared at him for a few moments and then sighed, leaning forward and melting into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few moments. "I don't mean to issue proclamations."

"I know," she replied. "And I don't mean to fly off the handle. Sometimes I just can't seem to help it."

"Hormones, I know," Sirius said with a grin and she lightly slapped his arm.

"I meant what I said though," Catherine continued, pulling back and looking up at him. "I really think we should call him." Sirius sighed again. "It's going to cause me more stress if I have to sit and continue worrying about why he's here or what he's up to. Let's just get it over with."

"I don't know," Sirius said shaking his head.

"I'll be fine," Catherine assured him. "You'll be there and while Daniel might be a lot of things, he's not stupid. He won't try anything with the both of us there." Sirius studied her for what seemed like the longest time before he finally nodded begrudgingly.

"But if he gets even close to belligerent or threatening we're leaving immediately," Sirius said.

"Agreed," Catherine replied with a smile. "I'll call Sarah." She kissed Sirius and then picked up the phone to call her sister-in-law.

* * *

"He'll meet us for lunch," Catherine said a few minutes later as she hung up the phone. "At that little café a few blocks from here." Sirius nodded.

"Did he give any indication as to what he wants?" Sirius asked. Catherine shook her head, feeling a little less confident. It must have shown in her face because Sirius took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "It will be fine love."

"I hope so," Catherine said, an involuntary shiver going through. "I really hope so."

* * *

Catherine drummed her fingernails on the table until Sirius covered her hand with his.

"Relax," he said squeezing her fingers slightly.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He leaned over and kissed her softly and Catherine sighed, until a throat clearing got her attention.

"Daniel," she said as she looked up.

"Catherine," he replied, somewhat stiffly. Catherine sat and stared at him for a moment before she shook her head as if clearing it.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is my husband, Sirius Black." Daniel's eyebrows rose as Sirius stood and held out a hand. Daniel shook it and then grimaced a bit. Catherine hid a smile as she saw the satisfied look on Sirius' face.

"Husband?" Daniel questioned as he sat down. "Sarah told me you were seeing someone but she didn't mention you were married." Catherine cursed herself in her head. She'd forgotten all about the fact that she hadn't told Sarah about her marriage.

"It was a quiet affair," Sirius said. "Not many people know actually." Catherine gave him a grateful smile.

"Why the secrecy?" Daniel asked.

"Not to be rude, Daniel, but I don't see how that is any of your business," Catherine said coolly. Daniel held up his hands in surrender just as their server returned to take their drink orders. Sirius took Catherine's hand under the table.

"So, what do you want?" Catherine asked once the waitress had left. Daniel snorted.

"That's my Catherine," he said. "Always direct and to the point."

"I am not 'your' anything," Catherine hissed as Sirius squeezed her hand harder.

"Sorry," he said with a bit of a smirk. "Old habits." Catherine's eyes flashed in anger, but she managed to keep a lid on her emotions.

"I'll ask you again," she said. "Why are you here?" Daniel lost the smirk and his expression softened.

"I told you," he said. "I just want to know how they are."

"And it was my understanding that Sarah was giving you regular reports on how they are," Catherine replied, her voice clipped.

"Yes," Daniel agreed.

"Then why?" she asked.

"Because the more Sarah told me the more I missed them," he said quietly. "I just want to see them." Catherine gripped Sirius' hand harder.

"No," she said immediately. "Absolutely not."

"Catherine," he said. "They're my children." Catherine's jaw tightened and she glanced at Sirius and saw that his had done the same.

"You gave up all rights to call them that when you kidnapped them and then tried to kill me," she said through gritted teeth. "You are not their father."

"And who is then?" Daniel demanded. "Him? A man your sister-in-law doesn't even know you married? What, is he a criminal or something?" Sirius stiffened.

"That's rich, coming from you," Catherine retorted. "Considering what you did." Both were prevented from saying more when the server returned with their drinks. She left hastily after delivering them without even asking if they wanted to order anything to eat, as if sensing the underlying current of anger amongst the inhabitants of the table. All three stared at each other for a few moments before Daniel took a breath, blowing it out as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Look I don't want to fight," he said tiredly. "I just want another chance."

"So you've changed your mind about them then?" Sirius demanded. Daniel's eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man.

"You're like her aren't you?" Daniel asked. "You're one of them too."

"If you mean a wizard, then yes, I am," Sirius said. "The children are as well, as I'm sure you remember."

"I remember," Daniel replied.

"I'd like an answer to Sirius' question myself," Catherine said. Daniel sighed again.

"Yes, I suppose I have," he said, somewhat begrudgingly Catherine thought.

"Excuse me if I don't believe that rousing show of support," Catherine said dryly.

"Look, Catherine, this is difficult for me," he said, raking a hand through his hair. "I still don't," he paused. "It's still very hard to wrap my mind around."

"You never even tried to," she said quietly, her heart breaking for her children all over again. "You never listened to me or attempted to understand. You just left without a backward glance."

"Do you think that was easy for me?" he demanded. "To walk out on them, on you?"

"Then why did you do it?" Catherine demanded, raising her head to meet his gaze.

"I was confused," he said.

"Confused?" Catherine repeated. "You don't think your children were confused when you just disappeared? Rory cried himself to sleep every night. Ellie stopped talking all together. Miranda was so little, she didn't understand what was going on, just that everyone around her was sad. And what you did later," Catherine paused and shook her head. "There is no excuse for that." She turned to Sirius. "I think we should go. This was a waste of time." Sirius rose and held a hand out to her to help her from her chair. Before she could rise, Daniel put a hand on her arm.

"No, wait, please," he said. Catherine looked at him and saw the plea in his eyes. "Please." Sighing she looked up at Sirius.

"It's up to you love," he said quietly. "I'll do whatever you want." Catherine nodded and Sirius sat back down.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said immediately. "I shouldn't have just left. I should have talked to you, let you explain, tried to understand. But I was so scared."

"Of what?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"I don't know, of what they could do," he said. "Of what it might mean for me, for us, for my career if people found out."

"For god's sake Daniel, you were worried about your _job_?" Catherine asked incredulously. Sirius snorted in disgust.

"Look Catherine, you know how things were back then," Daniel said. "My whole identity was based on my job and my family. My idea about my family had just been flipped on its ear. I felt like my job was all I had left." He paused and rubbed his forehead with the fingertips of one hand. "And you know how things were with my mother."

"Yes, heaven forbid you disappoint Mummy dearest," Catherine said in disgust.

"I know," Daniel said shamefully. "Look, I'm not trying to make excuses, but everything I did had something to do with her. She…colored my views on many things."

"We can go over and over this and it won't change anything," Catherine said. "You still abandoned us, then kidnapped the children and tried to kill me. I want to know why I should think for even a second that you've changed. Why I should even entertain the notion of letting you have contact with the children after more than eight years of not caring what happened to them?"

"I always cared what happened to them," he said. Sirius snorted again.

"You've got an interesting way of showing it mate," Sirius said.

"I am not your mate," Daniel said tightly. "And just how long have _you_ been around to care what happens to them?" Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Catherine put a hand on his arm.

"This isn't a pissing contest Daniel," she said. "But what Sirius says is true."

"You basically gave me an ultimatum" Daniel said. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"You had every choice," Catherine insisted. "I told you if you changed, truly changed, I would consider letting you see them again. Instead, you left and went to the States and we never heard anything from you." Daniel was silent for a time.

"Everything you've said is true," he finally said. "And I know that I have no right to ask anything of you. The things I did were horrible and unforgiveable. But I have changed Catherine. I've missed out on so much of their lives. I don't want to miss anymore." She studied him and while he looked sincere, Catherine knew that he was the master of disguising his feelings.

"Why now?" she asked. "Why after all this time?" Daniel shrugged. "There has to be a reason."

"It's not important," he said.

"Yes, it is," she insisted. "If you expect me to even consider this, you have to be honest with me."

"I was seeing someone," Daniel said. "And it was getting rather serious. I wanted to ask her to marry me, but something wouldn't let me and I finally realized that it was because I hadn't been honest with her. So one night, I told her about the kids. I didn't tell her everything, just the fact that some things had happened and that I'd left. She was furious." He paused and looked pained. "She broke things off with me and told me that she could never be with someone who would do that to his own children."

"So you're doing this to get back with your girlfriend?" Catherine asked in shock.

"No!" Daniel insisted. "No, it's, it's over between us. No matter what I do, she'll never trust me again, I know that. But what she said, how revolted she was with me, it made me hate myself for what I'd done. And I knew then that I had to come back and try and make things right." He looked up at Catherine and Sirius. "I know what I've done. And I know I don't deserve any kind of second chance. I won't be surprised if you don't give me one. But if I never tried, if I went the rest of my life wondering 'what if', I'd never forgive myself. I just, I," he broke off shaking his head. "I want to try and make it up to them. I want to try and fix things and be the man I should have been from the beginning. I want another chance." Catherine stared at him for a moment before she spoke again.

"I went numb for a long time when you left," she said quietly. "And then you came back only to take my children from me and try and kill me. If that was all you had done, if it had only been me that you had hurt, I could probably overlook it and move on. But you broke them Daniel." Daniel flinched. "You broke them when you left and then when you took them and tried to reprogram them or whatever it was that you called it, you broke them again. You left scars on them that still haven't been fully healed. And that is something I can never forgive you for."

"Catherine," Daniel said in anguish.

"No, neither one of them can talk about that night, even still. And now, now when they have a chance at a real family, when they've finally reconnected with their grandfather and their aunt, when they've got good male role models, now you come back wanting to disrupt everything that I've been trying to build," Catherine continued. "I can't let you do that Daniel, I won't." She turned to Sirius. "Take me home. Please." Sirius nodded and pulled a few muggle bills from his pocket, throwing them on the table. He held a hand out to her and helped her to her feet. Daniel's eyes widened as he took in her slightly bulging belly. Catherine couldn't even bring herself to care that Sarah would now know.

"Come on love," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. He began to steer Catherine towards the door.

"Wait," Daniel called. Catherine's eyes closed briefly before she turned to face him once more.

"Please Catherine," he begged. "Please don't do this. Don't cut me off from them again."

"I didn't cut you off from them the first time," Catherine said calmly. "You did that yourself and now you'll have to deal with the consequences. Good bye Daniel." She turned and walked out of the café at Sirius' side. When they reached the sidewalk, she sagged against him, feeling her eyes filling. Although it was only a few short blocks walk to the house, Sirius didn't hesitate in hailing a taxi instead. He would have liked to apparate them both back, but a taxi would have to do.

Once they were inside the cab, Catherine burst into tears and Sirius held her tightly to him until they reached the house. After paying the driver, Sirius helped her out and then swung her up into his arms, carrying her into the house and up to their bedroom. He lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry herself to sleep as he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her.


	2. Respite

**A/N - Thanks so much for the great response to the first chapter of this story! I appreciate the reviews and hope to continue to hear from all of you. This chapter was a bit unplanned, but after a suggestion from sarahmichellegellerfan1 that Catherine needed a bit of a break, this chapter was born. It is mostly fluff, so I hope that you like it! :) Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 2**

**Respite**

**6 September 1996**

Catherine sat listening to Miranda's incessant chatter at the breakfast table. She had a headache the size of a Hungarian Horntail and her daughter's prattle wasn't helping anything. She hadn't been sleeping well, her nights interrupted by dreams of Daniel's past actions and worry about what he might attempt to do now. Sirius' reassurance about the wards surrounding the house didn't make her feel any better.

Although Ellie and Rory were safely ensconced at Hogwarts, Miranda was still vulnerable as far as Catherine was concerned. She had called her youngest daughter's school and made it known in no uncertain terms that she, Sirius, her mother or Edward were the only ones allowed to remove Miranda from school under any circumstances.

And then there was Harry. Catherine had been to Hogwarts two days ago for her usual Wednesday shift and she had heard through the grapevine that Harry had gotten detention from Severus on his first day of class. Sighing, she had decided not to confront the boy about it, although Sirius had a few choice words to say once she'd told him about it.

Her husband's constant worried glances were also grating on her nerves. The night before, she'd come upon him discussing something quietly with her mother, although the two had stopped talking as soon as they realized Catherine was there. When she'd asked him about it, he had brushed it off as nothing of importance, irritating Catherine even further.

Catherine glanced at Miranda who was telling her grandmother a story that Catherine had already heard at least twice. She was quite sure her mother had as well.

"Miranda," Catherine said her jaw tight. "You've told us this already."

"I didn't tell Grandma," Miranda said.

"Yes, you did," Catherine replied shortly. "Eat your breakfast."

"No I didn't," Miranda insisted.

"Miranda!" Catherine snapped. "Just stop talking."

"Catherine!" Jane exclaimed as her granddaughter's eyes filled with tears. Jane stood to comfort the girl, but Miranda jumped up and ran from the room. She bumped into Sirius who was coming into the kitchen.

"Oops," he said, his smile turning to a frown as he took in the tears on Miranda's face. He squatted down in front of her. "What's the matter, Princess?" Miranda's only response was to throw her arms around his neck and sob louder. Sirius picked her up and looked to his wife and mother-in-law in confusion.

"Miranda," Catherine said softly, feeling like the worst mother in the world. Miranda tightened her grip around Sirius and buried her face further into his neck, refusing to look at her mother. Catherine dropped her head into her hands with a sigh.

"Darling," Jane said walking toward Sirius and rubbing Miranda's back. "Why don't you go upstairs with Sirius and brush your teeth and get your shoes on all right?" Miranda nodded and Sirius glanced back at Catherine in concern one more time before leaving the room. Jane sighed and turned back to her daughter.

"Catherine," she said and Catherine just shook her head.

"Don't say it Mum," Catherine said quietly. "I already know."

"Know what?" Jane asked, putting a hand to Catherine's back and rubbing it gently as she had just done with Miranda.

"That I'm a horrible mother," Catherine said, no longer able to stem the flow of her own tears. Jane chuckled.

"No you're not dear," she replied. "You're just pregnant, tired and overstressed." She pulled Catherine to her and Catherine laid her head on her mother's shoulder wishing for a moment that she was a child herself again and she could climb into her mother's lap and snuggle into her for comfort. Jane kissed the top of her head. The two sat in silence until Sirius and Miranda came back into the kitchen.

Catherine sat up and looked at her daughter, but Miranda held tightly to Sirius' hand and did not meet her mother's gaze. Catherine rose from her chair and approached the pair, kneeling down in front of Miranda and looking up at her. Miranda's lip quivered a bit and Catherine held out her arms. Miranda hesitated for the briefest of seconds before she flung herself at her mother.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Catherine whispered. "I didn't mean to snap." Miranda hugged her tighter. "Mummy's just tired and I have a headache, but that's no excuse to yell at you like that." Miranda pulled away from her a bit.

"It's okay, Mum," she said.

"No, it isn't, but I am sorry," Catherine replied.

"I forgive you," Miranda told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Catherine said, smiling back. Miranda hugged her again and Catherine squeezed her tightly.

"All right, we had better go," Jane said. "You don't want to be late for school."

"Okay, Grandma," Miranda agreed, her sunny disposition seemingly returned. She kissed her mother's cheek and then hugged Sirius around the waist.

"Have a good day, Princess," he said. Miranda smiled and then skipped happily to the front hall with her grandmother. Catherine heard the door open and close and the car start moments later. She sighed heavily and sunk back down heavily into her chair. Sirius came and sat beside her.

"What's this about a headache?" he asked in concern. Catherine put her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"I've had it for about three days now," she replied. "It's much worse today."

"Have you taken a headache potion?" Sirius questioned.

"Of course I have," Catherine snapped. Then she sighed again. "Sorry." Sirius rose and stood behind her, beginning to massage her shoulders. Catherine groaned and her head dropped forward.

"Has it helped at all?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Catherine admitted.

"Love, you've got to talk to Arianna," he insisted.

"Sirius, I'll be fine, it's just a headache," Catherine said annoyance in her voice. Sirius said nothing, just continued to work on her shoulders and neck. Catherine sighed and let herself relax for the first time in days. When he finished, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, then sat down beside her. She smiled at him, still relaxed and leaned into his shoulder. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Catherine closed her eyes for a few moments as Sirius drew small circles on her shoulder with his fingertips. Catherine reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. She groaned.

"I've got to get to work," she said. Sirius' arm tightened around her for a few seconds.

"Maybe that isn't the best idea," he said quietly.

"What are you on about?" she replied, sitting up and looking at him.

"I think you need to rest today," he said with a bit more conviction. She shook her head.

"No, what I need is for you and my mother to stop fawning all over me as if I'm going to break at any second," she retorted rising from the table.

"Catherine," Sirius said a bit of a plea in his voice.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you again," she snapped. "I'm going to work and that's the end of it." Sirius sighed as she stalked out of the room and scrubbed a hand down his face. Bloody woman was going to be the death of him yet.

* * *

Early that evening, Catherine came back through the Floo, her headache worse than it had been when she left. It was throbbing now just behind her left eye and if anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way she was very afraid she would completely lose it. She decided to go and lie down for a bit before dinner, but made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water first.

Sirius and her mother sat at the kitchen table when she entered, Sirius still in his Auror robes. They both had grim looks on their faces.

"What's happened?" Catherine demanded immediately. She looked around the room and realized that Miranda was missing, the house much quieter than normal. "Where's Miranda?"

"She's fine Catherine," her mother assured her. "She's with Edward."

"Where are they?" Catherine asked.

"Sit down love," Sirius requested.

"No I will bloody well _not_ sit down until you tell me what is going on!" Catherine exclaimed, her head pounding in time with her heartbeat. Sirius sighed and stood, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Miranda is perfectly fine," he assured her. "She's with Edward at the cottage." Catherine's brow furrowed.

"The cottage?" she said in confusion.

"Please, sit down," Sirius said, guiding her into a chair. Catherine sat, still looking between the two of them in puzzlement.

"Edward and I are going to spend the weekend at the cottage with Miranda," Jane said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because you and I are going away for the weekend and I didn't think you'd want them in the house without us. Not with Daniel back in the picture," Sirius explained. Catherine was struck dumb for a few moments.

"Going away for the weekend?" she sputtered. "I've got to work!"

"No you don't," Sirius said. "I talked with your boss and arranged for you to have some time off." He seemed to brace himself for the outburst that was to come.

"You. Did. What?" Catherine demanded her voice low and deadly.

"Darling, before you get angry, just listen to us please," Jane nearly begged her. Catherine's eyes flashed in anger as she glanced at her mother.

"I cannot believe the pair of you," Catherine said, ignoring her mother's plea. "You had no right to do that!"

"I have every right!" Sirius thundered, pounding his fist on the table. "That child you're carrying is mine as well, in case you've forgotten."

"Right now, I wish I could!" she snapped back. Sirius shook his head and made a noise of exasperation. "How could you do this without even talking me to first?"

"Because I knew you'd refuse," Sirius fumed.

"Damn right I would have," she retorted. "I'm already behind with all the time I missed after Celia attacked me and then those days in June. And I'm going to have to take time off after the baby's born. Now, you're making me take the weekend off. At this rate, I won't get my healer's certificate until I'm fifty!"

"You're being ridiculous," Sirius said angrily. "It's one bloody weekend."

"That's all well and good for you!" Catherine shouted. "None of this affects you. You can just go on your merry way to work whenever you want to."

"Catherine, if I could carry the baby for you, I would," Sirius said in exasperation. "But I can't. Only you can and you're not taking proper care of yourself!" His voice had risen again and they were both shouting now.

"Says you!" she yelled.

"Says everyone!" Sirius bellowed. "Even your boss has noticed it!"

"Enough!" Jane finally said standing and throwing her hands into the air. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Now sit down, the both of you." When neither moved to comply, she glared at them. "I said, sit!" Sirius sat back down, but Catherine glowered at her mother before doing as she'd asked. Jane took a deep breath and turned to her daughter.

"Catherine, do you remember what happened after your father died?" she asked. Catherine looked at her quizzically. Jane took Catherine's hand in hers. "Darling, you were so upset and under so much stress worrying about me that you went into labor. Rory was born an entire month early." Sirius glanced sharply at Catherine. He knew Rory had been early, but he hadn't known just how early.

"And then with Miranda," Jane continued. "Your doctor warned you that if you didn't get your stress level under control she would come early too, do you remember?"

"Of course Mum," Catherine mumbled.

"Sweetheart, we don't want that to happen again," Jane said quietly. "We're worried for you and for the baby." She squeezed Catherine's hand. Catherine took a breath and put her face in her free hand. She heard Sirius stand and felt him squat down beside her. Her mother squeezed her hand once more, then stood and kissed her head before she quietly left the room. Sirius put a hand on her knee.

"Love, please," he begged and his voice sounded so broken that Catherine looked at him in surprise. His face was awash with anguish, worry and, if she wasn't mistaken, fear as well. She brought a shaky hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. Sirius moved his hand to her belly.

"I cannot lose you," he said quietly. "I won't."

"You're not going to lose us Sirius," Catherine protested, but he brought a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "I look in it every morning." He shook his head.

"No, I mean really_ looked_," he said. She said nothing. "You're pale and drawn. There are dark circles under your eyes. Your cheeks are beginning to look sunken." She snorted.

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit," she said flippantly. He stared at her for a moment before rising. He took her hand and pulled her out of her chair and led her to the loo. Then he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Look," he commanded. Catherine did and barely stopped herself from gasping aloud. As she stared at her reflection she realized that everything Sirius had said was true and she wasn't sure how she had missed it before. She looked dreadful. Closing her eyes, she braced her hands on the sink in front of her. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Please come with me," he whispered. She could only nod and she felt him sag a bit in relief. He turned her in his arms and kissed her temple, hugging her to him.

"I'm sorry," she said. He shook his head.

"No apologies," he insisted. "Come on, let's tell your mum we've got it sorted." Catherine followed him into the lounge where Jane was waiting on the couch.

"All right then?" Jane asked and Catherine nodded, letting go of Sirius' hand and hugging her mother. Jane patted Catherine's cheek when she pulled away. "Good."

"Winky," Sirius called and the little elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master, Mistress, Ma'am," Winky acknowledged them all with a small bow.

"Jane is ready to go to the cottage," Sirius said and Winky nodded.

"Winky is happy to take Ma'am to the cottage," she said holding out her arm. Jane rested her hand on Winky's arm, looking at Catherine with a bit of trepidation. Catherine gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now, you will be sure contact me if there is any problem at all, correct?" Sirius asked before Winky could disappear.

"Of course Master," Winky said, pulling herself up to her full height. "Winky will not be letting anything happen to Sir or Ma'am or Little Miss."

"Very good Winky," Sirius replied. "We will see you on Sunday." Winky gave a nod, then snapped her fingers and the two of them disappeared.

"Why not just take them through the Floo?" Catherine asked once they'd gone.

"No reason to unlock it with Winky able to apparate them there," Sirius said with a shrug. "Besides, I wanted to make sure she was able to take them all just in case something happened." Catherine's hand moved to twine in her hair.

"You don't think something's going to happen?" she asked a bit frantic. Sirius reached up and stilled her hand.

"No," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "No one knows about the cottage save us and they'd be very hard pressed to get past the wards at any rate. I'm just planning for any eventuality, all right?" She nodded, still looking concerned. "Love, the last thing I want you to do is worry about something else. They will be fine. I've told Winky that if anything at all happens she is to take them straight to Grimmauld. I've told Tonks we'll be gone and she's prepared to go and stay with them at Grimmauld if need be. But she won't be needed, I'm sure of it." Catherine took a deep breath and nodded again, feeling better about things.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Sirius grinned.

"Ah, now that is a surprise," Sirius replied. "Let's go and change into something more comfortable. Your mum's already packed your bag." He began to lead her to the stairs.

"Just how long have the two of you been planning this?" Catherine asked as they began to walk up to their bedroom.

"Just a couple of days, but I wasn't sure about it until this morning," he said. She sighed remembering how she had snapped at Miranda. "How's the headache?"

"Still there," she admitted. She'd forgotten about it completely during their row, but it had returned with a vengeance.

"Don't worry," he said. "Where we're going, it will be gone in no time." She glanced at him quizzically and he smirked, clearly not planning on giving her any other information. She huffed in annoyance as she stepped into their bedroom, shedding her healer robes and depositing them on the chair near her wardrobe.

Once they had both changed and Sirius had shrunk and stowed their luggage in his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of parchment from his pocket. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her forehead as the Portkey activated and swept them away.

* * *

**7 September 1996**

Catherine sighed in contentment as she leaned her head against the back of the chair she was sitting in. She turned her head slightly and smiled at Sirius, reaching over and taking his hand. He smiled back, running his thumb over her knuckles as he took another sip of his champagne.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" she asked. "This is heavenly." Sirius looked down at the small bath Catherine's feet currently sat in. It was like a tiny whirlpool.

"No one is touching my feet," he insisted.

"You didn't say that before the massage last night," she said with a laugh, taking a sip from her own glass which held pumpkin juice. He glared at her. She grinned at the memory of him laughing uproariously as the masseuse had begun to massage his feet the night before, not realizing just how ticklish Sirius was.

"How was I supposed to know she was going to touch my feet?" Sirius demanded with a huff.

"Well, the words 'full body massage' might have been a bit of a clue," she said cheekily. Sirius growled at her and she laughed.

"It's nice to see you laughing again," he said, his face softening. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you for making me come here," she replied softly. He simply smiled.

The Portkey had deposited them in the lobby of a magical spa and hotel. They had been whisked away almost immediately to their couples massage and Catherine's headache had finally disappeared. She had nearly fallen asleep during it and Sirius had to carry her back to their room afterward. She had slept soundly for the first time all week.

* * *

This morning the two of them had gone for a walk through the gardens and had a relaxing lunch in the hotel's restaurant. After lunch Sirius had consented to having a manicure with her, but he drew the line at the pedicure. Instead, he seemed content to sit and watch her be pampered.

When the pedicure was over, Sirius and Catherine made their way back to their room.

"Now, Mrs. Black, I have a present for you," Sirius said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A present?" Catherine echoed. "Isn't this trip gift enough?"

"Definitely not," he said, stepping away from her and leading her toward the bed where a large box sat. Catherine was surprised she hadn't noticed it when they came in. "Open it." She took off the lid and then pulled out the dress that was inside.

"Sirius," she breathed. "It's beautiful. But what's it for?"

"I happen to know that there is a very posh muggle restaurant just a few blocks from here," Sirius said. "And I intend to take my gorgeous wife out for a decadent dinner." Catherine held the dress up to her and smiled. Sirius stepped forward and took her back into his arms. "And then," he said kissing her neck. "I intend to bring you back here and peel that beautiful dress off of you again." He kissed up her jawline until he reached the spot behind her ear. She shuddered and pulled in a breath, closing her eyes.

"You had better stop that," she said somewhat breathlessly. "Unless you don't want to make it to our decadent dinner." He chuckled and kissed her lips, then released her.

"Go and get yourself ready before I change my mind," Sirius said with a glint in his eye. Catherine fluttered her eyelashes as she sashayed away from him towards the loo and he groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

When Catherine came out of the loo, Sirius was dressed in a Muggle tuxedo and she had to swallow thickly and suck in a breath. Sirius, for his part, simply stared at her, his mouth agape.

"You know," Catherine said walking closer to him. "I think you may just look even more handsome in that tux than you did in your dress robes." She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him rather thoroughly. Sirius moaned and gripped the back of her head, not caring whether he mussed the low chignon she had fastened her hair into or not. Catherine, however, did and pulled away from him rather abruptly. He reached for her again, but she stepped agilely back from his hand.

"I though you said something about dinner," she said demurely, lowering her head and looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. Sirius groaned again and began reciting Auror procedures in his head to try and control the reaction of the lower part of his anatomy. Catherine stifled a laugh as he pulled in a deep breath.

"Yes, so I did," he replied. He stepped towards her once again and she remained in place this time. He leaned in so he was less than an inch from her. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips and he grinned mischievously. He leaned forward and breathed into her ear.

"Two can play at this game, you know." She shuddered and he chuckled under his breath, then stepped away from her. He held out his arm. Her eyes flashed for a moment before she took it with a slight nod, determined to keep up the game through dinner and even more determined that she would win.

The restaurant was beautiful and the two of them turned a few heads when they entered. Of course, Catherine was sure that was mainly due to Sirius, but she failed to notice the many appreciative looks she received as well. Once ensconced in their corner booth, the continued their flirtatious banter.

When their server approached the table and Sirius began to question him about various wines, however, Catherine decided to step up the game. She slipped her foot from her shoe and slowly ran it up his calf inside his trousers. His flinch was nearly imperceptible, but she still recognized it for what it was and donned an innocent expression when he glanced her way.

Not to be outdone, Sirius scooted closer to her once their drinks were delivered and when the server returned to take their orders, he placed a hand on her leg, slowly running it up her thigh. She jumped, but managed to maintain her voice and order her food. Sirius smirked as he placed his order as well.

"You're horrible," she said once the server had left. Sirius took a drink of his wine with a smug look on his face.

"I believe you started it love," he said. He leaned in close to her. "Are you ready to concede defeat?" She stared at him for a moment and then leaned further towards him until her lips were next to his ear.

"Never," she whispered and then blew lightly in his ear, something that she knew drove him crazy. She was rewarded with a growl and his hand tightening on her arm. She chuckled as she looked at him, his eyes burning with desire. "You were saying?" she said as she moved back a bit.

"You're very lucky we are in a restaurant full of muggles," Sirius said lowly. "Or I would turn this salt shaker into a Portkey and take you back to our room right now."

"So _you_ are admitting defeat then?" Catherine said with a grin. Sirius growled again and then moved back with a huff, composing himself seconds later.

"You should know me better than that by now," Sirius said, taking another sip of his wine. Catherine gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

They both continued with the teasing until neither one much cared who won their little bet. When Sirius had finally paid the bill, they hurried from the restaurant and Catherine felt as if they had gotten back to their hotel just as quickly as if they had apparated.

"So," Catherine said rather breathlessly as Sirius continued to attack her neck. "Who's won then?"

"I think it's safe to say we both have," Sirius replied before pulling her towards the bed.

* * *

**8 September 1996**

Catherine sighed in contentment as she awoke, smile on her face and Sirius spooned behind her. She still felt somewhat boneless from the night before and was glad they had a few hours to recover before they needed to be back at the cottage. She ran her fingertips lightly up and down his arm until he shifted against her.

"Good morning," he said, sweeping her hair to the side and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, good morning," she replied, snuggling back into him.

"Room service for breakfast this morning?" he asked. She nodded. He kissed her shoulder and leaned over behind him for the telephone, ordering breakfast for the two of them. She rolled to her other side so she was facing him when he replaced the phone in its cradle. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed her forehead.

"A part of me wishes we could just stay here forever and hide away from everything," she said quietly, tracing small circles on his chest. Sirius chuckled.

"You'd miss the kids too much," he said. She smiled.

"Yes, that's true," she agreed.

"But I'll agree, this has been quite an enjoyable weekend," Sirius said, leaning down to kiss her deeply. When he pulled away, he smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. His expression then turned more serious. "I want you to promise me something," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me that you'll talk to me when you're feeling how you have been this week," he said. "I know you've been having nightmares." Catherine looked up at him startled. As far as she knew, she hadn't woken up screaming or crying out and Sirius had appeared to be sleeping. She'd had no idea that he knew.

"How did you know?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm that thick?" he returned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"I thought if you wanted to talk about it, you would tell me," he said nonchalantly, but Catherine could see the bit of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"Do you want to tell me now?" he asked. She was saved from having to reply by a knock on the door. Sirius rose from the bed and pulled on his trousers. Catherine reached for his tuxedo shirt which lay on the floor next to her side of the bed. Once assured that she was sufficiently covered, Sirius answered the door.

Catherine made her way to the loo while Sirius settled the room service bill. When she returned, he was uncovering trays of food which smelled wonderful. Catherine's stomach growled in appreciation. Sirius chuckled and waved his wand, transfiguring two of the large bed pillows into chairs and turning the room service trolley into a table. They sat down and began to eat.

"You never answered my question," Sirius said. Catherine paused in the act of bringing a spoonful of eggs to her mouth.

"Daniel," she said with a sigh. Sirius looked at her worriedly.

"About before?" he asked. She nodded.

"And what he might be planning now," she admitted. Sirius studied her for a few moments.

"I'm talking to Washburn when we get home," he said. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"So we know what kind of options we have," Sirius replied, taking another bite of his food.

"But, Daniel's a muggle, not a wizard," she said.

"But the children are all magical," Sirius pointed out. "If he would try to do anything through muggle legal channels, I want to know if we have any kind of recourse through the Ministry." Catherine rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. She felt another headache coming on. Sirius must have noticed for the next thing she knew he had taken both her hands in his and kissed her fingertips.

"Don't worry about it now Cat," he said. "You know I will never let anything happen to them and Rory and Ellie are at school anyway. He can't touch them."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"Eat, please," he urged. "Don't let this spoil the rest of our morning. Try and put it out of your mind until I talk to Washburn." She gave him a small smile.

"All right," she agreed. He returned her smile and tucked into his breakfast. She forced herself to eat and tried to shrug off the sense of foreboding that had settled over her shoulders like a mantle. Once they had finished eating, Sirius did a very good job of distracting her until it was time for them to leave.

* * *

When they arrived home, Catherine was relaxed once more and Sirius called for Winky once they'd put their things away.

"Master, Mistress," Winky said with a bow.

"How is everyone Winky?" Catherine asked.

"Just fine Mistress," Winky replied. "Should Winky be bringing them here?"

"No Winky, we'll come through in just a few minutes," Sirius replied and Winky nodded once then disappeared. Catherine looked at him questioningly. Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you feel up to a little memorial service?" he asked. Realization dawned on Catherine's face. "I figured since she's finished removing them from the wall and the cottage is already prepped, now is as good a time as any."

"I don't want Miranda there," Catherine said immediately.

"Of course not," Sirius agreed. "I thought it would just be you and I and Winky actually." Catherine looked at him in alarm. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Tonks is off this afternoon, I'm sure she'd come over and stay here while we're gone." Catherine nodded and Sirius hugged her, knowing that eventually they would have to leave Jane and Miranda here alone. It would be nearly impossible to arrange their schedules so that one of them was always home. He chose not to voice this to Catherine however. Instead, he turned and sent off a Patronus to Tonks. A few minutes later, she replied with one of her own and Catherine was startled to see it now took the shape of a werewolf. She glanced at Sirius, but he simply winked at her and listened to the message.

"She'll be here shortly," he said. "Come and wait by the Floo." He turned and apparated away, unlocking the Floo at the cottage moments later so Catherine could step through.

"Mum!" Miranda exclaimed, running to hug her mother.

"I missed you," Catherine said with a smile. "Did you have fun?" Miranda nodded and Catherine kissed the top of her head. Sirius was explaining to Jane and Edward what he and Catherine planned to do.

"Are we going home now?" Miranda asked.

"You're going home with Grandma and Granddad, but Sirius and I need to take care of something first," Catherine explained. Miranda's face fell. "It shouldn't take us too long and I promise that as soon as I get home, we'll do whatever you like for the rest of the day."

"Ice cream?" Miranda asked excitedly and Catherine laughed.

"Yes, I think ice cream is a strong possibility," she said, ruffling Miranda's hair. Her daughter grinned widely. Once Sirius finished speaking, Miranda took Edward's hand and took him through the Floo. Catherine did the same with her mother, then returned quickly to the cottage knowing that if Tonks were not there already, she soon would be.

* * *

Sirius was speaking quietly to Winky when Catherine returned, the house elf looking especially somber. Catherine waited until Winky nodded and disappeared before approaching her husband.

"She's gone to get them," he explained. "Let's head out back." They made their way across the lawn until they reached the edge of the property near the path to the beach. Sirius walked a bit away from the path and then waved his wand. He soon had seven small holes dug in the ground. Winky reappeared a few minutes later, levitating a line of boxes behind her. Catherine swallowed and forced herself not to shiver, knowing what the boxes contained.

As Winky neared them, Catherine could see that there were tears on her cheeks and the boxes behind her were starting to wobble. Catherine quickly pulled out her wand and took over the levitation spell for the elf. Winky gave her a watery smile.

Sirius gently placed a box inside the first hole and then looked at Winky. Winky nodded and said something in what Catherine could only assume was elvish. Sirius looked a bit surprised that she still knew it as most House elves spoke nothing but English, but said nothing. When Winky had finished she nodded to Sirius who gently replaced the dirt into the hole with his wand. Catherine conjured a rose and laid it on top of the small grave and Sirius carved a name into a stone and then levitated it into place.

They continued on until all seven of the holes were filled, flowers laid on each and a small headstone in place. When they were done, all three stood in silence for a few minutes before Winky turned to them.

"Master and Mistress are a very fine wizard and witch," Winky said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Winky thanks you."

"No thanks necessary Winky," Catherine replied, putting a hand on the elf's shoulder. "It was the right thing to do." Winky nodded once and then the small group made their way back into the cottage.

"Master would like Winky to be closing the house back up?" Winky asked, all trace of her earlier tears gone.

"Yes, please," Sirius replied.

"How are things going at Grimmauld, Winky?" Catherine asked.

"They is going very well Mistress," Winky replied with a grin. "I is finished with the kitchen and moving to the bedrooms next. Master said that the kitchen is being used the most, so Winky finishes it first."

"That's wonderful Winky, I can't wait to see it," Catherine replied and the small elf beamed. Sirius smiled and took Catherine's hand.

"Well done Winky," Sirius said. "We will be stopping by in a few days to see how things are going."

"Very well, Master," Winky said, then turned and went back into the kitchen of the cottage. Sirius kissed Catherine's temple and led her to the Floo.

"Let's go home love," he said. "I believe I heard something about ice cream." Catherine chuckled and shook her head, following Sirius back to the house and feeling much more relaxed than she had in more than a week.


	3. The Name Game

**A/N - Hello all! :) This is sort of a transitional chapter, lots of info, not as much action. But it is a necessary one. For those of you who have been wanting more Miranda, there is a scene here towards the end with her and Sirius that I wasn't intending on putting in this early. But that is the way my muse works sometimes, so I hope that you like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! And as always, thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 3**

**The Name Game**

**10 September 1996**

Catherine was alone in the house when there was a knock on the door. Sirius was at work and Jane was spending the day with Edward in London. She walked into the front hall and cast a peeping spell on the door. Sarah stood on the other side. Catherine sighed, actually a bit surprised that her sister-in-law had waited so long to confront her about things.

"Sarah," Catherine said as she opened the door. Sarah's eyes dropped immediately to Catherine's stomach.

"So it is true," Sarah said. "I told Daniel he had to be mistaken. You're married as well?"

"Yes," Catherine said simply. "But let's not discuss this on my front step. Come in, please." She ushered Sarah into the house and they walked toward the kitchen.

"Tea?" Catherine asked.

"No thank you," Sarah replied, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. When Catherine glanced at her, she saw the stiff posture and Sarah's mouth in a thin line. At that moment, she looked very much like Nora.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Catherine said sitting down across from her. "I know you're probably upset."

"Does Dad know?" Sarah asked instead of replying.

"Yes, he was at the wedding," Catherine admitted. Sarah's face fell a bit and Catherine immediately felt guilty.

"This is because of what I told Daniel back in May isn't it?" Sarah demanded.

"Partly," Catherine confessed.

"Partly," Sarah echoed. Catherine sighed again.

"It was partly because of what happened in May, but also because I wasn't sure just where your loyalties lay," Catherine said. Sarah started to speak, but Catherine held up a hand to forestall her. "I know that you would never do anything to purposely hurt any of us, but I also know that you love Daniel."

"He's my brother!" Sarah managed to interject.

"I know that," Catherine continued. "But I didn't know what his agenda was, I still don't as a matter of fact. I was worried that any information he had about us, he could use for his own purposes."

"I don't understand how your marriage would affect anything," Sarah said in confusion. Catherine paused, unsure exactly how to put things to Sarah.

"Sarah, you have to remember that the last thing Daniel did was kidnap my children and try to kill me," Catherine said. "I don't exactly have any warm and fuzzy feelings towards him."

"I know that," Sarah replied. "But Catherine, he has changed."

"That may be true," Catherine conceded. "But I cannot and will not allow anything to happen to my family."

"I still don't understand how knowing about your wedding would hurt anything," Sarah said.

"Well that has everything to do with who I married, I suppose," Catherine said. Sarah looked at her in confusion and Catherine proceeded to explain who 'Henry' actually was. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but things moved very quickly and I was still so worried that something was going to be ripped away from me at the last moment, that I just couldn't risk anything."

"I understand," Sarah said, but she still looked a bit sad.

"I do have pictures," Catherine said with a smile.

"I'd love to see them," Sarah replied, brightening a bit. Catherine retrieved their photo album and they spent close to the next hour talking about the wedding and honeymoon.

"Now what about the little one?" Sarah asked.

"A girl due the fifth of February," Catherine said with a smile. Sarah grinned.

"You're excited I take it?" she asked.

"Yes, we both are," Catherine acknowledged.

"What about the kids?" Sarah asked.

"Miranda was overjoyed, of course and Ellie is fine with it," Catherine replied. "I am bit worried about Rory, to be honest."

"How so?" Sarah asked in concern.

"He seems to be having a hard time adjusting to things," Catherine explained. "He has been outright disrespectful at times and I still don't think he's completely accepted everything." Catherine stopped speaking, hoping she hadn't said too much. Sarah must have sensed her hesitation because she reached over and put her hand over Catherine's.

"I'm not going to deny that I am in contact with Daniel," Sarah said. "I see him rather regularly, but I'm trying to stay out of things between the two of you."

"I know that you think he's changed," Catherine began. "And perhaps he really has. But…I can't just forget."

"I know," Sarah said. "I haven't forgotten either." The two sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm not trying to push you into anything, but I know that Daniel is prepared to do anything you ask of him if it means getting a second chance." Catherine looked down at the table, feeling the now familiar sense of foreboding wash over her.

"I just…I can't right now," Catherine said. "Sirius and my mother are worried about my stress level and I'm sure my healer is going to have a few choice things to say when I see her next week. I can't worry about this on top of everything else."

"I know," Sarah said, but Catherine could see that she looked a little sad. "I do hope that you'll change your mind, but the baby is the most important thing right now."

"Thank you for understanding," Catherine said quietly.

"Well I should probably be going," Sarah said as she rose from the table. Catherine stood as well and the younger woman embraced her. "Take care of yourself and let's meet for lunch or some shopping soon."

"All right," Catherine said with a smile. She showed Sarah to the door and leaned against it once she'd closed it. She certainly hoped that she could still trust her sister-in-law.

* * *

**14 September 1996**

There was a tap at the kitchen window and Maia flew in after Catherine opened it. She took the scroll from the owl's leg and gave her a treat. Maia hooted appreciatively and settled on her perch.

"Who's it from then?" Jane asked as Catherine unrolled the parchment.

"Rory," Catherine said a bit surprised. She scanned the letter. "Oh, he's made the team!"

"Oh well done!" Jane exclaimed.

"Who's made the team?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room, Miranda on his back.

"Rory," Catherine replied with a grin. Sirius smiled widely and Miranda cheered.

"Does he say who else made it?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny and Katie Bell are the other Chasers and Ron's made Keeper," Catherine said, reading down the note. "Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote are the Beaters. I'm not sure who they are."

"Well good on Rory," Sirius said. "I knew he'd make it."

"Maybe this will help," Catherine said. Sirius reached behind him and hauled Miranda around to his front, setting her on her feet while she giggled. He then took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"He'll be fine," Sirius assured her. "Quidditch cures all ills." Catherine snorted.

"I'd better write him back," Catherine said, pulling away from Sirius.

"I want to add something when you're finished," Sirius said. She looked at him quizzically. "We bonded over Quidditch initially," he said with a shrug, but Catherine knew that Rory's rejection hurt him more than he would admit. Catherine stepped back towards him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest for a few moments. Then she leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear from you," Catherine said and pulled out paper and pen, still preferring it to parchment and quills.

* * *

Later that evening, after Maia had been sent back to Hogwarts with their letter of congratulations, Sirius and Catherine sat on the couch, Miranda and Jane having gone to bed. Sirius had his arm around Catherine's shoulders and she was leaning into him while he idly played with one of her curls.

"How was your meeting with Washburn?" Catherine asked. She had been dying to ask him since he returned that afternoon, but Miranda hadn't given them more than a few seconds alone.

"He's going to look into things on the muggle side to be sure," Sirius said. "But he thinks there's only one foolproof way of keeping Daniel away from the children. Well one foolproof way that I would entertain anyway." Catherine didn't bother to ask what the ways he wouldn't entertain were. She could imagine quite easily.

"And what is that?" she asked instead. Sirius paused and took a breath before he looked at her, but he couldn't hold her gaze.

"He says I should adopt them," he mumbled, then immediately looked away and towards the fireplace. Catherine misinterpreted the reason for his seeming nervousness.

"And you," she stopped and cleared her throat which seemed to have a large lump in it. "And you don't want to do that." Sirius looked at her in surprise.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"No, not if," she stopped and cleared her throat again, but it didn't seem to help much. "Not if you don't want to," she finally managed in a shaky voice. Sirius cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Of course I want to," he insisted. "I would have done it already if I thought that's what you wanted. And what they wanted."

"Why would you think I wouldn't want it?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I just," he shook his head, releasing her. "I don't know." Catherine leaned forward and copied his motions, taking his face in her hands.

"I do," she said quietly. "I want you to be their father. Don't ever doubt that." He nodded. "But I suspect it's a bit more involved than that."

"Yes, unfortunately," Sirius said with a sigh. "Either Daniel would have to agree or we would have to prove that he's unfit."

"I'm sure a view of my memory of that night would have that taken care of rather quickly," Catherine said darkly. "The Wizengamot isn't going to take lightly to a muggle wanting to 'reprogram' a witch and wizard."

"Very true," Sirius agreed with a grimace. "But even then, Washburn isn't positive it would hold up in muggle court. He's fairly certain that because you're a witch and all the children are magical as well, that the Ministry would have jurisdiction, but he doesn't know for sure."

"Well, I don't think that Daniel abandoning them for eight years will work in his favor in the muggle courts either," Catherine pointed out. "Not to mention the fact that he tried to kill me."

"Yes, but you didn't report that," Sirius reminded her. "And they'll want to know why." Catherine shrugged.

"So I tell them I promised him I wouldn't if he left us alone," she said. "I don't think any court is going to blame me for that."

"No, but that gives him an excuse for abandoning them," Sirius said. "He was afraid of being arrested so he stayed away."

"Because he tried to _kill_ me," she said vehemently.

"Cat, I'm not disagreeing with you," Sirius soothed. "I'm just trying to point out arguments his solicitor will probably try to make if it comes to that." Catherine sighed in frustration. "Unfortunately, even if I followed Washburn's advice, it isn't going to be an easy road."

"But it's still our best course of action," Catherine said.

"Possibly," Sirius replied. "But I meant what I said. I want them to have a say."

"Well you know Miranda would say yes right off," Catherine pointed out. "She doesn't even remember Daniel and she adores you."

"Ellie and Rory are a different story though," Sirius said quietly.

"I don't know, Ellie might surprise you," Catherine said. "Look Sirius, they already don't carry his name and haven't for some time. The problems Ellie had with starting at Hogwarts and trying to reject her magic seemed to have resolved themselves. She adores school and her friends and once Sarah and Edward came back into our lives it gave her a bit of closure. I honestly don't think that she would reject it out of hand."

"I wouldn't make them take my name," Sirius insisted. "They could keep Powell." Catherine smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

"I know you wouldn't, but we all know how magical adoptions work," Catherine said. "At the very least, they'd have to hyphenate. And I am perfectly fine with that. I rather enjoy being Catherine Black." He grinned and her and kissed her quite thoroughly.

"You didn't mention Rory," he said when he pulled back. Catherine sighed.

"You know as well as I do, he'll be the difficulty," she said. "But I still think with time that he'll come round."

"I wish I knew how much time we had," Sirius said.

"Look if Daniel were going to do something drastic, I think he would have done it by now," Catherine said. "He's been back here since July and he hasn't done anything really besides asking for another chance."

"You've got more faith in him than I do," Sirius muttered. She snorted a laugh.

"Considering how little faith I do have in him, yours must be non-existent," she joked. He glared at her for a moment, then scrubbed a hand down his face.

"I suppose it doesn't much matter until I hear back from Washburn anyway," Sirius said.

"I suppose not," she agreed.

"Come on," he said as he stood, holding out a hand to her. "Let's go to bed." She smiled and took his hand, rising from the couch.

"An excellent suggestion, Mr. Black," she said.

"I thought you'd like it," he replied, kissing her quickly and then leading her upstairs.

* * *

**16 September 1996**

Catherine glanced at the clock on the wall again as she sat in the waiting room of Arianna's office. Sirius told her that he planned on meeting her before the appointment, but so far he hadn't put in an appearance. She wondered if something had happened at work. Just as the nurse called her name, Sirius rushed into the office.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "Got caught up at work." She gave him a questioning look. "I'll tell you about it later." The two made their way into the exam room and waited for Arianna to come in.

"You're telling her about what happened at Hogwarts, aren't you?" he asked. Catherine resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sirius, I'm fine," she protested instead. "It was nothing."

"Cat," he warned, but was interrupted at the arrival of Arianna.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "How are things going?"

"Very well," Catherine replied, ignoring Sirius' pointed look.

"Good, good," Arianna said briskly, the proceeded to ask a series of questions. Sirius said nothing until the Healer asked about Catherine's sleeping habits.

"She hasn't been getting enough," Sirius said quickly. The Healer raised an eyebrow. Catherine sighed.

"I was having some trouble sleeping a couple of weeks ago," Catherine said. "But it seems to have sorted itself." Sirius snorted.

"Clearly you don't agree Mr. Black," Arianna said.

"No, I don't," he said flatly. "She also hasn't told you about the incident at Hogwarts."

"What happened at Hogwarts?" Arianna asked. Catherine glared at Sirius, then proceeded to explain the twinges she had felt in the hospital wing.

"But Poppy checked me over and told me everything was fine," Catherine finished.

"She also told you that you needed more sleep and less stress," Sirius reminded her.

"Which you've been doing your level best to take care of, haven't you?" Catherine returned her smile forced. Arianna chuckled.

"Well, why don't we check you over and I'll draw my own conclusions, all right?" the Healer said cheerfully and Catherine gave a short nod. Sirius looked a bit smug and she had the urge to slap him.

Catherine settled down onto the exam table and waited as Arianna ran her diagnostics. After reading through everything, she cast the spell that would let them hear the baby's heartbeat. It was strong and steady and tears gathered in Catherine's eyes. Sirius had moved to her side and grasped her hand, kissing the back of it. Arianna smiled at them both, then cancelled the spell and let Catherine return to the chair she had been sitting in previously.

"Everything is going well, although the baby is a bit on the small side," the Healer said. Sirius gripped Catherine's hand tighter.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Arianna assured him. "It could be due to how ill Catherine was at first or just that you're going to have a smaller baby. It can also be caused by stress." Sirius glanced at Catherine. "She's still in the normal range, just on the low end, so I'm not concerned just yet. We will need to keep an eye on that though." Catherine nodded. "How big were your other three?"

"The girls were seven and seven and a half pounds," Catherine said. "Rory was smaller, around five, but he was a month early." Arianna nodded.

"Well, she's still got plenty of time to catch up, so as I said, I'm not concerned right now," the Healer said. "But I do agree with Poppy's assessment. You need to get more sleep and avoid stress as much as possible. Your blood pressure was a bit higher than it was at your last appointment. Again, not enough to cause concern, but it will need to be monitored as well." Catherine nodded, feeling rather nervous now.

"Catherine, I know you're still finishing up your second year rotations and you intend to start your third year before the baby comes," Arianna said.

"Yes, that's true," Catherine agreed.

"With three children, a new husband and the work you do here, things are bound to get stressful, even without you realizing it," the Healer continued. "Do you know anything about meditation?"

"A bit," Catherine said. "But just the basics really."

"I'll give you some information before you leave," Arianna said. "It can be very helpful and I'd like you to try it and see if it works for you."

"All right," Catherine agreed. Sirius squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

"Good," Arianna said. "So just continue on with everything else then, eating well, getting enough rest, everything you already know to do. If you have any of those episodes again I want you to come and see me immediately. Otherwise, I'll see you next month. Let me just get that information for you." The Healer gave them one last smile and bustled from the room.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Catherine asked once they were alone.

"Say what?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"I told you so," Catherine replied.

"Of course not love," Sirius said. "I just want you to take care of yourself and this little one." He moved a hand to her belly. "It's not about being right."

"I know," Catherine sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What do you say I take you to lunch?" Sirius asked. "I told Dawlish I was taking my lunch break after your appointment." Catherine glanced at the clock and realized she was rather hungry.

"All right," she said.

"Good because there's something I want to talk to you about," he said. She gave him a puzzled look, but he just shook his head. The nurse came in with the pamphlets from Arianna and Sirius took his wife's hand and led her from the office.

* * *

They settled on a small pub only two blocks from St. Mungo's as Catherine was to start work just after lunch. Once they had been seated and their orders taken, Catherine looked at Sirius.

"So what happened at work that kept you?" she asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"I got into it with Robards," he said. "We arrested a kid over the weekend on suspicion of being a Death Eater. If he's a Death Eater, I'm the Queen of England. But Robards won't hear about it."

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"Wants it to look like we're doing something, I expect," Sirius said. "And the kid was running his mouth like an idiot. Pretending he knew Death Eater plans." Sirius shook his head again. Their food was delivered and the two fell silent for a short time while they began to eat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Catherine said. Sirius set down his fork and looked at her.

"Do you remember our conversation at the cottage?" he asked. "In reference to naming the baby."

"Of course," Catherine replied. "You've thought about it I take it?" Sirius nodded.

"You know that I have no love for my family or anything that they stood for," he continued. "And when you first brought it up I was quite sure that there was no way in hell I wanted to continue the naming tradition." He paused and stared off somewhere behind Catherine's shoulder.

"But you've reconsidered?" she prompted gently when it appeared that he wasn't going to continue.

"I think that I might have," he said looking down at his plate. Catherine reached over and took his hand. "I'm just not sure why exactly."

"I don't think the why really matters at the moment," she said quietly. "Just that you want to."

"As long as we don't saddle her with something like Bellatrix," Sirius said, his lip curled in disgust. Catherine chuckled.

"Did you have any suggestions?" Catherine asked. Sirius shrugged.

"A few," he admitted. "But I'd like to hear what you thought of first."

"Well, as I said, we can always give her a nickname," Catherine began and Sirius nodded. "So there's Cassiopeia, but we could call her Cassie." But Sirius was shaking his head.

"Too close and too mean," he said. "Aunt Cassiopeia was always a right bitch." Catherine laughed.

"All right, well any others that are out from the start?" she asked.

"Well, Bellatrix is a given, not Andromeda either," Sirius said. "Not that I don't like my cousin, but I don't think I want to name my daughter after her. To be honest, I'd rather stay away from any of the names on the family tree."

"Well, considering that I'm not sure exactly what those are since I've never taken the time to study that tapestry, maybe we should table this discussion," Catherine said with a smirk.

"No go ahead," Sirius replied, waving his fork in her direction. "If they're up there, I'll let you know."

"Well, there's Vega," she began, but Sirius instantly shook his head.

"I don't want it to be too different either," he said. Catherine shook her head in amusement. "I mean Sirius is all well and good in the wizarding world, but in the muggle one? You get a lot of strange looks."

"Perhaps you're right," Catherine said. "Especially if we send her to primary school." Sirius nodded.

"I really like Maia," Sirius said. "But I'm not naming our daughter after our other daughter's owl." Catherine laughed aloud and Sirius grinned.

"Gemma?" Catherine asked. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Maybe," he said. "Keep it on the list. Mira?"

"Sounds awfully similar to Myra," Catherine pointed out.

"Mm," Sirius acknowledged.

"But I'm not rejecting it out of hand," she said. "Lyra?"

"Also like Myra," Sirius said.

"Well we could change the spelling, pronounce it Leer-a," Catherine said.

"Possibly," Sirius agreed.

"Is it just stars or astronomy in general?" Catherine asked.

"Mostly stars, but I'm not opposed to astronomy in general," Sirius said.

"Well then you've got Aurora," Catherine pointed out. "Selena means moon, Stella means star, Celeste means celestial." Sirius stared at her. "What?"

"You've really put a lot of thought into this," he said. She shrugged.

"I had a feeling you'd decide this way," she said. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"I know," she replied with a grin. He chuckled.

"Keep them all on the list," he said. "I'm sure we'll find the perfect one." He turned back to his lunch and Catherine did the same, glancing up at him now and then as he ate. He seemed peaceful, the line of worry that usually sat between his eyebrows nonexistent for the moment. She just hoped it would stay that way for a while.

* * *

**27 September 1996**

The next week passed quickly. Work was getting busier for Sirius and it was just as busy as it had always been for Catherine. Catherine had spoken with Rory while she was at Hogwarts the Wednesday after Quidditch tryouts and he was still just as excited about making the team as he had been in his letter. He seemed to appreciate that they had all written a little something to him in the letter they'd sent back, even Miranda had written a few lines. Catherine hoped that Sirius was right and being back in his school routine, along with the distraction of Quidditch, would get Rory back to his old self.

Washburn had contacted Sirius, but hadn't had much more concrete information. Apparently witches or wizards that worked as Muggle solicitors were nearly nonexistent, but Washburn thought he'd found a Squib that might be able to help them. Sirius was going to meet with the two of them next week.

Catherine had heard nothing else from Daniel and although she'd had lunch with Sarah a few days before, her sister-in-law hadn't brought up the subject. Catherine wasn't sure if this should make her feel better or more wary, but she was trying not to let it get to her.

The meditation exercises Arianna had given her were definitely helping. The more she practiced them, the more she wondered if Harry could benefit from them as well. Catherine knew the Occlumency lessons had been an abysmal failure and she was quite sure that Severus was not in the habit of discussing any kind of relaxation techniques, especially with Harry. Although Harry had assured them both that he'd felt nothing from his scar since the Department of Mysteries incident, she didn't see what the harm would be to teach him. She decided to broach the topic with him over the Christmas holidays.

Catherine was looking forward to the Order meeting tonight. She and Sirius were going to go to the house a bit early to see what kind of improvements Winky had made. While Sirius had been in contact with the elf since their impromptu memorial service, he had not had the chance to stop in at Grimmauld.

She also wanted to see how Tonks was doing. The young Auror had left right after Catherine and Sirius had arrived home from burying the house elves, not staying to talk, but she hadn't looked very good. Sirius did not see her often at work, as Tonks had been assigned to patrol Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, but when he did, he had told Catherine that she was not herself.

There had been little word from Remus in the last month. Dumbledore had gotten a short message from him three weeks ago, saying he was moving on from the current pack he had been staying with, but no other information. They had heard nothing since. While Catherine tried to hold onto the adage that no news was good news, she couldn't help being petrified that something would happen to him and they might never know. If any of the packs had allied with Voldemort, she was quite sure that Remus' death would be made quite public, but those that hadn't joined with him were a different story. It didn't make things any less dangerous for Remus.

She tried not to dwell on it because it only upset her, which in turn made Sirius upset for both his friend and his wife. He was still more than a bit overprotective of her when it came to stress and her health, but she couldn't find it in her to stay annoyed with him. He had come home one day with a small stuffed black dog that looked remarkably like his animagus form and yesterday he had presented her with a frilly dress and tiny matching shoes that he had seen in the window of a Muggle shop. Catherine had absolutely no idea where a newborn baby, especially one to be born in the middle of winter, would wear such a thing, but she had to admit, it was adorable.

They discussed names now and again, adding to the list and taking one off here and there, but they still hadn't decided on anything. Catherine suggested having a list of two of three favorites, then waiting until she was actually born to decide. Sirius agreed, but so far they hadn't been able to decide on their favorites.

She heard the Floo and knew that Sirius was home from work. Her mother had taken Miranda with her to the market, so they were alone in the house for the moment.

"Hello my beautiful wife," Sirius said as he came into the kitchen.

"Hello my handsome husband," she replied with a smile. He stepped forward and kissed her, then bent down and kissed her belly.

"Hello to you too, my little one," he said before he straightened again. "So are you ready to see the changes Winky has wrought?"

"Yes, I'm rather excited actually," Catherine said. "She and Dobby did such a good job with the cottage."

"I spoke with her earlier today and she says that besides the kitchen she has completed the first floor bedrooms and loo, plus a surprise," he said.

"Surprise?" Catherine questioned. "Should we be worried?" Sirius chuckled.

"I'm not sure love, but I have a feeling that Winky has a bit more of a level head on her shoulders than Dobby does when it comes to redecorating," he returned. Catherine smiled at the grand plans Dobby had tried to implement on the cottage. Somehow an indoor Quidditch pitch, so Dobby's Harry Potter could play Quidditch regardless of the weather, hadn't seemed like a very good idea to Winky. Catherine was thankful the small elf had put her foot down about that idea.

"Winky also says not to worry about supper," Sirius continued. "Apparently she has prepared some type of feast for the meeting." Catherine shook her head in amusement. "I'm going to head up and change." He kissed her again and then made his way upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Catherine heard the front door open and Miranda's chattering voice. Catherine walked out into the entry.

"Need any help with the groceries?" Catherine asked.

"If you could take these bags, I'll go get the rest," Jane said, handing the two bags she was carrying to her daughter. Miranda held one as well.

"Sure Mum," Catherine said. "Come on Miranda, you can help me put these away." The two walked into the kitchen while Jane went back out to the car to collect the rest of the bags. Catherine and Miranda were putting things away when Catherine saw movement from the corner of her eye.

"Well if it isn't two of the most beautiful girls in the world," Sirius said as he came back into the kitchen. Miranda grinned and spun around, running towards him.

"Da-," she began, then stopped short and looked up at Sirius in horror. "Uh, I mean Sirius." Catherine brought a hand to her mouth and locked eyes with her husband who looked flabbergasted. Catherine glanced at Miranda who was wringing her hands in front of her, looking up at both adults with fearful eyes. Before either of them could say anything, Jane came in with the rest of the groceries.

"Goodness, these are heavy. I swear that bagboy puts all the jugs in one bag on purpose," she said as she set them on the table, not noticing the tension in the rest of the room. She turned around and glanced at the three of them. "What's the matter?" Her question seemed to force Catherine and Sirius from their stupor. Sirius squatted down in front of Miranda.

"Miranda," he said quietly. "Where you going to call me Dad?" Jane failed to stifle a gasp. Miranda hung her head and nodded miserably. Sirius glanced up at Catherine who had tears in her eyes. "Princess, if you want to call me that, I don't mind." Miranda's head snapped up and she looked at him in surprise.

"You…you don't?" she whispered. Sirius smiled.

"No," he said. "In fact, I quite like it." Miranda bit her lip and turned to her mother.

"Is it okay Mum?" she asked.

"Oh sweetheart," Catherine said as she stepped forward to hug her daughter. "Of course it is." Catherine felt Miranda relax against her and when she looked down, the little girl was smiling widely. Miranda turned back to Sirius and Catherine was not surprised to see that his eyes were bright.

"I've never had a dad before," Miranda said matter-of-factly. Sirius swallowed thickly.

"I would be honored to be your dad," he managed and Miranda flung her arms around his neck. Sirius held her tightly to him and looked up at Catherine. The awe and gratitude on his face was something that Catherine would never forget as long as she lived. He stood still holding Miranda in his arms. She pulled back and looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want to be Ellie and Rory's dad too?" she asked.

"I would love that," Sirius said. "But I think we should leave it up to them." Miranda seemed to think about this for a minute and then nodded.

"All right," she agreed.

"Now, why don't you help your grandmother finish putting away those groceries," Sirius suggested setting Miranda down.

"Sure Dad," Miranda said happily and turned to one of the bags on the table. Catherine stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Sirius. They watched as Miranda chattered happily to Jane about one thing or another. Jane could only nod, still clearly overcome by what had just happened.

"She is extraordinary," Sirius whispered. Catherine's arm tightened around his waist. Sirius buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. Catherine knew that he was trying to compose himself. Catherine herself could barely see through the glaze of tears in her eyes.

"That she is," Catherine finally managed. "That she is." They stood in silence for a few minutes longer, simply watching their daughter.

"How does she manage to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Do what?" Catherine replied, turning to look at him.

"Say the most amazing things and then just continue on as if it were no big deal at all?" Sirius said, shaking his head in wonder. Catherine smiled.

"That's our Miranda," she simply said. When the food had been put away, Jane asked Miranda to take a few things upstairs. When the little girl had gone, the three adults stared at each other for a few seconds.

"She will never cease to amaze me I don't think," Jane finally said. Catherine smiled.

"Will the others be upset?" Sirius asked in concern. "I don't want this to cause issues with Rory or Ellie."

"If they are, I'll speak to them," Catherine assured him. "They've got to keep in mind that Miranda doesn't remember Daniel at all. He left when she was just a year. Plus she's here with you every day. Actually now that I think about it, I'm a bit surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Done Grandma," Miranda said as she came back into the room.

"Thank you darling," Jane said, bending down and kissing the top of her head. Miranda grabbed Sirius' hand.

"Dad, come and see what I did at school today," she said, dragging Sirius out of the room to show him the painting she had brought home from school that day. Sirius left with a large grin on his face.

"You don't really think Ellie and Rory will be angry with her do you?" Jane asked in concern.

"I think Ellie will be fine," Catherine said. "She's mature enough to understand it. I'm not sure about Rory." She sighed. "But I won't let him make Miranda feel bad about this. She needs it nearly as much as Sirius does." Jane smiled.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"In about fifteen minutes," Catherine said glancing at the clock on the wall. "We're going to see what Winky has done before the meeting. Edward will be here by then correct?" Although it had happened a few times, Catherine still didn't like to leave her mother and Miranda home alone. Even though he wasn't a wizard, she felt better with Edward there.

"Yes, he should be here any time," Jane said just as the doorbell sounded. "Speak of the devil." Catherine hid a smirk at the happy grin that now adorned her mother's face. Edward came into the kitchen moments later, Sirius having let him in. His face lit up at the sight of Jane. Catherine bit her lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

"Granddad, guess what?" Miranda said excitedly as she followed Sirius into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked bending down and kissing the tip of her nose. She giggled, then took Sirius' hand.

"Sirius said I could call him Dad if I wanted," Miranda said proudly. Edward kept his composure and simply looked up and smiled at Sirius.

"Well I think that's a wonderful decision," Edward said to his granddaughter. "Seems to me Sirius will be a rather good father."

"I think so too," Miranda agreed looking up at Sirius who smiled down at her. A look of understanding passed between the two men and Edward nodded almost imperceptibly.

"So, what do you say you tell me what you did at school this week," Edward said as he straightened. "I haven't seen you for three whole days." He mocked being shocked and Miranda giggled again.

"Granddad, you're funny," she said. Sirius chuckled.

"Miranda, you'd better say good-bye to your mum and dad first," Jane instructed. "They'll be leaving soon."

"Okay," she said turning to Catherine and Sirius. "Will you be home in time to tuck me in?"

"Probably not tonight Princess," Sirius said. At her small frown, he continued. "But I'll come in and kiss you good night as soon as I get home and I promise I'll tuck you in tomorrow night."

"All right," Miranda said, then hugged him. She hugged her mother as well and then turned back to her grandfather. "Come on Granddad, I want to show you my painting." She dragged him from the room.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Mum," Catherine said.

"No rush," her mother said with a smile. "We'll be fine." She turned back to the counter where she had been chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Come on love," Sirius said, putting an arm around Catherine's waist. "Or we won't have time to see Winky's improvements." Catherine smiled and followed him to the Floo.

* * *

When they stepped through into Grimmauld, Catherine gasped. The kitchen was nothing short of immaculate. The long table had been scrubbed clean and refinished if Catherine wasn't mistaken. All of the scratches and gouges on the chairs had vanished, the legs straightened, the backs and seats repaired. The counter tops and the cooker were cleaner than Catherine had ever seen them and the stone floor no longer looked like it was covered in dirt. Even the blackened hearth had been cleaned.

Winky had somehow also managed to make the underground room appear brighter, although it was still darker than if it had received natural light. Still, it now had a homey feel instead of dank and depressing. Winky appeared in front of them.

"Master, Mistress," she greeted with a bow.

"Winky," Catherine breathed. "This is extraordinary." Winky beamed and looked to Sirius for confirmation.

"Yes, Winky, it's wonderful," Sirius said with a smile.

"Winky is happy that Master is pleased," she said. "Would you like to be seeing the rest of the house?"

"Yes please," Catherine said and the elf nodded then led the way from the room. They climbed the stairs to the main floor where Sirius' mother's portrait remained silent and covered by the new curtains Dumbledore had conjured the month before. The entry was free of cobwebs, dust and dirt, although the peeling wallpaper still remained.

"Winky will be working on this floor after she is being finished with the bedrooms," Winky assured them.

"Don't worry Winky," Sirius said with a smirk. "I am well aware of what a monumental task this is." The two continued to follow Winky up the stairs, which Catherine thought had been improved immensely with just the removal of the house elf heads, until they reached the two bedrooms on the first floor. In the past, Hermione and Ginny had used one and the other had been used most often by Remus when he stayed on full moon nights. Both were dark with heavy curtains that always remained closed to the alley behind the house.

Now the rooms had been completely transformed and reminded Catherine very much of the bedrooms at the cottage. The windows had been scrubbed clean and the curtains were a light, gauzy fabric that did much to brighten the room on their own. The wood floors had been scrubbed and polished, the walls had been stripped of wallpaper and painted a creamy ivory. One room had definite feminine feel, the bed linens done in shades of blues and purples and the other was more masculine, reds and browns. If they had to come here in a hurry, the children would do fine in these two rooms.

The loo across the hall sparkled and shone. Anything serpent themed had been removed and replaced with simple fixtures with no adornment. Still it looked elegant and classic and Catherine was more than pleased with Winky's work so far.

"Winky, you've outdone yourself," Catherine said with a smile and the small elf seemed to blush.

"Well done, Winky," Sirius added. Winky looked up with a proud grin.

"Would Master and Mistress like to be seeing the surprise?" Winky asked.

"Very much Winky," Sirius replied. Winky nodded once and then turned to continue to climb the stairs. They walked all the way to the topmost floor and Winky made her way to the end of the hall where the bedroom where Sirius had kept Buckbeak was. It was the master bedroom, but Catherine also knew that Sirius had no intention of ever using it, hence why he kept Buckbeak there. She hoped that Winky had transformed it into something else.

When Winky opened the door however, Catherine realized it was still a bedroom. She glanced at Sirius, whose mouth hung open in shock. While Catherine hadn't seen the room until the hippogriff had mostly destroyed it, she too couldn't believe the transformation.

It was very similar to their bedroom at the cottage, although the furniture here was more, substantial, was the only word Catherine could think of to describe it. The large four-poster was covered in gold and bronze linens, a hint to Sirius and Catherine's houses without being obvious. There was a small sitting area in front of the fireplace and an en suite loo that was nearly as luxurious as the one at their hotel in Paris had been.

"This is beautiful Winky," Catherine said as she looked around. Sirius remained mute. "Sirius," Catherine prodded when she realized the house elf was very nervous about her master's approval.

"Winky this," Sirius shook his head as if to clear it. "I don't even recognize it."

"Winky is sorry Master," Winky said quietly.

"No, no!" Sirius exclaimed. "That's a good thing, believe me. It's wonderful, perfect." Winky smiled and bowed.

"There is one more thing, Master, Mistress," Winky said. She led them to a door which Catherine assumed might lead to a closet. Instead, it led to a small nursery.

Pale yellow was the dominant color with splashes of pink. The cot had floral linens, yellow with tiny pink and white flowers and there was a rocking chair in the corner. A small wardrobe graced the wall opposite the cot and the walls were pale yellow with a fluffy pink carpet on the floor in front of the cot.

"Winky does not know if Master and Mistress will be staying here with the new baby, but Winky wants to be prepared," the elf said. Catherine had tears in her eyes, she was so touched by Winky's thoughtfulness. Even Sirius' voice was a bit tight as he spoke.

"This is fantastic Winky," Sirius said. "More than we ever could have asked for."

"Winky is happy you are pleased," she said. "Winky must be getting back to the supper if Master and Mistress are finished with her."

"Yes, Winky, of course," Sirius said and the elf disappeared with a crack.

"Oh Sirius," Catherine said still looking around the small room. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know," he said. "If she keeps this up, I might actually be able to stomach living here if we had to." Catherine nodded, resting her head back against his shoulder. His hands cupped her belly and the baby gave him a small kick in response. Sirius chuckled. "Does that mean you approve too, little one?" Catherine smiled and turned in his arms so she could kiss him.

"Her mother approves, quite strongly," she said.

"Hm, her father does as well," he said. Catherine looked up at him and put a hand to his cheek.

"Are you really all right with the room?" she asked.

"As I said, it's unrecognizable," he said with a shrug. "The fact that there are actually windows in this room and that light can come through them is a revelation." He smirked and she shook her head in amusement.

"I think I'll ask Winky to do one more bedroom and the drawing room before she starts on the main floor," Catherine said as they made to leave the room. "That way if we did have to make a quick escape, there would be a bedroom for my mother and Edward, as well as a place for us to gather that wasn't the kitchen."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sirius said. "Come on, everyone should be arriving soon." Catherine nodded and they walked back downstairs to the kitchen, the delicious smells of dinner making Catherine's stomach growl.


	4. Setbacks

**A/N - Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit shorter than I intended it to be, but the last week has been quite crazy for me. I figured you'd rather have a decent sized chapter on time than a longer one late, so here you are. There is a POV shift near the end of this chapter, but it is rather obvious, so I don't think it will be confusing. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I appreciate hearing your thoughts about the story, more than I can even say. :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

**Setbacks**

**27 September 1996**

The meeting was over and most were staying for the meal that Winky had prepared. Catherine searched for Tonks in the crowd, a much more difficult task when she was no longer sporting her trademark pink hair. Catherine finally saw the Auror making her way to the stairs. Catherine hurried quickly behind her, not able to catch up until they had reached the entry.

"Tonks wait," Catherine called, no longer worrying about the reaction from Mrs. Black's portrait. Tonks stopped and turned back towards the kitchen stairs. "Aren't you going to stay for supper?"

"I don't think so," Tonks replied. "I'm not very good company."

"Nonsense," Catherine said, looping her arm through the younger woman's. "Sirius and I haven't talked to you in ages."

"I don't know Catherine," Tonks said with a shake of her head.

"He's going to be all right," Catherine said quietly. "I know it."

"Have you heard anything?" Tonks asked hopefully. Catherine shook her head.

"No, just through Albus," Catherine said. "You know I'll tell you if we do though, don't you?"

"Yes," Tonks acknowledged.

"So supper then?" Catherine said trying to put on her most pitiful face. Tonks shook her head and chuckled.

"All right, you can stop with that face," she said. "I'll stay."

"Good," Catherine said with a smile and then turned and guided her friend back down to the kitchen.

* * *

Catherine was glad that Tonks had decided to stay. She had ended up sitting between Catherine and Molly and the three women had laughed through most of the meal. Molly's stories about Fleur's stay at the Burrow that summer were quite amusing, even though Molly seemed more exasperated than anything.

"Don't you like her?" Catherine asked.

"It's not that I don't like her," Molly said with a bit of a huff. "Although she is rather blunt."

"She's French," Tonks said as if that explained everything.

"Yes, well, she just doesn't seem Bill's type," Molly continued.

"He's not into gorgeous blondes?" Tonks quipped and Molly slapped her arm playfully.

"No that's not what I meant," Molly said. "But now that you mention it, well, she is part Veela."

"So you think that's why Bill is attracted to her," Catherine said.

"Well, I don't know," Molly admitted a bit flustered. "I haven't exactly discussed it with him."

"Molly, Bill was in Egypt for what? Six years?" Tonks said. "Do you even know what his type is?" Molly seemed to ignore this question.

"I just don't know why they need to rush into getting married," Molly said. Tonks and Catherine exchanged a glance. Bill and Fleur had dated for a year before they got engaged and they were waiting until the following summer to get married. Two years didn't seem like rushing to either of the other women, but neither said anything.

"As long as they love each other, I'm sure it will all be fine," Catherine said in an attempt to console the older witch.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Molly said absently staring off across the kitchen for a moment. "Well enough about that, how are you and the baby doing Catherine?"

"So far so good," Catherine said. "I saw my healer last week and the baby is a bit on the small side, but she didn't seem too concerned."

"Psh, don't you worry about that," Molly said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Ron and Ginny were born during the height of the last war and my healer told me the same thing about both of them. A few days of feeding and they were perfectly fine."

"Sirius is more worried about it than I am," Catherine admitted.

"Oh yes, first time fathers," Molly said knowingly. "Arthur was a complete mess while I was pregnant with Bill. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to hex the man."

"I know exactly what you mean," Catherine said and Tonks grinned.

"Now that's something I would love to see," she said. Catherine looked at her quizzically. "You hexing Sirius." Catherine chuckled.

"Well, even though I do want to hex him sometimes, he has been very sweet," Catherine admitted. "You should see what he brought home for the baby last week."

"Did I hear my name?" Sirius asked as he walked up behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"All right, well if the pair of you are going to be so disgustingly cute, I'm leaving," Tonks said as she stood. "Thanks for the talk girls, I needed it." She hugged both Molly and Catherine and then gave Sirius a playful slap on his cheek. "Later cousin."

"Ow," Sirius said, rubbing his cheek. She turned back and winked at him before climbing the stairs. "She seems to be in a better mood," Sirius continued once Tonks had disappeared.

"Hopefully," Catherine agreed. Arthur joined the group.

"Hello, Catherine," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Arthur," Catherine returned with a smile.

"Are you ready to go Molly?" he asked. "It's gotten rather late."

"Oh yes, so it has," Molly replied. "Yes, dear, let's head home." They made their goodbyes and when Catherine looked around the kitchen once they'd left, she realized that everyone else had gone too.

"We should go home too love," Sirius said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Hmm, I know," Catherine said, leaning back against her chair. "But there is that very comfortable looking bed upstairs." Her eyes closed and Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I did promise Miranda I'd kiss her good night when we got home, so I think the test run of that bed will have to wait," he said. Catherine sighed.

"Oh all right," she grumbled, but there was a smile on her lips. Sirius took her hand and helped her up from her chair, then walked her to the Floo. He wrapped his arms around her and threw in the powder, stepping into the flames with her. He kissed her when they arrived in the Floo at the house.

"Maybe we should always Floo like that," she said when they'd stepped out. "I rather like it."

"Don't let Tonks hear you say that," he said. "I believe we've already been labeled 'disgustingly cute'."

"Just wait until I can call her and Remus 'sickeningly sweet'," Catherine returned, kissing him again.

"You are the eternal optimist when it comes to those two, you know that?" Sirius said with amusement.

"When he gets back, you'll see that I'm right," Catherine said.

"Hm, care to make a wager on that Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked.

"That depends on what you have in mind, Mr. Black," she replied. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You know," she said with a sly grin. "You don't need to win a bet for that." Sirius stared at her for a few seconds, then scooped her up into his arms and hurried upstairs, Catherine stifling her laugh in his shoulder.

* * *

**3 October 1996**

There was a crack from the other room and Catherine knew that Sirius had returned from his meeting. She quickly set down the dish she had been drying, wiped her hands on the towel and hurried from the kitchen.

"Well?" she said but by the look on his face she could tell that it wasn't good news. Sirius sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"Frankly, it's a complete mess," he said. Catherine closed her eyes for a moment. She had been afraid of that.

"Sit down," she said and pulled him toward the couch. "And tell me."

"Washburn talked to the other solicitor I told you about," Sirius said. "Neither one of them really know what would happen if we want to go the adoption route."

"I thought Washburn said that because the children are magical, the Ministry or the Wizengamot would have the final say," Catherine said.

"That's what he thought, but it gets very tricky because of the Statute of Secrecy," Sirius explained. "If we do decide to go ahead and we have to prove Daniel unfit, Washburn has no doubt we would win. The problem is Daniel is a Muggle."

"But he knows about magic," Catherine protested. "I thought that was allowed because his children are magical."

"It is," Sirius assured her. "You haven't broken the Statute. The problem comes in if Daniel decides to react to our suit by filing in the Muggle courts." Catherine sighed. "If he would do that, Washburn is afraid the Ministry wouldn't want to get involved. It's one thing that Daniel knows, or even his solicitor. But if the Wizengamot stepped in and claimed authority, there would be a lot of obliviating involved. The timing couldn't be worse either. You know what Voldemort is doing in the Muggle world. We're having a hard enough time trying to explain those incidents away and the Muggle Prime Minister is beyond livid right now."

"So the Wizengamot will just let the Muggle courts decide the fate of three magical children," Catherine snapped.

"Calm down, love," Sirius soothed. "We don't know anything for sure. Washburn is just trying to make sure we know what we might be up against."

"So what was his recommendation then?" Catherine asked. "Does he think we should just forget about the adoption for now?"

"You don't really want to know what he thinks I should do," Sirius growled.

"Let me guess, it involves one of any of the three Unforgiveables," she said dryly.

"Spot on," Sirius replied. "But when I told him in no uncertain terms what he could do with his ideas that would get me thrown back into Azkaban, he gave me another suggestion which you are probably not going to like."

"What?" she asked warily.

"He recommended we meet with Daniel again and try and compromise," Sirius said.

"No," Catherine said immediately.

"Listen to me Cat," Sirius said, taking her hands in his. "I don't like this any more than you do, but Washburn does have a point."

"Which is?" Catherine prodded.

"If we keep refusing him, Daniel could decide to file with the courts on his own," Sirius said. "He could ask for visitation with the children or even partial custody. And unless we present the evidence of the kidnapping and the reasons for it, along with him trying to kill you, he would probably win."

"How?" Catherine demanded. "He abandoned them for eight years! How is any court going to just brush that under the carpet and forget about it?"

"I don't know," Sirius said. "But this solicitor seemed to think that if he showed enough remorse and if he is really serious about wanting to be a part of the children's lives, that the courts would give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Bloody fucking hell, Sirius!" Catherine exclaimed. Sirius pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as her breath heaved and the baby kicked her continuously.

"Breathe love," he said quietly. "Remember your exercises." Catherine willed herself to calm down and began her meditative breathing. Sirius continued to hold her and rub her back until she was calm again. The kicks slowed and then stopped all together, one more small flutter before the baby quieted as well.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he replied. "This is a shit situation." She pulled back from him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "For now."

"For how long?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sirius admitted. "We'll have to talk to him again at least." He paused and then looked at Catherine again. "Does Sarah ever mention him?"

"Just in passing usually," Catherine said. "Why?"

"Do you think she'd tell you what he was up to if you asked?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, I don't think she knows," Catherine replied. "But even if she did, I don't think she would tell me. She's insisted that she doesn't want to be in the middle."

"But she wants what's best for the kids," Sirius continued.

"Yes, but Sirius, she doesn't think keeping Daniel away is what's best anymore," Catherine said with a shake of her head. "She's convinced he's changed."

"What about Nora?" Sirius asked.

"What about her?" Catherine returned.

"Do you think Daniel is in touch with her?" Sirius continued.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care," Catherine replied. "Even if he is, what would that have to do with anything? It's not like she'd talk to me."

"Would she talk to Edward?" Sirius wondered. Catherine snorted.

"Considering that he is involved with my mother, I highly doubt it," she said.

"Do you think she knows that?" Sirius asked. Catherine shrugged.

"I don't know, probably not," she said. "I suppose we could ask him, but even if they're still on speaking terms, I don't think that Nora is going to confide in him about Daniel's plans."

"What about Sarah?" he asked. Catherine shook her head.

"Sarah hasn't spoken to Nora since we rescued the children from Daniel," she said. "I'm sure as far as Nora is concerned, Sarah turned her back on her family and Nora does so like to hold on to grudges. Besides, as I said, Sarah doesn't want to be in the middle."

"Then we had better discuss just what we're comfortable with as far as Daniel being involved with the kids," Sirius said. "Because something tells me he's not just going to give up and go away." Catherine looked at her husband and felt the familiar tendrils of terror start to grip her. She could not lose her children, not again.

"No Sirius, please," she begged, her eyes wet with tears. "There has to be something else. He can't have them, he can't. Please." She began to cry in earnest and she felt Sirius pull her towards him. She gripped the front of his robes and sobbed into his chest. His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll figure something out, love," he said. "I swear it."

* * *

**13 October 1996**

Catherine walked down the hall to check in on the next patient. She had been on the overnight shift and it was nearly over, much to her relief. There was a bustling at the end of the corridor and she turned to see both Poppy and Severus walking down the hall, a Hogwarts student floating between them.

"Poppy," Catherine exclaimed. "What's happened?" Poppy looked to Severus who nodded and continued to guide the girl into a room.

"Catherine, I'm so glad you're here," Poppy said. She quickly explained what had happened to Katie the day before. "Severus and I need to speak to the St. Mungo's staff, but I left Mr. Bellamy in the infirmary. Do you think you could nip over and stay with him until I get back? He's nearly due for a potion." Catherine glanced at the clock on the wall. She only had five minutes left to go and she didn't think her supervisor would mind if she left.

"Of course Poppy, what's going on with Mr. Bellamy?" Catherine asked. Poppy gave her a quick synopsis and Catherine nodded.

"I'll be back just as soon as I can," Poppy assured her. Catherine made her way to the fireplaces after letting her boss know she was leaving and Flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

She checked on Jason, finding him still asleep and then quickly Floo-called home to explain that she would be a little late. Sirius wasn't happy that she had worked all night and had then gone to Hogwarts, but there wasn't much Catherine could do about that. She busied herself in the infirmary, changing the sheets on the bed Katie had occupied. Her thoughts returned again to the conversation she and Sirius had had a few days prior.

Sirius had finally brought up the subject of Daniel again and Catherine had reluctantly agreed that they needed to at least speak to him. Sirius was hoping that if they appeared sincere enough Daniel would tell them exactly what he was after in regards to the children. Once they knew what he wanted, they could discuss strategy in more detail.

"Shouldn't the children have some kind of say in this whole thing?" she had asked, thoroughly irritated with the entire situation.

"I don't know, is that allowed?" Sirius asked.

"Once the children reach a certain age, yes," Catherine replied. "Ellie is definitely old enough and Rory probably is as well. I'm not sure about Miranda, but if the other two have a say I can't imagine they would deny her one."

"By 'they' you're talking about the courts," Sirius confirmed. Catherine nodded. "But isn't our entire objective to try and keep this out of court?"

"For god's sake, Miranda doesn't even know him!" Catherine had snapped in frustration.

"I know, love," Sirius had tried to soothe her. "I'm not saying that by talking to him we're going to give in. I just want to know what he wants."

"I know, I'm sorry," Catherine said with a sigh. Sirius had said nothing, simply hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Catherine sighed again as she directed the dirty linens into the laundry for the house elves. She was tired of thinking about this situation. And she was even more tired of all the uncertainty surrounding it.

"Mum?" a voice said in surprise and Catherine looked over to see Ellie walking in to the hospital wing.

"Ellie," Catherine said with a smile, walking forward to hug her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"I ran into Poppy at St. Mungo's and she asked me to come and stay with Jason while she took care of Katie," Catherine explained.

"It's that bad then?" Ellie asked. "That she had to go to Mungo's?"

"Well they're sure that she's going to be fine, but she needs a bit more than Poppy can give her here," Catherine explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to bring Jason his school things," she said holding up a bag. "One of his roommates asked me to bring it up for him. They were all going out to play Quidditch."

"In this weather?" Catherine said incredulously, looking out the window. It had stopped sleeting, but it was still very windy. Ellie shrugged.

"You know boys and Quidditch," she said. Catherine chuckled as Ellie carried the bag over to Jason's bed. The boy was sleeping.

"I'll make sure I tell Poppy about it when she gets back, if he hasn't woken up," Catherine said. Ellie nodded, then bit her lip. "What's up El?"

"Can we go in the office and talk?" Ellie asked.

"Sure," Catherine said. She set an alarm on Jason's bed in case he awoke so she could give him the potion he was due for. Then she followed her daughter into Poppy's office. "So, what's going on?"

"It's Rory," Ellie said. "Yesterday after we got back from Hogsmeade, I went up to the Owlery to send Manda the candy that I got her from Honeydukes. Rory was up there."

"What was he doing?" Catherine asked. She hadn't received a letter from her son since September when he had made the Quidditch team.

"He was sending a letter," Ellie said. "To Alex."

"Oh, well, he's done that before," Catherine said. "Alex likes to hear about Quidditch."

"I know, but this was," Ellie trailed off.

"Was what?" Catherine prodded.

"He was acting really weird," Ellie said. "And he wasn't using Maia. He had one of the school owls instead."

"Maybe he knew you would want to use Maia to send Miranda the candy," Catherine suggested. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"This is Rory we're talking about," Ellie reminded her. Catherine chuckled.

"What do you mean he was acting weird?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, he was all nervous and shifty," Ellie said. "And when I asked who he was sending a letter to, he had to think about it for a few seconds before he answered."

"Maybe you just startled him, sweetheart," Catherine said.

"Maybe, but I don't know Mum," Ellie said. "He was acting really strange. As soon as he sent the letter, he left in a big hurry. He didn't stay to talk to me or anything. And he's been avoiding me since. I tried to talk to him last night at supper and again this morning at breakfast, but he had some excuse both times about why he had to go." Catherine's brow furrowed. That didn't sound like Rory. She looked back up at Ellie who was looking more and more concerned.

"If Poppy gets back soon, I'll go try to find him," Catherine assured her daughter. The alarm she had set on Jason's bed went off. "Jason's awake, I need to give him his potion," Catherine said. Ellie nodded and followed her mother from the office.

"Madame Powell," Jason said in surprise. Catherine was still going by her maiden name at the school. The longer she and Sirius could keep their marriage quiet, the better.

"Good morning Mr. Bellamy," Catherine replied. "Madame Pomfrey had to step out for a bit, so she asked me to check in on you. Time for another potion I believe." Jason made a face and Catherine chuckled. "Yes, I realize they all taste horrible, but you'll have to take it nonetheless." The boy took the vial from her and grimaced after he swallowed it.

"I brought your books," Ellie said, holding up the bag.

"I thought Reese was bringing them," Jason said in confusion.

"Quidditch," Ellie replied with a roll of her eyes. Jason laughed.

"Thanks Ellie," he said, taking the bag and pulling out his Transfiguration book.

"If you need anything, let me know," Catherine told him and he nodded.

"I better go, Mum," Ellie said. "I've got homework too."

"Okay, sweetheart," Catherine said, giving her a hug. "Thanks for telling me about your brother." Ellie nodded and left the hospital wing. Catherine sighed, her hands on her hips, wondering just what on earth was going on with her son.

* * *

A half hour later, Catherine was making her way toward Gryffindor Tower in search of her son. When she neared it she realized that she hadn't asked Poppy for the password. Groaning she hoped she would run into one of the students instead of having to track down a member of the staff. After what had happened with Sirius back in Ellie's first year, even the staff had to give the passwords in order to gain entrance to the dorms.

Luckily just as she reached the Fat Lady's portrait, the door swung open and Colin Creevey stepped out.

"Hello Mr. Creevey," Catherine said.

"Oh, hi Madame Powell," Colin replied. He had been in the infirmary a few weeks before when his brother Dennis had a small potions accident and burned his hand.

"Have you seen Rory by chance?" Catherine asked.

"I didn't see him in the Common Room," Colin replied. "Do you want me to check his dorm?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Catherine said with a smile. "Just have him meet me here in the corridor. I'm sure he doesn't want his mum hanging out in the Common Room waiting for him." Colin grinned and then disappeared back inside. A few minutes later Rory emerged, quizzical look on his face.

"Mum?" he said in confusion. "You're actually here? I thought Colin was just having a laugh."

"I ran into Poppy at St. Mungo's and she asked me to come in for a bit this morning," Catherine explained.

"Oh, yeah, Katie," Rory said, looking sad. "Professor McGonagall told us. Is she going to be okay?"

"They are quite sure that she will be, but it will be a long recovery," Catherine said. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, Mum," Rory said.

"Let's find somewhere a bit more private, all right?" Catherine suggested and began walking down the stairs to the next floor where there were a few empty classrooms.

"What's going on?" Rory asked in concern. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, everyone is fine," Catherine assured him as they reached the bottom of the staircase. She walked into a classroom on her right and closed the door after Rory followed. She threw up a privacy charm for good measure.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Well, that depends on what you tell me, I suppose," Catherine returned. Rory just gave her a blank look. "Ellie told me that she found you in the Owlery yesterday and that you were acting a bit strange." Rory's eyes immediately shifted away from her, a sure sign he was hiding something. "Rory, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just sending a letter to Alex," Rory said, crossing his arms, but unable to hold his mother's gaze for more than a few seconds.

"Rory," Catherine said warningly.

"I was!" Rory insisted.

"All right so if I give Aunt Sarah a call when I get home, she's going to be able to corroborate this story?" Catherine asked, leaning back against the large teacher's desk that was still in the front of the classroom. Rory bit the inside of his cheek and glanced down at the floor.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I wasn't writing to Alex."

"Who were you writing to?" Catherine asked.

"First you have to promise that you won't get angry," Rory said.

"Saying that pretty much guarantees that I will get angry, so out with it," Catherine said, her voice carrying a bit of an edge. Rory sighed again and looked at the floor. Then he raised his head and met his mother's eyes.

"I was writing to Kevin," he said.

"Kevin," Catherine repeated and Rory nodded. "Kevin, your friend from down that street?" Rory nodded again. "Rory, he's a Muggle!"

"I know, but Mum-" Rory began, but Catherine cut him off.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded. "You know you can't send owl post to him! You know what the rules are!"

"Mum, just listen," her son said, but Catherine was too upset. Merlin, they were going to have to call the Obliviators. Maybe Sirius could do it instead. Or Tonks. Then they wouldn't have to get the Ministry involved. Or maybe Albus would even agree to come. She didn't realize she was muttering under her breath.

"Mum!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" she snapped.

"I didn't send it by Owl post," Rory said.

"But you just said," Catherine trailed off, completely confused.

"I sent it to the Hogsmeade post office and then they are going to send it on by Muggle post. I heard some seventh years talking about it. One of them dated a Muggle girl this summer and wanted to send her a letter," Rory explained. "I asked Colin to check on it for me when he was in Hogsmeade and he said it was true."

"Then why did you tell Ellie you were writing to Alex?" Catherine asked, still confused. Rory sighed.

"Because Ellie would have done the same thing you did, yelled first and asked questions later," he said. "I just didn't want to deal with explaining it to her. Besides she probably still would have given me a lecture about how it wasn't a good idea." Catherine rubbed her forehead with her fingertips.

"Then why were you acting so nervous?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Ellie can usually tell when I'm lying too," he said. She smirked.

"It probably isn't a good idea you know," she said.

"Mum, Kevin was my best friend," Rory replied. "He was really upset when I saw him this summer that I hadn't written to him or talked to him in almost a year."

"I understand that Rory, but," Catherine began but her son interrupted her.

"I was really careful. I didn't say anything about magic, not even a hint," Rory insisted. "He's my friend, Mum." Catherine looked at Rory. He was right, the two had been nearly inseparable all through primary school. She was sure that Kevin had been very disappointed when Rory had gone off to Hogwarts last year. She sighed.

"All right, but just don't write him all the time or anything," Catherine requested.

"I won't, don't worry," Rory said. He cocked his head. "You look tired."

"I am," she admitted. "I worked the overnight shift at St. Mungo's."

"You should go home and go to bed then," Rory said. Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked. Rory rolled his eyes in a rather good imitation of his older sister. She chuckled, then stepped forward and hugged him. She yawned and stumbled a bit when he backed away from her.

"Mum?" Rory said in concern, reaching out a hand to steady her.

"I'm fine," she said, waving him off. She dropped the privacy spell and opened the door, following her son out into the corridor. He looked at her worriedly.

"Maybe I should walk back with you to the hospital wing," he said.

"Rory, don't be silly, I'm fine," Catherine said again. "Go back to your Tower." He stared at her for a few moments before finally deciding she was all right and walked back to the staircase. Catherine watched him go and then turned to make her way back to the infirmary.

Halfway there, she began to feel a bit dizzy. Shaking her head and trying to clear it, she stumbled again, but righted herself and continued on. A few minutes later she had to stop and lean against the wall. She took a deep breath and realized that it had been nearly twelve hours since she had eaten anything. She'd had supper before she went into work, but they had been rather busy for an overnight and she hadn't had time to grab more than a few sips of tea. Every time she'd been pregnant she had needed to eat on a more regular schedule or this was the result.

Frustrated with herself for not paying attention, she huffed and pushed away from the wall, continuing her walk towards the infirmary. Sirius was going to be furious when he saw her in this state. Maybe she could have the house elves bring her a little something to eat in Poppy's office before she went home.

As she rounded the next corner, her head swam and she ran directly into someone. She heard the person swear and the breaking of glass, but Catherine could do nothing but grab onto the black robes in front of her. A hand gripped her arm tightly.

"Ms. Powell," she heard a familiar voice say. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry," she managed, the feeling of dizziness getting worse. She lowered her head and rested it on the chest in front of her, closing her eyes and willing the corridor to stop spinning.

"Ms. Powell!" the voice exclaimed. "Catherine!" She kept her eyes shut and felt herself lifted into someone's arms before everything went black.

* * *

"How long has she been gone?" Sirius asked his head in the Floo in Poppy's office.

"Almost thirty minutes," Poppy replied.

"Thirty minutes!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, calm down," Poppy admonished. "She wasn't sure exactly where Rory was. What if she had to look for him? It's a big castle."

"Poppy she worked all night," Sirius said in exasperation. "And I know that she didn't sleep much during that nap she took before she went to work. Not to mention that they Flooed and asked her to come in an hour early."

"She worked a nine hour shift?" Poppy asked.

"Ten," Sirius said flatly.

"Ten?" Poppy repeated in confusion.

"Yes, they were apparently rather busy last night and asked her to stay another hour this morning," Sirius explained.

"Oh Sirius, I'm sorry," Poppy said. "If I'd known, I never would have asked her to come here. And it took me longer at Mungo's than I expected."

"It's not your fault Poppy," Sirius said. "She should have told you."

"Well, I'm not surprised that she didn't," Poppy said dryly.

"Neither am I," Sirius returned with a sigh. "Look if she's not back in a half hour, I'm going to come through and look for her."

"Of course Sirius, I" but Poppy stopped short as there was a noise from outside her office. "Just a moment," she said to Sirius and opened her office door. "Catherine!" Sirius heard the mediwitch exclaim, but her voice sounded alarmed. Sirius pulled his head from the grate, threw in more powder and stepped through. He raced out into the ward. Snape was striding in through the doors, Catherine in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing with my wife, Snape?" Sirius demanded, hurrying towards the Potions Master.

"Keeping her head from cracking open like a melon when she fainted in the corridor you imbecile," Snape sneered. "Now get out of my way." Sirius stood in shock as Snape pushed past him. He laid Catherine down gently in one of the beds. Poppy immediately began examining her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We literally ran into each other when Catherine came around the corner in the corridor," Severus explained. "She seemed light-headed and she couldn't stand without holding on to me. She fainted a few moments later." Poppy continued to run the diagnostic and Sirius came to stand on the other side of Catherine's bed. He reached for her hand and saw that her forearm was bleeding.

"Poppy, she's bleeding," Sirius said, pointing to the cut. Severus swore. Sirius' head swung around to look at him.

"I was bringing potions to the infirmary when she ran into me," Snape explained. Some of them were knocked from the tray I was levitating them on. The glass must have cut her." Poppy looked sharply at Severus.

"What's the problem?" Sirius asked. "It was just a bit of glass. Just heal the cut."

"Because, Black," Snape snapped. "One of the potions I had with me should not be given to pregnant women."

"Muscle relaxer?" Poppy asked and Severus nodded once.

"Let me go and retrieve the tray," he said. "I also had Dreamless Sleep and a Stomach Soother. Both are harmless." Snape hurried from the hospital wing and Poppy turned back to Catherine.

"Poppy, what's going to happen if it was the muscle relaxer?" Sirius asked. Poppy's mouth set.

"Even if it was, it would have been such a small amount, I'm sure it won't cause any problems," Poppy said, trying to avoid telling him.

"Poppy," Sirius said tightly. "Tell me." Poppy sighed.

"It can induce labor," Poppy said. Sirius felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. "But Sirius, like I said, I'm sure that won't happen. She probably would have had to ingest the entire vial for it to have that effect."

"Probably," Sirius said. "But you're not certain."

"As Severus said, he had other potions with him," Poppy continued. "Odds are it was one of those. I needed quite a bit of Stomach Soother and we were nearly out of Dreamless Sleep."

"But you're not certain," Sirius repeated. Poppy didn't answer for a moment.

"No," she finally said. Sirius sat down on the edge of Catherine's bed and gripped her hand tighter. Severus came back into the ward, the look on his face grim.

"All the Dreamless Sleep and the Stomach Soother is accounted for," Severus said. "But two vials of the Muscle Relaxer were broken." Sirius hung his head.

"Everything is fine so far," Poppy reported. "Let me look at that cut." She came around the side of the bed where Sirius sat. He rose and stepped back while the mediwitch took hold of Catherine's arm.

"Snape, I'm," Sirius paused and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. Thank you for taking care of her." Sirius glanced at the Potions Master whose face was as unreadable as ever. But after a moment, he nodded in acknowledgement. A muttered, 'damn', caught their attention.

"Poppy?" Sirius questioned. The mediwitch sighed before she turned to look at them.

"There was a rather large piece of glass in the cut," she informed them. "Stained blue." Severus' eyes closed for a moment.

"What does that mean?" Sirius demanded.

"The Muscle Relaxer is blue," Severus said. And if the glass is still stained with color, then a portion of it got into her bloodstream." Sirius' blood ran cold.

"Well isn't there some other potion you can give her?" Sirius asked. "An antidote or something?"

"There is a potion that stops contractions," Poppy said. "But I don't stock it." She turned to Severus. "Can you brew it?"

"Yes, but it takes nearly three hours to complete," Severus said. "And I may not have all the ingredients. I would have to check the instructions. I haven't brewed it since I tested for my Mastery."

"Then we'll take her to St. Mungo's," Sirius said, walking back towards his wife.

"Sirius we can't move her," Poppy said.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"The quieter she stays, the better," Poppy said. "Movement can speed the process along."

"Well, we'll go to St. Mungo's and get the potion from them, then," Sirius said.

"I can't leave her," Poppy said. "I'll need to start monitoring her for contractions. And they won't give it to you."

"I'm sure Catherine's Healer would come here," Sirius said. "I'll speak to her."

"Take Severus with you," Poppy said, moving her wand over Catherine's abdomen. It glowed green for a moment and then Sirius could hear his daughter's heartbeat. He relaxed slightly. "If Catherine's Healer is busy or isn't there, they would probably give it to Severus." Sirius turned toward the other man that he had hated for most of his life. He didn't need to see the look of disgust or the curled lip to know that the feeling was mutual.

"Snape," Sirius said clearing his throat. "Would you come with me?" Severus looked as if he was going to refuse. "Please, for my daughter." Snape stared at him for a moment before he sighed.

"Let's go Black, before I change my mind." Snape strode toward the Floo and Sirius followed, trying unsuccessfully to keep a grin off his face. The Potions Master stepped through without so much as glancing back. Sirius looked back at Catherine one more time before taking a deep breath and following through the dancing green flames.

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't have any?" Severus demanded a short time later. Sirius' heart dropped to his feet.

"There was a mix-up on the inventory forms," Arianna explained tiredly. "Apparently the order that was last sent through from our department to the potions department was not for the potions that we needed, but an order for what we already had in stock. We just discovered it this morning when I used the last vial."

"Have they begun brewing more?" Severus asked. Arianna's eyes shot to Sirius for a moment.

"No," she said.

"No?" Sirius exclaimed. "Why not?"

"We're short two staff," she said. "One is unreachable on holiday and the other has Dragon Pox. The rest of the staff is here, but they've had to prioritize what we need, as well as continuing with the regular brewing."

"Another hospital then," Severus said, but Arianna was already shaking her head.

"We've contacted everyone," she said. "Anyone who could send anything has and the rest are too far away. Let me come and check Catherine over. Chances are she won't need it anyway." The Healer turned and began to walk toward the Floo. Sirius saw Severus' jaw clench as they followed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Severus replied masking his features once again.

"Don't lie to me Snape," Sirius snapped. "Something's wrong."

"The potions I brew for Poppy are meant to be ingested," Severus said cryptically. Sirius' brow furrowed for a few moments and then his eyes widened. Severus nodded once. "I am not certain of what the effects will be given that it was absorbed through a cut in her arm."

"You think it will be more potent?" Sirius asked fearfully.

"Possibly," Severus said. "But I can't be sure." They had reached the Floo and Arianna stepped through. Before Snape could follow, Sirius grasped his arm.

"Sn-, Severus, will you start brewing as soon as we get back?" Sirius asked. Severus studied him for a moment.

"For your wife Black," Severus replied. "And your child. I'm not doing this for you."

"Wouldn't expect you to," Sirius answered and Snape disappeared into the fireplace. Sirius took a deep breath and willed himself calm before he followed.


	5. Worry

**A/N - Hello all. I do apologize for the cliffy last time, but all will be resolved in this chapter. Just to answer a question that was posed in the reviews, I do not have any prewritten chapters for this story. I am writing as I go, so the chances of posting more than one chapter a week are very slim. Actually, more like nonexistent. The fact that my children have not had a full week of school since the middle of December because of weather doesn't help anything. Things are quite loud around here when they are all home and not conducive at all to writing. :) If we ever get back to a normal school schedule (how long until spring again?) I hope to get a few chapters ahead once again. However, I will not post more than once a week until I have completed writing the story. I am very happy that you would like more than one chapter a week though! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the continued reviews! They make my day! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Worry**

**13 October 1996**

Arianna was already talking with Poppy and Snape when Sirius returned to the hospital wing.

"If I do not have everything I need, can the hospital provide it?" Severus was asking the Healer.

"Yes, so long as you give us the rest of whatever Catherine doesn't use," Arianna replied. Severus nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will be back shortly," he replied, then swept from the infirmary, robes billowing behind him as usual. Sirius sat down next to Catherine and took her hand again.

"How is she?" he asked.

"So far, everything is normal," Poppy replied. "We'll continue to monitor her for the next couple of hours and if nothing happens by then, nothing will." Sirius nodded and looked down at his wife. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. Catherine's eyelids fluttered for a moment and then her eyes opened. Sirius smiled at her.

"Sirius?" she questioned. "What's going on?"

"You fainted," he said. Her brow furrowed.

"Catherine," Arianna said. "How are you feeling?"

"Arianna?" Catherine said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember what happened Catherine?" Arianna asked, ignoring the question for now.

"I spoke to Rory and then I was walking back here so I could go home," she said. "I started to feel dizzy and I bumped into someone?" Arianna nodded.

"It was Severus," Poppy explained. "You fainted and he brought you here."

"Is everything all right?" Catherine asked in concern. Poppy and Arianna exchanged a glance. Catherine's grip tightened on Sirius' hand. "Sirius?"

"Sweetheart, when you bumped into Sn-, er, Severus, he was bringing potions to the hospital wing," Sirius said. "Some of the vials fell and one cut your arm."

"Which one?" Catherine asked.

"Muscle relaxer," Sirius said.

"But that's," Catherine trailed off her eyes widening in fear.

"Shh, love, it's all right," Sirius said. "So far everything is fine."

"So far?" Catherine managed, her voice choked.

"We'll monitor you for another couple of hours, just in case," Poppy explained.

"Arianna, you still haven't explained why you're here," Catherine said. The Healer sighed.

"Professor Snape and your husband came to the hospital to get the potion to stop labor, just in case you needed it," Arianna explained. "Unfortunately, due to a mix-up with our potions orders, we don't currently have any."

"Oh god," Catherine said.

"Severus is going to brew it for you," Sirius said. "And it's not very likely that you'll need it anyway. Don't worry." The man in question came back into the hospital wing.

"Severus," Catherine said as he approached her bed. "Thank you." He gave her a curt nod and then turned to Arianna.

"I will need two things," he said.

"Of course," the Healer replied. "Come with me and I'll make sure you get whatever you need." The two of them walked into Poppy's office and Sirius heard the whoosh of the Floo moments later.

"Now, I imagine what started all this is the fact that you haven't eaten anything for quite some time," Poppy chided gently. Catherine nodded. "I'll have something sent up for you then."

"Thank you Poppy," Catherine said. The matron went back into her office and Catherine turned to Sirius, worry stark on her face. "How much of the potion did I get?"

"We're not sure," Sirius said. "Two vials broke and there was a rather large piece of glass in your arm still stained blue." Catherine looked at the ceiling and blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears away, Sirius knew. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bed, bringing her hand between both of his. "It's all right, love. Arianna doesn't think the chances are very high that anything is going to happen and Severus will brew the other potion."

"That takes almost three hours to complete," she said. "A lot can happen in three hours."

"Nothing's happened yet," Sirius pointed out. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"How long has it been?" Catherine asked.

"Close to an hour," Sirius hedged.

"Sirius, how long?" Catherine demanded.

"Forty minutes," he admitted. She sighed.

"Not nearly long enough," she muttered. A house elf appeared with a pop, holding a tray in front of her. Poppy bustled from her office and raised the head of Catherine's bed. The elf levitated the tray to hover in front of her, then disappeared again.

"I know you're nervous, but try to eat something," Poppy encouraged, taking the lid from the top of the plate. Eggs, bacon and a bowl of fruit sat before Catherine. "Let me know if you feel anything out of the ordinary." Catherine nodded and the mediwitch disappeared back into her office. Catherine took a few half-hearted bites and then set the fork back on her tray. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Severus walked back through the infirmary.

"I've gotten everything I need and I will start brewing immediately," he informed them.

"Thank you Severus," Sirius said sincerely. The Potions Master stared at him for a few moments before turning on his heel and striding from the room.

"Since when do you call him Severus?" Catherine asked.

"Since he agreed to help you," Sirius said with a shrug, stealing a strawberry from her plate.

"Yes, that was a bit of a surprise," she said, taking another bite of her eggs Sirius was happy to see.

"He likes you," Sirius said. Catherine glanced sharply at him. "Not like that." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I mean he likes you, as a colleague or whatever. Believe me, he wouldn't have done any of this for me." Catherine snorted. "No matter how foul he seems, he does have a heart," Sirius continued. "He was as upset as Poppy when we realized which potion had broken." Catherine set down her fork again, bringing her hands down to cradle her stomach. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disrupt the tray.

"It's going to be all right love," he said. "Try not to worry." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Why don't you eat some more?"

"I'm not hungry," she said, leaning back into the pillows.

"Just some fruit," he urged. She sighed and popped a strawberry into her mouth. "So what did you need to talk to Rory about?" Poppy hadn't known why Catherine needed to speak with him, just that she had when Sirius had Flooed. Catherine recounted her discussion with Ellie and then her subsequent conversation with her son.

"Kevin, huh?" Sirius said when she'd finished. Catherine nodded.

"What?" she asked at his thoughtful expression.

"In my experience, twelve year old boys aren't that big on writing letters to each other," he said.

"Do you think he's lying?" Catherine asked.

"No, I didn't say that," Sirius assured her. "It's just James and Remus and I didn't write at all during summers."

"Well, you did have the Floo," she reminded him.

"James and I did, but not Moony," Sirius replied. "He wasn't hooked up to the network. And it's not as if my mother let me Floo James often anyway." He shrugged.

"Well, it is a bit different," Catherine said. "Summer holidays are only for two months, but Rory's gone for ten." Sirius shrugged.

"Maybe you're right," he replied, but he still looked thoughtful.

"Sirius, are you trying to make me worry?" she demanded.

"What? No!" he insisted.

"Well then stop looking like you're trying to figure out some kind of puzzle," she said in exasperation.

"Sorry," he said.

"You can take the tray," she told him. "I'm finished." Sirius looked down at the little she'd eaten and bit back a sigh. He took hold of the tray, cancelling the spell on it and set it on the bedside table. Catherine turned looking as if she were going to say something else when she froze, her mouth in a little round 'o'.

"Catherine," he said hesitantly.

"Get Poppy," she said. Sirius sat frozen in place, his heart in his throat. "Now!" she hissed. He jumped up and ran to Poppy's office.

"Poppy!" he called. The mediwitch instantly appeared, the fear on her face an echo of Sirius' own, he knew. The two rushed back to Catherine's bed. Poppy waved her wand over Catherine abdomen. She and Catherine both stared at the light that appeared, neither speaking.

"What?" Sirius demanded. Catherine looked up at him, tears in her eyes, her hands returned to cradling her belly. She pulled in a sobbing breath. "No," he whispered. There was silence in the infirmary for a few moments before Poppy returned to her normal demeanor. She immediately lowered the head of Catherine's bed so she was once again lying down and had Catherine turn slightly to her left side before cast a set of monitoring charms over her.

"Now listen to me, both of you," the mediwitch said briskly. "It was one contraction and not a very strong one at that. It doesn't mean that you will go into full labor. Catherine, you need to calm down and stay as quiet as possible. Sirius, you need to help her." Sirius pulled in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm going to go and call Arianna."

Sirius looked down at his wife as Poppy hurried back to her office. The terror was plain on her face and she was crying harder. He pulled the chair closer to her bed, not wanting to sit on the edge and jostle her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, then gently ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Cat, listen to me," he said soothingly. She turned towards him, still crying. "Love, you need to calm down. Remember your breathing." He put his free hand to her cheek and brushed a few errant curls form her face. She tried to take a deep breath, but she was crying too hard.

"S-Sirius," she said breath hitching. "C-can't."

"You can," he said, bringing her hand to his chest. "Breathe with me, Cat, just like before. Come on." He could see the concentration on her face as she tried to match her breaths to his. He smiled at her encouragingly, nodding every so often, until she had finally calmed down. He kissed the back of her hand again. She took one more breath and then locked eyes with him.

"Sirius," she said quietly. "More than three months. It's much too soon."

"I know," he replied. "But like Poppy said, it was only one contraction. And I know I don't know a whole lot about this, but doesn't it usually take quite some time for babies to make an appearance? Harry took forever."

"Ellie too," she said with a smile. "Miranda on the other hand." She shook her head.

"How long?" he asked. Catherine looked up from where she had been worrying the edge of the blanket.

"Four hours," she replied.

"Four hours?" he repeated. "From start to finish?" She nodded. "Merlin."

"That's why," she paused and swallowed thickly. "The potion takes nearly three hours to brew and after a certain point, it will be too late for me to even take it." Her eyes filled with tears again. Sirius gripped her hand tightly in both of his.

"It's going to be all right," he said. "Severus is going to finish the potion and you're going to take it and our little girl will stay right where she belongs until it's time for us to meet her. All right?" Catherine nodded, blinking rapidly to try and stem the flow of her tears. "The most important thing is for you to stay calm and try and relax." She nodded again and closed her eyes, blowing out a breath. Poppy and Arianna came back into the room.

"Listen, I should go and Floo your mum and let her know that I'll be here for a bit," Sirius said. Catherine nodded and he squeezed her hand before heading into Poppy's office. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the grate, stepping in quickly and Flooing to the house.

As he stepped out, a wave of anguish overtook him and he fell to his knees. His vision clouded with tears and before he could stop it a great wrenching sob escaped. He heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming into the room.

"Sirius!" Jane exclaimed. "What is it?" Sirius could only shake his head, covering his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking. Jane knelt in front of him and put her hands on his upper arms, shaking him slightly. "Sirius, what's happened?"

"Catherine," he managed to choke out. "The baby."

"Is Catherine all right?" Jane asked her voice full of fear.

"She might," he pulled his hands away from his face and shook his head, trying to clear it. He finally looked at his mother-in-law. "She might be in labor." Jane gasped and gripped his arms harder. Sirius proceeded to tell her all that had happened.

"Dear god," Jane said when he'd finished. "But this potion, it will work?"

"It might if it's done in time," Sirius said. He stood and held his hand out to Jane to help her up. Her brow was furrowed in thought. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, our hospitals also have medication that they can give to stop labor," she said. "Can we move her?" Sirius shook his head.

"Poppy and Arianna don't want to chance it," he said. "But if we could get the medication and bring it to her," Sirius trailed off.

"Yes, but that would involve a doctor coming to Hogwarts," Jane said. "This isn't something you can just go buy at the local chemist."

"You wouldn't happen to know any doctors, would you?" Sirius asked hopefully. Jane shook her head.

"Not personally, no," she replied. The doorbell rang. "That will be Edward. He can stay with Miranda and then I can come with you to the school." Jane left to answer the door and returned with Edward a few minutes later.

"You're not keyed into the Floo," Sirius said, continuing their conversation. "We'd have to apparate to the gates and then walk up." He paused. "Or, wait. Winky."

"Master is calling for Winky," the house elf said as she appeared.

"Winky, can you take Jane to the Hogwarts hospital wing?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, Master," Winky replied.

"Perfect," Sirius said. Miranda came into the room.

"Granddad!" she squealed, then leaped into her grandfather's arms.

"Guess what?" he said, Jane having filled him in on what was happening.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"You and I get to spend the day together," he replied, tapping the end of her nose.

"Where are Grandma and Dad going?" she asked. "And where's Mum?" Jane glanced at Sirius who shrugged.

"You mother is at Hogwarts," Jane explained. "There's something that she needed to take care of and Sirius and I are going to help."

"Is something wrong with Ellie or Rory?" Miranda asked.

"No, darling they're just fine," Jane replied.

"Then why do you and Dad need to go?" Miranda questioned.

"Listen Princess," Sirius said, moving to stand next to her and Edward. "I promise I'll tell you everything once we get it all sorted, but for now I need you stay with your granddad, all right?" Miranda stared at him for a few moments, her eyes fearful.

"Is Mummy okay?" she whispered.

"Yes, your mum is fine, I swear," Sirius said. Miranda finally nodded and Sirius leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. We'll be back as soon as we can." He turned to his house elf. "Winky." Winky held her arm out to Jane who grabbed hold and the two disappeared. Sirius waved to Miranda and stepped back through the Floo, hoping with everything he had that it was all going to be all right.

* * *

Catherine watched as Arianna cast her diagnostics. Though she was trying to remain calm, the truth was she was petrified. She relaxed slightly when she heard the strong sounds of the baby's heartbeat, but not completely. Every tiny twinge or even ghost of pain set her on edge and she felt as if she were holding her breath, just waiting for something to happen.

When her mother appeared on Winky's arm, Catherine began to weep again. Jane hurried immediately to her side, taking her hand and kissing her forehead. Sirius appeared from Poppy's office moments later and dismissed Winky.

"How is everything?" he asked Arianna.

"She hasn't had another contraction yet, which is a good sign," the Healer told him. "I'm about to go check in with Professor Snape, but he should be a little over an hour into the potion by now."

"Jane had a suggestion at the house," Sirius said. "Apparently there is Muggle drug that does the same thing as the potion."

"Really?" Arianna said with interest.

"Yes, but a doctor needs to give it to her, so she would have to go to a Muggle hospital," he explained. Arianna looked at him strangely, not understanding why Muggles couldn't make their own potions, or drugs as they were called, like wizards did. She supposed maybe it was similar in that not all of them were proficient enough to make them, but nearly every witch or wizard could make a basic headache draught or stomach soother.

"We shouldn't move her unless we have no other choice," Arianna said.

"Yes, I know," Sirius agreed. "But I wondered if there was anyone at the hospital that was a Muggle-born. Perhaps they might have some way to get hold of this drug."

"Well, of course there are Muggle-born Healers," Arianna replied. "Healer Jeffries, the one that took care of Catherine when she splinched her leg, is Muggle-born."

"Ah yes, Remus mentioned that," Sirius said. "The one that got her the crutches." Arianna nodded.

"I'm going to monitor Catherine for a bit longer, but then I'll go back and see if he's working today," the Healer said. "I'll speak to him about it and see what he thinks." Sirius nodded.

The group sat in near silence for a while, Jane's quiet whispering to Catherine the only noise. They were all on edge; Sirius could only hope that things were going well down in Severus' lab. If he was successful in making the potion for Catherine in time, Sirius knew he would forever be in the Potion Master's debt. Surprisingly, the thought of it didn't make him want to vomit in disgust.

Sirius glanced back at his wife. She was pale and her eyes were red from all the crying she had done, but she looked calm at the moment. His eyes travelled to her rounded belly that had just recently begun to be more pronounced. Sweet Merlin she wasn't even six months along yet. Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions in check. The last thing he needed was to upset Catherine.

He tensed when her eyes opened wider and there was a flash of light from the monitoring spells. Poppy and Arianna looked at each other.

"Another one?" Sirius asked and Poppy nodded.

"How long?" Arianna questioned.

"Twenty minutes," Poppy replied.

"What does that mean?" Sirius inquired.

"Things are not dire yet," Arianna explained. "Twenty minutes is quite a length of time and we don't even recommend patients come to hospital unless they are less than fifteen minutes apart, most wait until closer to ten." Catherine took a deep breath and gripped her mother's hand more tightly. Sirius pulled the Healer aside.

"But she is in labor then," Sirius said.

"Not necessarily," Arianna said. "I've had patients who've had contractions off and on for six weeks before they actually deliver."

"Yes, but they were only six weeks from their due dates, I assume," Sirius said. "She is more than three months out."

"Sirius, I know you're worried and you have good reason," Arianna tried to reassure him. "But you've got to stay confident and calm for Catherine. Staying relaxed and positive is the most important thing for her right now." Sirius nodded. "I do want to go check in with the Professor. I'd like to get a more definite timeline from him and then I'll head back to St. Mungo's and see if I can find Healer Jeffries."

"All right, thank you," Sirius said. Arianna squeezed his arm and went to speak to Poppy before she left to find Severus. Sirius walked up behind Jane. She moved aside so he could take her place next to Catherine.

"Sirius," she whispered.

"Hush, love," he said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm sorry," she said, tears running down her cheeks again.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"I should have come home instead of coming here after my shift," she replied. "I know you were upset and thought I was pushing myself to hard and now look what's happened."

"It was an accident Cat," he said, trying to soothe her.

"Yes, but if I hadn't come here it wouldn't have happened," she insisted.

"Listen to me," Sirius said, sitting down gingerly on the edge of her bed. "This is not your fault. It was an accident. And you would not have been you if you hadn't come here to help Poppy. That's who you are love and it's one of the things I love the most about you. I do not blame you, so stop blaming yourself."

"I can't," she said her voice choked. He leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. He rested his forehead against hers knowing that nothing he could say would make her change her mind. So he simply offered her his reassurance. They remained that way, Sirius gently running his hands through her hair and Catherine gripping his hand tightly, until Arianna returned.

"Severus is a bit more than halfway through," she said brightly. The monitoring spell flared again and Catherine squeezed Sirius' hand so hard he wondered if she'd broken something.

"Still twenty minutes," Poppy said. Arianna nodded.

"Catherine, I'm going to go back to St. Mungo's for a short while," she said. "I want to talk to Healer Jeffries about something your mother mentioned." Catherine looked quizzically at Jane who indicated she would explain later. "Poppy if you need me, just Floo." The matron nodded and Arianna disappeared into Poppy's office.

"What was she talking about?" Catherine demanded after Arianna had disappeared. Jane explained what she'd told Sirius about the Muggle drugs. "I can't believe I didn't think of that," Catherine said.

"Well, regardless, it doesn't sound as if it will be an easy prospect," Sirius said. "We should probably just wait for Severus to finish the potion." Catherine nodded and then tried to stifle a yawn. "Why don't you sleep love?"

"I can't," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Catherine, you don't have to be awake for me to monitor you," Poppy reminded her. "Sleep is probably the best thing for you right now."

"Lie down with me," Catherine said to Sirius, her eyes silently pleading with him. He glanced at Poppy who nodded, waving her wand to expand the bed. Sirius toed off his boots and climbed in carefully trying not to disrupt his wife. Once he was stretched out beside her, she moved to lay her head on his chest, gripping the front of his shirt in her hand. He wrapped an arm around her and laid the other one on top of her arm on his chest, kissing the top of her head. He gently ran his fingers up and down her back as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out. Jane and Poppy took up sentry like positions at the foot of the bed on either side. Sirius closed his eyes as well, praying to any deity that might be listening that his daughter stayed put.

* * *

Catherine wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she awoke it was with a gasp. Sirius sat up instantly, his eyes clouded with worry as he glanced toward Poppy.

"Another one," she said.

"That one hurt," Catherine said. She saw her mother look at Sirius in concern. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not quite an hour," Poppy replied.

"And how many did I have while I was sleeping?" Catherine asked.

"That was the fourth," Poppy said.

"Four!" Catherine exclaimed. "Then they're only fifteen minutes apart now." She didn't miss the swift glance that Poppy gave Sirius. Catherine looked up at her husband who was clearly avoiding her gaze. "Sirius," she hissed. He closed his eyes momentarily.

"They were fifteen, but that one was only twelve," he finally said.

"Twelve?" she whispered. Sirius nodded. "How long until the potion is finished?"

"An hour I believe," Poppy said. Catherine closed her eyes.

"Where's Arianna?" she asked quietly.

"She should be here in a few minutes," Sirius said. He ran his fingers through her hair until the Healer came back into the ward. Poppy gave her an update on the contractions.

"The last one woke you up?" Arianna asked. Catherine nodded. Catherine could tell that Arianna was concerned about that. "They're getting stronger then." Catherine took a deep breath.

"Arianna, I want you to tell me what my options are," she said. "All of them please."

"All right," the Healer agreed. "The first is to wait for Professor Snape to finish the potion and administer it. It should be done within the hour and you're here already so we can give it to you right away. The problem is with dosage. Every witch is different and it can sometimes take a while to suss out the right one. Which means more time, obviously." Catherine nodded.

"The second is to give you Muggle drugs which apparently do the same thing as the potion," Arianna continued. "The problem there is we would have to move you and check you into a Muggle hospital. I spoke with Healer Jeffries and he's familiar with the method, but lacks any kind of credentials to get it for you himself. I don't want to move you right now, to be honest, not with the Professor so close to finishing. By the time we got you there and checked in, he would probably be done."

"Those drugs don't always work either," Catherine said. Sirius looked down at her. "They gave them to me with Rory and they didn't work."

"I didn't know that," Jane said.

"I didn't tell you Mum, you were still grieving over Dad," Catherine said with a shake of her head. "Besides it wasn't successful."

"Any other options?" Sirius asked.

"Simply wait and see what happens," Arianna said. "I don't recommend that one anymore as her contractions are getting stronger and closer together." Catherine looked up at Sirius.

"There's really no choice love, is there?" he asked. She shook her head. "Option number one it is then."

"Arianna, what if," Catherine trailed off for a moment, then cleared her throat and continued. "What if the potion doesn't work either?"

"Then we'll take you to St. Mungo's and deliver the baby," she said solemnly.

"What are her chances?" Catherine asked. She felt Sirius grip her hand tightly, but she had to know. Arianna sighed.

"You're only twenty-four weeks," the Healer said. "She only weighs a little over a pound and her lungs aren't developed yet. There would be other issues as well and while magic definitely makes it different than if you were a Muggle, there are some problems even that can't fix. It's not impossible, but it would be a long road." Catherine nodded, feeling the sting of tears once more. Sirius lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it and she could see the wetness in his own eyes.

"Then we'll just have to have faith that the potion will work, won't we," Jane said, a little too brightly in Catherine's opinion. They spent the next hour waiting with bated breath. The contractions moved from twelve minutes to ten and remained the same in intensity. Catherine hovered between abject terror and indifferent acceptance. Only Sirius sitting next to her, holding her hand and talking quietly to her, kept any kind of lid on her sanity. When Severus billowed into the hospital wing, she nearly wept in relief.

"Wonderful," Arianna said, taking the vials from the Potions Master. "All right Catherine we'll start with the standard dose and see how you do." Catherine nearly grabbed the vial and downed it in one large gulp.

And then the waiting game began. A half an hour and three more contractions passed before Arianna gave her another dose. After the second they slowed down for a while, but then returned to their previous ten-minute intervals. After an hour, Arianna picked up the third vial.

"This is the last I can give you," she said apologetically. "If this doesn't work, it's not going to." Catherine nodded in understanding and drank down the last vial. She held Sirius' hand tightly and waited. A little over ten minutes later, she had another contraction. Tears began sliding down her face.

"Remember," Arianna said soothingly. "It can take a bit of time to kick in. Don't give up hope yet." Catherine nodded as Sirius rubbed her back. When the next one came almost fifteen minutes had passed.

"Fifteen, that's good correct?" Sirius asked. "It's getting longer in between."

"Possibly, Black," Severus said in clipped tones as Poppy and Arianna looked at the diagnostics. "Let us wait a bit longer before we celebrate." Sirius simply nodded and Severus raised an eyebrow at the Marauder's lack of reaction.

The third was nearly twenty minutes after the second and Catherine allowed herself to hope. When the fourth took more than thirty minutes to make an appearance, Arianna was smiling.

"I think that you may just be out of danger," she said. "Baby looks good as well." Catherine began to cry again, tears of happiness and exhaustion this time. They waited another half an hour and when she hadn't felt even a twinge, Catherine finally allowed herself to relax.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius said and pulled Catherine into his arms. She laughed and cried into his neck, all at the same time. When she looked up, Arianna was smiling widely, Poppy and her mother had tears on their own cheeks. Severus was looking stoic as ever.

"Severus," Catherine said, reaching out a hand. The Potions Master walked stiffly to her bedside, but did not take her hand. Catherine settled for putting a hand on his arm. "Thank you," she said. "Truly." He merely nodded and turned to Arianna.

"Healer Thomason, I shall go and bottle up the rest of the potion for you to take to St. Mungo's," he said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Professor," Arianna replied with a nod. Severus turned and began to sweep from the ward.

"Snape, wait," Sirius called after him, getting up and hurrying to the doors himself. Severus stopped just inside the infirmary doors and turned back to sneer at the other wizard.

"Black," he drawled.

"Sna-, Severus," Sirius said. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for Catherine and the baby. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I will be forever indebted to you." Severus' lip curled.

"I'm sure you just love that, don't you Black?" he said derisively.

"Actually, it doesn't bother me at all," Sirius said. "I would do anything for them." He held out his hand. "So thank you." Severus stared at him in shock for a moment before he finally stuck out his own hand and the two men shook. Snape then turned without a word and stalked away. Sirius returned to Catherine's bedside.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd see in my lifetime," she quipped. Sirius smiled softly at her.

"Don't you know by now that I would do anything for you?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her. He brought a hand to her belly and Catherine covered it with her own, letting herself get lost in his lips. It wasn't until there were throats clearing behind them that Sirius pulled away.

"I'm not done with you yet," Arianna said, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Catherine blushed and Sirius chuckled. "Would you like to sit up?"

"Yes, please," Catherine said in relief. Arianna raised the head of her bed slightly and Sirius arranged the pillows behind her.

"All right," she said. "Because it took so much of the potion to get the contractions to stop, I'd like to err on the side of caution." Catherine nodded. "I'm putting you on bed rest for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Catherine exclaimed.

"Love," Sirius chided.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Go on."

"I want you to stay here for the first week," Arianna continued. "Poppy can monitor you." Catherine was shaking her head.

"Can't I do this at home?" she begged. "I can monitor myself."

"I'd rather not move you just yet," Arianna said.

"Wait a minute, not move me?" Catherine questioned.

"Yes, I meant _complete_ bed rest," Arianna said firmly.

"Arianna, do you really think that's necessary?" Catherine asked. "Surely I can at least get up to use the loo."

"Catherine," Arianna said gently. "I want you to remember what happened here today and what led up to it." Catherine opened her mouth to reply, then shut it again. Sirius had taken her hand and was looking at her pleadingly. "You've got a history of premature labor caused by stress. I don't want to take any chances." Catherine sighed and nodded.

"And after the week is up?" she asked.

"We'll reassess," the Healer said. "If all has been quiet, then you can go home for the second week." She paused then looked at Catherine gravely. "I do want you to prepare yourself for the fact that regardless of what happens, I am going to recommend that you postpone the rest of your healer training until after the baby is born." Catherine couldn't even protest she was so shocked. Severus came back into the ward, a small crate in his hands.

"Thank you so much Professor," Arianna said as he handed it to her. "I know the Potions department will appreciate it. If you ever tire of academia," she trailed off, letting the offer dangle.

"I shall be sure to let you know," Severus said without even a twitch of his lips.

"All right, I'll be off," Arianna said. "Poppy contact me if there's any problem at all."

"Of course," Poppy replied.

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow," Arianna said to Catherine who nodded. The Healer said good-bye to everyone else and made her way to the Floo in Poppy's office.

"I shall take my leave as well," Severus said, nodding to the women in the room. "Poppy do you need me to brew more muscle relaxer or will you be able to get by with your current stock?"

"We'll be fine for now Severus," she replied. "It was only two vials." He nodded.

"Good luck Catherine," he said before he left.

"Thank you," Catherine replied with a smile.

"Do you need anything?" Poppy asked Catherine once Severus had gone.

"The loo," Catherine said her cheeks reddening. Poppy nodded and shooed Sirius from the bed, drawing screens around it. She performed the appropriate charms and Catherine winced.

"I'm sorry dear, I know they're uncomfortable," Poppy said. "Just remember it's only for a week and the longer you keep that little girl in there the better."

"I know," Catherine said. "But a week, Poppy." Poppy patted her hand as she vanished the screens. Sirius returned to her side.

"All right love?" he asked. Catherine nodded.

"Sirius what are we going to do about Miranda?" she asked.

"Between your mum and Edward and I, she'll be fine," Sirius said. "And I can bring her here in the evening to visit. And look, you can see Ellie and Rory every day, if you like. Harry too." Catherine sighed.

"Miranda will be fine," Jane said. "Don't you worry about her."

"I know Mum," Catherine said trying to smile.

"In fact," Jane said. "Sirius, I should probably head home and let Miranda and Edward know that everything's all right."

"Of course," Sirius said calling for Winky. The house elf appeared instantly. "Winky, can you take Mrs. Powell home please?"

"Of course Master," Winky said, then looked at Catherine. "Is Mistress being all right?"

"Yes, Winky, I'm fine now, thank you," Catherine said.

"And Little Mistress?" Winky asked. Catherine was confused for a moment and then realized she meant the baby. Catherine smiled and brought a hand to her stomach.

"She is just fine as well," Catherine said and Winky nodded in satisfaction.

"Ma'am," she said, holding out her arm to Jane. Jane took hold and the two disappeared. Sirius settled back down next to Catherine on the bed. She snuggled into his side and he entwined her fingers with his.

"I was so scared," Catherine whispered. Sirius grip on her hand tightened.

"I know love," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Me too." They sat quietly for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts until Catherine looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face with his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss and she moaned.

He had moved to her neck before they were interrupted by a loud 'Ahem'. Sirius looked up at Poppy who stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the two of them.

"I am quite sure that is _not_ on the list of approved bed rest activities," she said her voice clipped. Catherine buried her face in Sirius' shoulder, trying to muffle her laughter.

"I'm sorry Poppy," he said. "It won't happen again." He was having a hard time keeping his own amusement at bay.

"Do I need to ban you from the hospital wing Mr. Black?" she demanded and Sirius instantly felt fourteen again.

"No Ma'am," he replied quickly and Catherine snorted in laughter. Poppy sniffed and nodded.

"Good," she said, then turned on her heel and went back to her office.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble," he grumbled as Catherine finally lost control and began to laugh in earnest.

"It takes two you know," she said between giggles.

"Well, how come she only yelled at me then?" he asked pouting.

"Force of habit?" Catherine suggested and Sirius snorted.

"You're probably right about that," he said. He kissed her forehead. "It's good to see you laughing." Catherine smiled at him.

"I'm just very happy right now," she said. "Bed rest or no."

"Do you want me to find the kids?" he asked.

"No, I'll have Poppy send a message to Minerva and Filius," Catherine said. "They can come up after dinner. Unless you want to go prowl around the castle."

"No, I'd rather stay here with you," he said. She smiled and snuggled back into his side. He waited until she had drifted off before he let the smile fall from his face. He turned a bit so he could study her, looking so peaceful in her sleep. He brought a hand down to rest on her belly and after a few moments was rewarded with a kick. He pulled in a breath as the tears returned, when he realized just how close to losing her they had come. Catherine slept on, oblivious to his despair, which was what Sirius wanted. He wrapped his free arm more tightly around his wife and whispered to both of them.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."


	6. Recovery

**A/N - Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter! I appreciate every one of them, even if I can't respond to you personally. :) A bit of everything in this chapter. Next up will be the first Quidditch match of the year. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**Recovery**

**13 October 1996**

Ellie rushed into the infirmary followed closely by Rory and Harry.

"Mum!" she exclaimed when she saw Catherine. She was in the far corner of the hospital wing and normally would have screens around her bed for privacy, but Poppy had removed them knowing that the children were coming. Ellie ran across the room and nearly threw herself into her mother's arms. The boys had reached her as well and stood looking worried.

"I'm fine, all of you," she said, looking at each one in turn.

"What happened?" Ellie demanded. "Professor Flitwick just said that you were here and wanted to see us." The boys nodded as apparently Minerva had told them the same thing.

"After I left Rory, I ran into Professor Snape on my way back here," Catherine explained. "He was bringing some potions for Madame Pomfrey and one broke and cut my arm. It made me go into labor." Ellie gasped. "I'm fine now," Catherine stated. "Professor Snape was able to brew a potion for me that stopped everything and your sister is just fine."

"I should have walked you back," Rory said, clearly angry with himself.

"It's not your fault sweetheart," Catherine assured him.

"I could tell you weren't right Mum," Rory protested. "I should have walked you back."

"Rory," Sirius said. "No one blames you." Rory gave him a glare that Catherine didn't quite understand.

"Stop being a prat Rory," Ellie snapped. Rory looked at his sister incredulously for a moment, then glared at her as well.

"Look," Sirius said, rising from his chair. "I don't know what is going on with the two of you and frankly, right now I really don't care. Your mother is supposed to stay calm and avoid stress. If the two of you can't abide by that, then you won't be welcome here at all." His voice had risen as he had been talking and he was nearly shouting now.

"Sirius," Catherine said quietly. He didn't look at her. Catherine glanced at Harry who nodded. Harry stepped forward and put an arm around his godfather.

"Sirius, let Catherine talk to Ellie and Rory, yeah?" Harry said, leading Sirius away from the bed. Sirius sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. As they passed by Ellie, she reached a hand out and put in on Sirius' arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tears in her eyes. He smiled and tapped her under the chin before he continued to follow Harry.

"I'm sorry Mum," Ellie said once Sirius and Harry were out of earshot.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Catherine said with a smile. "Sirius has been rather worried today and it's just gotten the better of him, I think." She looked at Rory who was still glaring daggers into Sirius' back. "Rory?"

"He shouldn't talk to us like that," Rory said tightly as he turned around to face his mother. Catherine's eyes narrowed a bit.

"He shouldn't have gotten so upset, no," Catherine agreed. "But what he said was true. I am supposed to avoid stress and he is worried about me and the baby." Rory muttered something under his breath, but Catherine didn't catch what he said. "What was that?"

"Nothing Mum," Rory mumbled. "I'm sorry." Ellie was looking at her brother in confusion.

"Is everything all right sweetheart?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes, it's fine," Rory said, but a bit grudgingly in Catherine's opinion. Harry and Sirius rejoined them.

"Ellie, Rory, I'm sorry I snapped," Sirius said. "It's been a long day." Rory gave him a curt nod, but Ellie moved to his side and leaned against him. He put an arm around her and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Catherine watched Rory throughout the exchange and noticed a strange look on his face. It was part anger and part, longing, if she wasn't mistaken.

Before she could say anything, Sirius turned to Rory and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, but Rory stiffened and moved slightly. Sirius removed his hand and only Catherine saw the fleeting look of disappointment on his face before he covered it. Sirius moved back to the chair he'd been sitting in and the children surrounded the bed.

"You can climb in if you want," she said to Ellie. Ellie sat down gingerly next to her and Rory perched on the foot of the bed. Sirius conjured another chair for Harry. "Ellie, you can touch me," Catherine said with a laugh. "I'm not going to break." Ellie finally smiled and leaned against her mother.

"Does Manda know?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, your grandmother was here earlier and she told her when she went home," Catherine said. "Sirius is going to bring her by tomorrow after school." Ellie nodded.

"How long will you be here?" Harry asked.

"My Healer wants Madame Pomfrey to monitor me for a week," Catherine said. "Then I can go home, hopefully, but I'll need to stay in bed another week there."

"I thought you said everything was okay," Ellie said in concern.

"It is, but they want to keep it that way," Catherine replied. "They're just being cautious because of what happened with your brother."

"What about me?" Rory asked.

"The fact that you decided to make your appearance a month before you were supposed to," Catherine said with a smile. Rory blushed a bit. "You know, if you had come on time you would have only been a first year." Rory made a face and they all laughed.

"Yeah, good thing you're not or no quidditch," Harry said. "Well, not until next year at least." Rory looked as if this would have been a fate worse than death and they all laughed again.

"So how are classes going?" Catherine asked and the Gryffindors in the room groaned as Ellie began to talk excitedly about her schedule.

"How about you Harry?" Catherine asked when Ellie had finished. "Potions going all right?"

"Very well, actually. Erm, Professor Slughorn is a lot different than Snape," Harry said, but Catherine noticed that his eyes slid away from hers when he said it.

"Professor Snape Harry," Sirius said and they all looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I didn't think that you liked Professor Snape," Ellie said.

"He helped your mother today," Sirius said as if that explained everything. "How is he as a Defense teacher by the way?"

"Better than a lot of people we've had," Ellie said. Rory, having only had Umbridge to compare him too, nodded vigorously.

"Professor Lupin was better," Harry said stubbornly.

"Yeah," Ellie agreed. "But Professor Snape is pretty good." Harry didn't say anything. Catherine had heard rumors that Harry had gotten detention from Severus on the first day of Defense, but she hadn't said anything to Sirius. If Harry wanted to tell them about it, he would.

"Catherine, do you know how Katie is?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"They're very optimistic that she'll make a full recovery, but it's going to take quite a while," Catherine told him. He sighed.

"So she won't be at the Quidditch match next month?" Rory asked.

"I'm afraid not Rory," Catherine said. Rory groaned.

"Who are you going to get Harry?" he asked.

"Not sure," Harry said. "Demelza was pretty good."

"So was Dean Thomas," Rory pointed out. Dean Thomas, that was who Ginny had been holding hands with at the Welcoming Feast, Catherine realized. Harry made a face. "Don't you like Dean?" Rory asked.

"I like him just fine," Harry said but with an edge to his voice. Catherine glanced at Sirius whose eyes danced in amusement. "I don't know, I'll think about it."

They spent the next hour chatting about one thing or another until Catherine yawned. Sirius, noticing this, began to shoo the children out.

"All right, your mother needs her rest and I'm sure you lot have homework you need to do," he said. Ellie slid from the bed after giving her mother a hug and a kiss. She hugged Sirius as well and then stepped back as Rory said good-bye to Catherine. He glanced at Sirius and gave him a nod, but said nothing. Ellie cuffed him in the back of the head when he reached her side. He glared at her while he rubbed the sore spot.

"Good night Catherine," Harry said, as he bent to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Thank you Harry," Catherine replied with a smile. Harry hugged Sirius and the three left the infirmary.

"So I see Rory still has issues with me," Sirius said lightly, but Catherine knew it bothered him more than he let on.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I don't know what's going on with him," Catherine said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it love," he said, as he bent and kissed her forehead. "He'll come around eventually."

"Do you have to work early tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you to stay, but if you have to go in early, then you'd better go home," she replied resignedly. He rolled his eyes, then drew his wand to expand the bed once again. She looked at him in surprise as he climbed in beside her.

"Do you think I can't set an alarm charm just as easily here as I can at home?" he asked.

"No, but this bed can't be as comfortable as the one at home," she pointed out.

"Quiet woman, I'm trying to sleep," he said. She chuckled as she looked at him lying there with his eyes closed. She turned to her side and snuggled back against him. His arms went around her, coming to settle on her stomach, rubbing the expanding bump gently. She laid her arm across his and sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and relaxing back into him.

Poppy came out an hour later to check on Catherine and smiled at the sight in front of her. Sirius opened one eye and shrugged a shoulder as the matron chuckled and replaced the screens around the bed ensuring no one would bother them.

* * *

**20 October 1996**

The next week passed agonizingly slowly for Catherine. The children stopped in each day and Sirius brought Miranda over every afternoon after school. He spent most nights there with her except when he had to work the late shift and yesterday her mother had come and stayed most of the afternoon. Myra had even stopped by a few days before and Filius and Minerva visited once or twice. Severus had stopped by as well, although he never stayed longer than to enquire how she was doing.

Catherine had read and slept and made list after list of things that she wanted to speak with Winky about regarding Grimmauld Place, things she still needed to get for the baby, things they needed to do in the house before the baby came. She even added a few more names to their list. She hadn't had one contraction or even a small twinge. She was bored out of her mind.

"How are you doing?" Arianna asked breezily as she finally arrived that afternoon.

"I'm fine, truly," Catherine said. "Can't I please go home?" Arianna chuckled.

"Let me check you over first," she said running a diagnostic. "Well, everything looks good, so yes, you can go home."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Catherine said.

"But, I still want you on modified bed rest," Arianna admonished. "You can get up to use the loo or stretch your legs from time to time, but no stairs." Catherine groaned. "Let me guess, your bedroom is upstairs?"

"Yes," Catherine said with a sigh. Arianna gave her a sympathetic look.

"And I'm sure I don't have to say this, but bed rest includes no, shall we say, extra-curricular activities with your husband," the Healer continued with a smirk. Catherine reddened, but nodded. The man in question walked into the ward.

"So," he said, looking from one woman to the other.

"She can go home," Arianna said and Sirius' face split into a wide grin. Arianna explained the restrictions and Sirius nodded, assuring the Healer he would make sure Catherine complied. There was a commotion at the door and the children came in, Ellie with Ethan in tow. The two were holding hands and had their school bags with them.

"So what's the verdict?" Ellie asked.

"I'm going home," Catherine replied.

"I'm so glad Mum," Ellie said, hugging her. "But I will miss you. It was nice having you here."

"I'll miss you too," Catherine said. She got hugs from both Rory and Harry and a kiss on the cheek from Ethan.

"Well, we had better go," Ellie said. "We're off to the library, essays to work on."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?" Rory quipped. Sirius hid a laugh behind his hand as Ellie smacked her brother on the back of the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Would you stop doing that?"

"I will when you stop being a git," Ellie retorted.

"Ellie," Catherine said sternly. "Rory."

"Sorry, Mum," they both responded in unison. Harry barely hid a snicker.

"Come on Rory, we've got practice," he said, clapping the younger boy on the shoulder. The two waved and followed Ethan and Ellie from the room. Catherine sighed and shook her head, but there was a fond look on her face.

"All right, Mrs. Black," Sirius said. "Let's get you home." Catherine smiled as he waved his wand and her hospital gown was transfigured into robes for the moment. He and Arianna helped her from the bed, Poppy looking on in concern.

Catherine's legs were shaky, having not been used in a week, although Poppy and Sirius had massaged them every day. She leaned heavily against her husband, her other side propped up by Arianna as they made their way to the Floo.

"I'll be by to check on you on Wednesday," Arianna said. "Have Sirius Floo if you need anything before that." Catherine nodded.

"Thank you Arianna," she said. Sirius threw powder into the fireplace and wrapped both arms around Catherine's waist, practically carrying her inside. Moments later, they arrived at the house, Jane and Miranda standing there to greet them.

"Mum!" Miranda said excitedly, but Jane held her back.

"Hi sweetheart," Catherine said. As soon as they'd made it out of the fireplace, Sirius picked her up in his arms. Catherine huffed. "I can walk now you know."

"No you can't," Sirius said. "Stairs remember?"

"Fine," she said huffing again. "But when we get upstairs, you're putting me down." He simply smirked and she knew he had no intention of doing so. And in all honesty, she really didn't mind.

Sure enough, when they reached the top of the stairs, Sirius simply continued on until he reached their bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, helping to prop the pillows up behind her. She glared at him, but his face never lost its grin. Miranda followed them in and bounced up on to the bed beside her mother.

"I missed you Mum," she said.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Catherine replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Will you read to me?" Miranda asked.

"Of course I will," Catherine said. Miranda scrambled from the bed and ran from the room to get her book.

"Glad to be home?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside her.

"Hm, yes," she said. "Although I wish I weren't still in bed."

"One more week," Sirius said, rubbing her stomach. "We need to have a discussion later."

"About what?" Catherine asked.

"About what Arianna said about you returning to work," Sirius replied. Catherine sighed. She knew this was going to be an argument.

"Sirius," she began, but he held up a hand.

"Later," he told her and seconds later Miranda returned to the room, book in hand. Catherine made a face at her husband. Stupid animagus hearing. Miranda, oblivious to any tension in the room, climbed into bed and snuggled into Catherine's side, handing her the book they had been reading before Catherine's stay in the hospital wing. Sirius leaned forward and kissed both of them on the forehead, then rose and left the room. Catherine settled back against the pillows and opened the book, vowing that she would get her way against her equally stubborn husband.

* * *

Later that night, after Miranda was asleep, Sirius stood in the bedroom, readying himself for bed. Catherine had already used the loo and was sitting up in their bed waiting for him. The excitement of her mother being home had kept Miranda up later than usual and they hadn't had a chance to talk before now.

"I know you're not going to like what I have to say," Sirius said as he took off his watch and laid it on the dresser.

"Well, you're probably not going to like what I have to say either, so I guess we're starting off on equal footing at least," Catherine replied.

"Cat," Sirius said in exasperation, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his trousers.

"Just listen to me Sirius," she said. He sighed and motioned for her to go ahead. "I've only got three weeks left on my second year of training. Three. Surely I can at least finish it out before the baby comes."

"You know what Arianna said," Sirius reminded her.

"I know, but Healers always err on the side of caution," she returned. "It's only three weeks, Sirius."

"Anything can happen in three weeks, love," he said, coming and sitting down on the bed next to her, his shirt hanging open. "I know you're frustrated, but you've got to think about our daughter."

"But it's not my job that causes me stress," she protested. "I love St. Mungo's." Sirius eyed her skeptically.

"Was it or was it not your job that kept you from eating for ten hours?" he asked. "Which then, in turn, caused you to run into Snape and faint."

"I knew that you blamed me," Catherine said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"No," Sirius assured her, taking her hands in his. "I do not blame you for anything that happened. No more than I blame Poppy for asking you to go to Hogwarts or Severus for being in that part of the corridor at that exact time or Rory for not walking back with you to the infirmary or myself for not coming sooner to check on you. I don't blame anyone for what happened. But I refuse to allow you to do something that might cause it to happen again."

"Allow?" Catherine repeated her voice deadly quiet, pulling her hands from his grasp. Sirius immediately backpedalled.

"That's not what I meant," he said hurriedly. Catherine's eyes narrowed. He sighed again. "Damn it, I just don't want something to happen that we could have easily prevented." He stood up and threw up his hands. "What's wrong with that?" Catherine stared at him for a few moments.

"Nothing," she said.

"Sorry?" he replied.

"Nothing is wrong with that," she said. "It's what I should want too. It _is_ what I want, I just," she waved a hand and felt her eyes filling. Sirius sat back down beside her.

"Talk to me love," he said gently.

"It's all this uncertainty," she finally said. "I hate it. I don't know what's going on with Daniel, the threat from Hargrove is still hanging over us and Voldemort and Harry," she stopped and swallowed, then pulled in a breath. She looked up at him as a tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Work was always something I could control," she said. "And when I'm there, it takes my mind off of everything else. I can lose myself in what I'm doing and I don't have to worry for a little while." She stopped and Sirius pulled her into his arms as she choked out a sob. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. When she had recovered herself, she pulled back from him.

"I've never been someone who could just sit around with nothing to do," she said. "I've never had the chance to be that person, or at least not for quite some time. I need to stay busy or I'll go round the twist Sirius." He chuckled.

"What if you still went in and worked with Poppy?" he suggested. "It's only once a week and it's less stress than St. Mungo's. It's not as busy so you could rest if you needed to and I know that Poppy won't let you forget to eat." She laughed a bit herself.

"Yes, I would love that," she agreed. "But I just keep thinking that it's only three weeks." She sighed. Then her brow furrowed in thought.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Well I'd have to talk to Healer Stillworth," Catherine said. "But what if I could finish out the last three weeks, just on a modified schedule?"

"What did you have in mind?" he questioned.

"Well, if I could split my shifts, I would only work four hours at a time," she explained. "It would take me longer, but I'd still finish before Christmas. It's not as long on my feet and eating wouldn't be an issue. That way, once I'm ready to go back after the baby is born, I'd be able to start on my third year."

"Do you think he would agree?" Sirius said.

"I'm not sure, but there's no harm in asking is there?" she returned.

"I suppose not," he agreed. "But I want to present this plan to Arianna first. If she has objections then we reconsider. Agreed?"

"All right," Catherine acquiesced. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away. "Now come to bed."

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?" he chuckled, standing and taking off his shirt, then his trousers. He hung them on the back of the chair near the bed before he climbed in behind her. She grabbed his arm and dragged it over her waist to rest his hand on her stomach. "Like I said, bossy." She responded by jerking her bum backwards into him.

"Careful love," he said, kissing her shoulder. "Do that too much and I might just have to break one of Arianna's rules." She snorted in amusement and entwined their fingers. He chuckled and kissed her neck, settling down into sleep.

* * *

**23 October 1996**

"Are you sure?" Jane asked for the fifth time.

"Mum, yes, I'm positive," Catherine said in exasperation. "It's your birthday. And since I can't get up and make you a birthday dinner and I refuse to let you make your own, you should spend it getting spoiled by Edward."

"But Sirius won't be home for another two hours," Jane said nervously.

"I think that I'm capable of surviving without my husband for two hours," Catherine said dryly.

"You know what I mean," Jane said her eyes narrowing.

"Mum, I appreciate your concern, truly I do, but Miranda is nine years old, not a baby," Catherine said. "If I need anything she can get it and Sirius is bringing home take-away for dinner. We'll be fine."

"What if something happens?" Jane asked.

"I'll call for Winky and she can bring you home or I'll send a patronus to Sirius," Catherine said. Her expression softened. "Don't worry, please. Arianna said everything was going fine when she was here today." Jane sighed.

"I know dear, I just can't help it," she said. Catherine smiled. "Do you have any idea why Edward wants to take me to the cottage?"

"No, but I suspect it has something to do with how much the two of you enjoyed being there this summer," Catherine said. "And it's private."

"So is his flat," Jane replied.

"True, but the cottage comes with Winky," Catherine said with a grin.

"Yes, there is that," Jane agreed. "Who knew such a tiny creature could be such an outstanding cook." Catherine chuckled.

"Besides, a walk on the beach in the moonlight?" Catherine said. "Sounds rather romantic to me." Her mother blushed a bit and Catherine laughed.

"Mum, I need help with this homework," Miranda said coming into the room.

"All right sweetheart, climb up," Catherine said. Miranda scrambled up on the bed next to her mother.

"I'd better finish getting a few things together," Jane said. "Miranda you're going to take good care of your mum until your dad gets home right?" It had taken a little while, but Jane was now trying to remember to refer to Sirius as Miranda's father. It made Miranda happy and there wasn't anything Jane wouldn't do for her grandchildren.

"Yes Grandma," Miranda promised.

"Good girl," Jane praised. "I'll be back in a bit then."

"So what's the problem then?" Catherine asked her daughter once her mother had left the room. Miranda pointed out the maths problem she was having trouble with and the two set to working.

* * *

A short time later, Jane returned to Catherine's bedroom, Edward behind her. Miranda jumped up to greet her grandfather and afterward, Edward walked to the side of the bed and kissed Catherine's cheek. She smiled up at him.

"All ready to go then?" she asked and they both nodded. "Winky."

"Mistress be calling Winky?" the elf said as she appeared in the room. Miranda waved to her and Winky smiled and waved shyly back.

"Yes, Winky, Jane and Edward and ready to go to the cottage now," Catherine said.

"Very good Mistress," Winky replied. She held out her arms. "Sir, Ma'am." The two each took an arm.

"Have fun," Catherine said just before they winked out of sight.

* * *

Miranda and Catherine were snuggled in her bed watching the telly when Sirius arrived home. He walked into the room shedding his Auror robes.

"Well don't you two look cozy," he said with a smile, hanging his robes in the wardrobe before pulling off his boots. Once he'd done so, Miranda stood on the bed and leaped into his arms, a ritual they'd begun since Catherine had been home.

"Did you get dinner?" she asked. "I'm starved."

"Do you have a hollow leg?" he returned and Catherine bit back a laugh.

"What?" Miranda said in confusion.

"You're always starving," he said. "Do you put all the food in your hollow leg?"

"Da-ad," she said with a giggle. He tickled her and she laughed harder.

"As a matter of fact, I do have dinner," he replied. "Downstairs in the kitchen. Why don't you go down and set the table?" He set her on her feet.

"But what about Mum?" Miranda asked in confusion.

"I'll take care of your mum," Sirius assured her. "Just set her a place." Miranda nodded and skipped from the room.

"Hello," Sirius said as he turned to his wife, bending down and kissing her quite thoroughly.

"Hello yourself," she replied with a smile. "But I will echo Miranda's question. What about her mum?" Sirius grinned and before she could react, he'd scooped Catherine up in his arms. She shrieked.

"I thought you might like to eat in the kitchen tonight," he said. "And I know Arianna said no stairs, but she didn't say _I_ couldn't transport you." He carried her down the stairs and put her down in her chair at the table.

"Why didn't you think of this before?" she asked as they all tucked in to the Chinese food Sirius had brought home.

"I did," he said between bites. "But I was waiting for Arianna to come and check you over today first. Since she gave you a clean bill of health I decided it couldn't hurt." Catherine leaned forward and kissed him. Miranda grinned.

"Speaking of," Catherine said. "I spoke to her about work today."

"What did she think?" Sirius asked.

"She didn't say no straight off," Catherine replied. "She told me she'd think about it and let me know on Saturday when she comes to gives me a final once over." Sirius nodded and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So what's Edward up to?" Catherine asked nonchalantly.

"I don't think he's up to anything," Sirius replied equally casual.

"Right," Catherine said.

"What makes you think he's up to something?" Sirius asked.

"He could have taken her out for a nice dinner in London and had just as much privacy at his flat," Catherine pointed out.

"The cottage is special," Sirius said.

"I agree, but that still doesn't explain it," Catherine replied. "And I am positive that you know something."

"Even if I did, I'm sure I would have promised to keep it to myself," he returned. Miranda, who had been silent up to now, piped up.

"Maybe Granddad is going to ask Grandma to marry him." Catherine stared at her daughter. That hadn't even entered her mind, but it did make perfect sense.

"Why do you think that Miranda?" Catherine asked. Miranda shrugged.

"He loves her," she said simply as if that explained everything. Catherine glanced back to Sirius who carefully schooled his features. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sirius," she said. "What do you know?"

"I'm not saying a word," he replied, picking up his plate and carrying it to the sink.

"Sirius," Catherine warned, but he ignored her. He made a show of gathering up the leftovers and putting them away as Miranda cleared her own plate as well as Catherine's.

"Dad, can we play Exploding Snap?" Miranda asked.

"Is your homework done?" he returned. She nodded. "All right then," he said. "Go and get the cards."

"Sirius!" Catherine exclaimed when Miranda had left the kitchen. Sirius sighed and turned to her.

"You're just going to have to be patient Cat," he said. "I'm not saying that I have anything to tell, but even if I did, I wouldn't." She looked confused. "Tell that is. Now would you like to join us for a game of cards?"

"Ooh, you are exasperating," Catherine said grumpily. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Just another of my many endearing qualities," he said with a grin. She huffed and he held a hand out to help her up. She glared at him for a few seconds and then took his proffered hand, walking with him into the other room to play Snap with their daughter.

* * *

**24 October 1996**

Catherine drummed her fingers on her leg, sighing in exasperation and throwing the book she was trying to read down to the floor.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Sirius asked as he came into the room.

"Why aren't they back yet?" she demanded. Sirius laughed.

"Love, it's only 8:30," he replied. "If I'd had you all to myself at the cottage last night, I guarantee you we would not be home yet. We wouldn't even be out of bed as a matter of fact."

"Thanks for that image," she said. He chuckled. "Miranda get off to school all right?"

"Yes, just like she has every day for the last two weeks," he teased.

"Don't tease me Sirius," Catherine grumbled. He sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sick of being in this bed for one," she snapped. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied. "I know you're frustrated."

"Still, I shouldn't be taking it out on you," she said.

"Budge up," he said, pulling her forward. She looked at him quizzically, but he kept pulling on her arm until she had scooted forward. He took off his shoes and climbed in behind her, settling her between his legs. He began to massage her shoulders.

Catherine groaned and dropped her head forward, letting him continue his ministrations. Fifteen minutes later, she was boneless, leaning back against him with her head on his shoulder. His hands ran up and down her arms and he kissed her neck. She sighed and turned her face towards him, kissing him deeply. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"This is torture," he muttered.

"Poor baby," she said sticking her lip out in an exaggerated pout. He scowled at her.

"That's not very nice," he said and she laughed. She turned in his arms a bit so her side was against his chest.

"Only a few more days," she reminded him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Knowing Arianna, she'll let you go back to work, but she'll still make this off limits," he said gesturing between the two of them. Catherine smiled a bit wickedly and then nibbled on his ear lobe. "Not helping," Sirius groaned. Her hand ran down his stomach to the waistband of his trousers.

"Cat," he said, grabbing her wrist. "I didn't mean, you don't have to," he trailed off and she nearly laughed at him trying to cover the look on his face.

"Sirius," she said, moving off his lap. "Shut up."

"Bossy," he said, then closed his eyes and did as he was told.

* * *

It was nearly noon when they heard a pop and then voices in the kitchen. Sirius had the day off and they had been relaxing on the couch reading.

"Catherine?" she heard her mother call.

"In here Mum," Catherine replied. Her mother came into the room followed by Edward. Both had enormous smiles on their faces.

"I take it the two of you enjoyed yourselves," Catherine said with a grin of her own.

"Yes," Jane agreed. "Winky made a wonderful supper and breakfast and well, we have some news." She suddenly seemed nervous. Catherine glanced at Sirius who was trying, and failing, to keep a smile from his face.

"What is it Mum?" Catherine asked, suspecting she already knew.

"Well," she trailed off and looked at Edward hesitantly. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I've asked your mother to marry me," he said. "And she has done me the great honor of accepting."

"Oh Mum!" Catherine exclaimed, getting up from the couch as quickly as her belly would allow and hugging her mother tightly. Sirius had risen as well and was shaking Edward's hand and clapping him on the back.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Jane whispered in her daughter's ear. Catherine pulled back from her and saw the worried look in her mother's eye.

"Of course I am Mum," Catherine assured her. "You know how much I love Edward. I'm so happy for you." There were tears in Jane's eyes which set off Catherine's own round of weeping. The two women clung to each other for a few more moments before Edward claimed his daughter-in-law and Sirius hugged Jane.

"I'm very happy, Catherine," Edward said quietly.

"I'm so glad," Catherine returned, large smile on her face.

"I'd say a toast is in order," Sirius said. He turned back to Winky who had been standing in the corner of the room beaming during the entire exchange. "Can you pop back to the house and get a bottle of champagne from the cellar?"

"Of course Master," Winky said disappearing for a few moments before returning with the bottle in hand.

"Thank you Winky," Sirius said. Winky turned to Edward and Jane.

"Winky is very happy to be having Sir in the family for good," she said with a bow.

"Thank you Winky, I appreciate that very much," Edward said, nodding his head. Winky snapped her fingers and disappeared, going back to close up the cottage Catherine assumed.

"Glasses, Catherine?" Sirius said once Winky was gone.

"I'll get them," Jane said.

"No Mum, let me," Catherine said, pulling her wand and summoning the glasses from the kitchen. They floated out into the room and Catherine chuckled at the look on Edward's face. He still looked like a little boy with his face pressed to the toy store window every time he saw a bit of magic.

Sirius filled three of the glasses and poured just a swallow into Catherine's. He raised his glass to the older couple and the rest of them followed suit.

"I wish you the two of you every happiness and all the love you can stand," he said and they all clinked glasses then sipped their drinks.

"So have you thought about when yet?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to wait until the summer," Jane replied. "I do want the children to be there."

"They'll be home at Christmas," Catherine pointed out.

"That is true, darling," Edward said, his arm around her waist. "And we don't want anything large, just the families."

"We could do it here," Catherine said. "Sirius and I can charm the back garden so it stays warm. There would be plenty of room for all of us and Sarah's family."

"What do you think?" Jane asked Edward. "Boxing Day? We could celebrate Christmas with Sarah beforehand."

"I would marry you right this moment if I could," Edward said bending down to kiss her lightly. "So it's perfectly fine with me."

"All right then," Jane said. "Boxing Day it is." Catherine grinned as Edward kissed her mother again. She leaned into Sirius' side and he kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her waist. Catherine sighed in contentment, thinking that this Christmas was surely to be the best one they had ever had.

* * *

**6 November 1996**

Catherine Flooed home from Hogwarts and found Sirius waiting for her on the couch.

"How did it go?" he asked. She could tell he was trying for nonchalant, but she could read the worry in his eyes.

"It went fine," she said giving him a quick kiss. "Just as I told you it would." Arianna had released her from bed rest nearly two weeks before, but Catherine hadn't been allowed to go back to work for another week. She had spoken to Healer Stillworth the day before and he had agreed to the modified schedule she had requested, so she was starting back at St. Mungo's the following Monday. Today had been her first day back with Poppy.

"Poppy made me sit down and rest if there weren't any patients in the ward, she practically force-fed me nearly the entire day and Severus even stopped in to check on me," Catherine said with a laugh.

"He did?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Well, he insisted he was there to check potions stocks, but Poppy told me he'd just been in the week before doing the same thing," she replied. "Ellie and Rory made appearances too."

"Harry?" Sirius questioned. She shook her head.

"But according to Rory, he's got his hands full dealing with Ron," Catherine explained. Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Ron is rather nervous about the match this weekend and hasn't been doing very well in practice. Plus there's the added stress of a new player on the team."

"Who'd he go with then?" Sirius asked.

"Demelza," Catherine said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "According to Rory, Harry chose her because he's been taking some heat for choosing both his best mate and his best mate's sister for the team. Thankfully, no one is aware of his relationship with Rory as of yet or I'm sure he'd be hearing about it even more. Anyway, Harry told Rory that he didn't want anyone to claim favoritism if he put Dean on the team given they were dorm mates and all, so he went with Demelza instead."

"Yeah, that's the reason," Sirius snorted. Catherine chuckled. "I wonder when he's going to admit it to himself."

"You're going to tease him horribly aren't you?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe," Sirius said with a smirk. "Although I'll probably wait until Moony gets back. It will be more fun that way." They fell into silence both thinking about Remus.

"Albus hasn't heard anything for quite some time," Catherine said quietly.

"We knew contact could be sporadic," Sirius said with a shrug. "He's probably somewhere remote where he can't get access to an owl. If he were really in trouble, he'd send a patronus."

"Unless he didn't have his wand," Catherine muttered.

"Don't think like that," Sirius said vehemently, surprising her somewhat. "He's going to be fine." Catherine realized just how worried Sirius really was.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry," she said scooting forward and hugging him. He buried his face in her hair for a moment before taking a deep breath and returning her embrace. They sat that way for a few more minutes until Catherine pulled away.

"Let's exchange one unpleasant topic for another, shall we?" she quipped and he looked at her quizzically. "Daniel," she said. Sirius sighed. "I know we've had more pressing matters on our minds, but we've still got to talk to him."

"I know," Sirius replied. "But you can't tell me that won't cause you stress."

"No more than not talking to him and wondering what he wants does," she responded.

"I suppose," Sirius said.

"I was thinking we should just have him come here," she said. "I'll be more comfortable in my own space and he's familiar with this house as well. It might make it easier."

"When?" Sirius asked.

"Next week sometime," she said. "I work in the morning on Tuesday, so maybe my mum and Edward can take Miranda to Edward's for the evening and he can come over after supper?"

"I'm off Tuesday, so all right," Sirius said. He didn't look very happy.

"You said yourself that we really need to know," Catherine pointed out.

"I know Cat, I just don't like it," he said resignedly.

"Nor I, but I don't see as how we have any other choice," she said.

"No, I don't suppose we do," he agreed. She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence until Miranda flounced into the room and announced that supper was ready. Smiling, Catherine hugged her daughter before her husband helped her from the couch and they made their way into the kitchen to eat.


	7. The Past Revisited

**A/N - Hi all! Thanks so much for the great response last chapter! All your reviews make me very happy! :) I realized after the last chapter that I had made a mistake with Miranda's age. She is not yet ten, only nine, so I went back and fixed the last chapter. So, I apologize if you got two notifications for this update. Quidditch here and Daniel returns. Let me tell you that the part with him was extremely difficult to write because I really want to just drop-kick him (and he's my own character!). I'm pretty sure Catherine does too and Sirius, well, that goes without saying. Hope you enjoy this one and as always, I love to hear your thoughts! **

**Chapter 7**

**The Past Revisited**

**9 November 1996**

Catherine stepped out of the loo and saw the pensive expression on Sirius' face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking that maybe this isn't the best idea," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"We've been trying to keep it quiet that you and I are married, not to mention the fact that we don't want people knowing we've got guardianship of Harry," he said.

"You could go under the glamour," she suggested. "Like you did at King's Cross. I can introduce you as my husband. I mean it's fairly obvious that I have _someone_ in my life." She gestured to her expanding middle. Sirius chuckled.

"That wouldn't explain why I'm cheering for Harry," he said. She cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Well, he is Rory's teammate and as your Rory's stepfather, it would only make sense you'd cheer for his team," she replied. "Most of the teachers know about the two of us anyway, I'm not sure why you're so worried."

"The teachers may know, but the House of Slytherin does not," he pointed out.

"Ah," she replied. "Right." Given the affiliation of many Slytherin parents, it wasn't hard to imagine that the daily goings-on at Hogwarts were reported to Voldemort on a regular basis.

"I just don't know if the glamour is the way to go," Sirius said. "There are plenty of revealing spells that are easily cast by anyone curious enough." Catherine thought that he was being a bit paranoid, especially given his normal impetuousness, but she didn't comment on it.

"Well, Miranda is going to sit with Ellie," she said. "I could sit in the teachers' box and you could sit with Gryffindor. I know Hagrid usually sits with them."

"No," he said instantly. "I'm not leaving you unprotected." She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Sirius," she said. "It's a Hogwarts Quidditch match. I can take care of myself. Not to mention the battalion of other adults I would be sitting with."

"No," he said again and she didn't bother arguing. He pursed his lips in thought. "Thanks to that article in the Prophet over the summer, it's common knowledge that I'm Harry's godfather and now that my name is cleared, it makes sense that I would come watch him play. Me being there wouldn't be strange in and of itself. And I'm sure I'll want to talk to Harry after the game and it would be worse if I did that looking like someone else."

"And given I'm on staff and this is my son's first game," Catherine continued. "No one is going to wonder about that either."

"So, we can both go as ourselves," Sirius decided.

"We just need to watch that it doesn't look like we're together," Catherine finished.

"Right," Sirius replied.

"Disillusion the rings then," Catherine said.

"At least mine," Sirius replied. "You could get away with leaving yours." He ran a hand across her belly. She smiled.

"I'll put Poppy in between us during the match," Catherine said in amusement. "I'm sure she'll make sure you don't do anything untoward." Sirius glared at her for a moment and she couldn't help but laugh. An excited Miranda bounced into the room.

"Mum, Dad, it's almost time to go!" she exclaimed. "Are you ready yet?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, Princess, we're ready," he said.

"Can I go in the Floo with you?" Miranda asked taking his hand.

"Of course you can," he replied with a smile.

They Flooed to the hospital wing and Catherine nodded to the house elf that was put on duty during every Quidditch match in case a student in the castle needed Poppy's help. Ellie and Ethan were waiting for them to pick up Miranda so she could sit with them.

"Be good," Catherine said. "And listen to your sister."

"Yes, Mum," Miranda replied with a roll of her eyes.

"We'll meet you back here after the match, yes?" Catherine said to her older daughter who nodded. "All right, have fun." The three children left and Catherine turned back to Sirius.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" she asked.

"I think we can walk together," he said. "We could have easily come upon each other in the castle somewhere." She gave him a strange look, thinking this really didn't make a lot of sense given his concern at home, but went along all the same. It soon became apparent why he'd wanted to walk with her.

"All right?" Sirius asked her for the third time once they'd reached the grounds.

"Sirius," she said through gritted teeth. "If you ask me that one more time, I swear I'm going to hex you."

"It's just, it's a long walk," he said not even looking sorry that he was completely annoying her.

"One which I am perfectly capable of making by myself," she snapped. A few students turned to look at her and she and Sirius fell silent for a few moments.

"Well, I'm sorry for being worried," he retorted quietly when there were no students in their immediate vicinity. She sighed. She understood his fear, honestly she did, but he had gotten so overprotective lately that he was driving her mad.

"I know, Sirius, but you've become overbearing," she said gently. "I feel like I can't breathe." He looked at her for a few moments and then his face became a hard mask.

"Fine," he said tightly and strode ahead a few steps until he was no longer walked beside her. She sighed again. The two continued toward the pitch. Catherine could see Sirius in profile and his jaw never relaxed, nor did he look at her until they reached the stairs to the teachers' box.

Sirius paused and glanced at Catherine. He gestured for her to precede him and Catherine began climbing the stairs, irritated with herself for saying something to him here instead of waiting until they were at home and irritated with him that she'd had to say anything in the first place. They were halfway up when she tripped on a step. She lost her balance and Sirius immediately grasped her arms to keep her upright. Recovering, she turned to look at him.

"Thank you," she said. He simply nodded and let go of her, letting her continue on her own. She bit back yet another sigh and continued up with no further incident.

Reaching the box, both were greeted warmly and Catherine moved to sit next to Poppy. There was an empty seat on Catherine's other side, but Sirius didn't take it, choosing instead to sit a few rows in front of her next to Albus. Poppy glanced at her in confusion but Catherine just shook her head.

"We're keeping up appearances," she said and Poppy nodded in understanding. After a few minutes of silence from both Sirius and Catherine, Poppy turned back to her.

"All right, what's really going on?" she asked quietly.

"He's being overprotective and I called him on it," Catherine replied.

"Well, I understand his concern," Poppy said.

"So do I Poppy, but he's being ridiculous," Catherine returned.

"Don't forget that this is the first time he's done this," Poppy reminded her. "Pregnancy is old hat to you, but it's brand new to him. Then add in everything you've gone through recently."

"I know," Catherine said, starting to feel guilty. "But he still needs to give me some space. I'm not a china doll that's going to break any second."

"I know, dear," Poppy said patting her knee. Sirius turned around and glanced at her and she gave him a smile. He returned it tentatively and then turned back to Albus when he asked him a question. Severus arrived and sat down on Catherine's other side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her once they'd greeted each other.

"Just fine, thank you Severus," Catherine replied. The Potions Master nodded and then turned his attention to the pitch as the Slytherin team was introduced. His brow furrowed when the Seeker was announced and Catherine wondered why Draco wasn't playing. Poppy seemed to echo her confusion.

"Severus, I know Mr. Vaisey is still sore after his accident in practice yesterday, but where is Mr. Malfoy?" the Mediwitch asked.

"He is behind on some of his assignments," Severus replied smoothly. "I insist that all members of my House team be in good standing or they are not allowed to play." While this sounded quite reasonable, not to mention believable, Catherine got the distinct impression that Severus had no idea that Draco wasn't going to be playing until just that moment. Her thoughts were pulled away from Draco when the Gryffindor team flew onto the pitch. Catherine and Sirius both cheered loudly when Rory and Harry's names were announced.

"Oh joy," Severus drawled. "And here I thought having Minerva supervise the announcer would leave me free of the Gryffindor cheering section." Catherine chuckled and Poppy shook her head fondly. Sirius turned around and eyed the Potions Master. Catherine felt Severus stiffen at her side and the tell-tale movement of shaking his wand into his hand from his sleeve. Years of history could not be overcome by one afternoon of gratitude apparently.

"Care to make a wager Snape?" Sirius asked and Severus looked taken aback for a mere second before replying.

"In your dreams Black," he said, lip curled into a sneer. "I do not wager with mongrels." Catherine held her breath waiting for the explosion, but it never came. Instead Sirius just chuckled and turned back to Albus. Shocked, Catherine glanced at Severus who seemed to be surprised as well. For a split second at least before his expression became neutral once more. Poppy simply shook her head, smile on her face.

The game began and Gryffindor quickly took a sizeable lead. Catherine scowled whenever the announcer, who Poppy told her was Zacharias Smith, made a disparaging remark against the Gryffindor team and she could see Sirius' hands ball into fists on occasion. She wondered why Minerva was letting the boy get away with it.

Still, the Gryffindors seemed to be determined to prove Zacharias wrong as they outflew and outscored their counterparts, Ron making some spectacular saves. Sirius turned and raised an eyebrow at her, given Rory's report of Ron's dismal performance in practice, but Catherine just shrugged.

Severus' scowl grew darker with each goal Gryffindor scored. Catherine glanced worriedly between her husband and the Potions Master, hoping that Sirius wouldn't try to rub things in. Sirius, however, seemed to be more interested in watching the match and stood when Zacharias said that the Slytherin Seeker had spotted the Snitch.

"Come on Harry!" Sirius yelled as Harry finally dove after the Snitch himself. Catherine crossed her fingers and rose up a bit in her seat. It seemed nearly certain that Slytherin would be victorious and since Gryffindor was only ahead by one hundred points, Slytherin would win. At the last moment, the other Seeker fumbled and Harry grabbed the Snitch out from under him, raising his arm triumphantly above his head.

Catherine jumped up and began cheering and clapping. Sirius turned and smiled widely at her and then Catherine saw him glance at Severus. Sirius came up the steps and offered his hand to the Slytherin.

"Good game Snape," he said. "Your students flew well." Snape stared at the hand extended to him for what seemed like an eternity before grasping it quickly and giving Sirius a nod. He then turned and swept out of the teachers' box, robes billowing as usual. Catherine turned to Sirius.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said. Sirius simply smirked and turned back to continue cheering for the Gryffindors.

They made their way down to the Pitch, hoping to catch the boys before they went back up to the castle for the inevitable party in the Common Room. As they neared the changing rooms, they saw Ginny, Demelza and Rory, arms around each other and smiling and laughing.

"Rory," Catherine called and Rory turned in her direction, huge smile on his face.

"I'll see you up there," Rory said and the girls nodded continuing for the castle. He hurried towards his mother and gave her a hug.

"Well done," Catherine said as he pulled away.

"Congratulations," Sirius added and Rory turned and flashed a grin in his direction. "Harry still inside?"

"Yeah, he was talking to Ron," Rory said. "Hermione came in just as I was leaving." Sirius nodded and clapped Rory on the shoulder then walked closer to the changing rooms, leaving Catherine to speak to her son.

"I was so impressed Rory," she said. "Three goals, that's amazing for your first game." She didn't think she'd ever seen Rory happier and the two began to talk about the game while Sirius waited for Harry.

Ron came out a few moments later, looking a bit irritated about something, but he hurried off toward the castle. Hermione followed shortly after, looking upset.

"Hermione," Catherine called and the girl turned toward her. Catherine could see the tears in her eyes as she approached, motioning for Rory to stay where he was. "Are you all right?" Hermione quickly swiped at her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said quickly. "Thank you Mrs. Black."

"Catherine, please," Catherine told her and Hermione nodded absently. "Did Harry do something?"

"What?" Hermione said surprised. "No, no, it isn't Harry." Catherine saw Sirius slip into the changing room.

"Ah, Ron then," Catherine guessed and Hermione's silence was proof enough. Catherine put an arm around her. "Just remember, boys can be, well, idiots sometimes. And I'm being rather kind, I think." Hermione giggled.

"I'll try to remember," the girl said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Catherine asked. Hermione nodded and Catherine waved Rory over. "Rory, would you walk Hermione up to the party?"

"Sure Mum," Rory said. Hermione smiled at him and the two left for the castle. Catherine looked around, but the majority of the students were gone. She slipped into the changing room unnoticed.

"-don't know what his problem is," she heard Harry saying as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm fairly certain I do," Sirius said with a chuckle. "But it won't do any good to tell him. He has to work it out for himself." Harry looked at Sirius in confusion and Catherine hid a smile. Sirius said nothing more.

"Congratulations Harry," Catherine said as she stepped further into the room.

"Thanks Catherine," Harry replied still giving Sirius a puzzled look.

"All right, well, we should let you get to that party," Sirius said. "We've got to pick up Miranda."

"Give her a hug for me," Harry said and Sirius nodded. He and Harry gave each other a back-slapping hug and then Catherine stepped forward for her own embrace.

"I'll be here Wednesday as usual," she said. Harry nodded. Most weeks he stopped in and chatted with her for a few minutes.

"Come on, we'll walk up with you," Sirius said.

"Shall I go first?" Catherine asked. Sirius sighed.

"Probably a good idea," he said. "You never know who might be watching." Catherine nodded.

"I'll meet you in the hospital wing," she said and left the changing room, making her way toward the castle. After a few minutes, she could hear Sirius and Harry behind her, rehashing the match, but she didn't turn around. They met no one on their journey and Harry left Sirius at the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius didn't hurry to catch up to her as Catherine expected him to and she reached the infirmary before he did. Ellie, Ethan and Miranda were waiting for her.

Before she could say anything, Sirius came in and strode past her toward Poppy's office. Confused, Catherine asked her children to wait and followed him inside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A couple of Slytherins were behind me," he said. "They were on their way up here. I think one's the Seeker; he got hit by a bludger during the game. I'll just wait in here until you're ready." Catherine nodded in understanding. "Tell Ellie I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye to her." Catherine went back into the wing where Poppy was already looking over Slytherin's replacement Seeker.

"All right, Miranda," she said. "We'd better get home."

"Where's D-," she began but Ellie put a hand over her sister's mouth. Miranda glared at her.

"Not now Miranda," Catherine whispered when she reached the three of them. "Did you thank your sister for letting you sit with her?" she asked in a normal voice. Miranda nodded. "Have a good week, Ellie," she said, hugging her older daughter. "Sirius says good-bye," she whispered and Ellie smiled in understanding. Catherine turned to Ethan.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him as well.

"It was fun," Ethan said, smiling down at Miranda. She grinned back.

"Come on you," she said, taking her younger daughter's hand. Ethan took Ellie's and they left the ward. "Poppy, I'll see you Wednesday," Catherine called. Poppy waved over her shoulder. The pair entered Poppy's office and closed the door. Sirius held a finger up to his lips before Miranda could say anything. They went through the Floo to the house before anyone spoke.

"Why did I have to be quiet?" Miranda demanded the moment they arrived home. Catherine glanced at Sirius.

"We just don't want the wrong people knowing about me and your mum, Princess," he said. "Or that Harry lives here. The fewer people that know, the better." Miranda seemed to consider this for a few moments.

"Okay," she finally said.

"Go get cleaned up," Catherine said and Miranda scampered upstairs. "So what did Harry have to say before I came in?" Catherine asked once they were alone. Sirius sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"More rubbish about Malfoy," he said with a sigh. "He thought it was strange that he wasn't at the match." Catherine's expression became contemplative. "What?"

"Just that Severus looked a bit surprised he wasn't there either," Catherine said. "He told me it was because Draco was behind with a few assignments and Severus doesn't allow them to play unless they are in good academic standing. It makes sense, but he had a strange look on his face when the other Seeker was announced."

"Harry told me Malfoy was ill," Sirius said. "That's the rumor that was going around anyway."

"Well, if what Severus said is true, I'm sure Draco wouldn't want anyone to know about his academic issues," Catherine said.

"But Snape looked surprised," Sirius reminded her.

"Surprised for him," Catherine said. "If it had been anyone else, the look probably wouldn't have even registered."

"Hmm," Sirius said his brow furrowing. "Well regardless, Harry's got it in for Malfoy. You know what he suspects about that necklace the Bell girl got."

"Sounds familiar," Catherine said with a smirk. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I behaved myself today," he said. "Even after that mongrel comment."

"Yes, that was rather impressive," Catherine agreed.

"Well then, I think I deserve a reward," Sirius said walking closer to her.

"Not so fast," she said, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "We've got something else to talk about."

"Damn," Sirius said. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that." Catherine crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a stern look. "Don't do that, it reminds me of McGonagall." He shuddered. Catherine laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry all right," he said blowing out a breath. "I was being a git."

"No, you were being an overprotective father," she corrected him. "I am sorry I got so upset, but I did mean what I said. I'm feeling a little stifled." Sirius nodded and stepped closer to her, running a hand over her stomach.

"I am trying, love," he said. "Honestly I am. But every time I think about what might happen, what could have happened," he trailed off shaking his head.

"I know," she acknowledged, putting a hand to his cheek. "Believe me I do. But there is such a thing as going too far the other way. Constantly worrying isn't good either."

"You're right," he replied.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be the impulsive one and I'm supposed to be the responsible, logical one?" she asked with a grin. He chuckled.

"Hm, maybe you're rubbing off on me," he replied. "Or vice versa." Catherine shook her head. "Now about that reward."

* * *

**12 November 1996**

Catherine sat nervously on the couch while Sirius paced the room. Jane and Edward had left with Miranda shortly after she returned home from school. Instead of waiting until after supper, they were having Daniel over in the late afternoon, so they would be finished long before Jane and Miranda would return home.

When the doorbell rang, Catherine looked up at Sirius, positive her face was awash in fear. He came and offered her his hand, squeezing hers as she stood. She took a deep breath and they made their way to the door together. Daniel looked nervous as well as Catherine opened the door to allow him inside. His eyes settled on her belly for a moment before looking her in the eye again.

"Thank you for speaking with me again," he said and Catherine could do no more than nod. He followed them into the lounge and took an armchair across from the couch. Sirius and Catherine settled next to each other on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Catherine finally broke it.

"We want, no we need to know what you want," she said. Daniel stared at her for a few moments before responding.

"I told you," he replied. "I just want to know they're all right."

"You can find out that much through letters," Sirius said flatly. "You didn't need to come back for that." Catherine could see Daniel bristle, but he didn't lose his temper.

"I'd like to see them," he admitted. "See for myself." Catherine blew out a breath. She could see Sirius clenching his jaw from the corner of her eye.

"I understand your distrust of me," Catherine said. "But do you doubt Sarah?"

"No," Daniel replied. "It's just," he trailed off and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling for a moment. "I miss them."

"Little late to start realizing that now, isn't it?" Sirius retorted. Catherine put a hand on Sirius' arm, but Daniel surprisingly held his anger in check.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said. "But I would hope that it's never too late to try and make amends." Sirius opened his mouth to say something else, then snapped it shut, thinking of his situation with Severus no doubt.

"I'm not sure amends can be made in this situation," Catherine said.

"Starting over then," Daniel said. Catherine sighed.

"I'm going to be honest with you Daniel," she said. "I don't want you here. Sirius doesn't want you here. Even ignoring what you tried to do to me, what you did to the children is nearly unforgiveable."

"I know that Catherine," Daniel replied and she had to admit, he did sound remorseful. "You don't know how often I've gone over everything that happened, wishing with everything I have that I could go back and change it."

"Why did it take you this long to come back then?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't in any fit state to before," he answered. "I tried to drown myself in a bottle for a long time. It was the only thing that let me forget, let me sleep without dreams. It never lasted though. Then I met Julie and she helped me get hold of myself again. The things she said to me when she found out," he shook his head. "It almost drove me back to that place, but I wouldn't let it. I admitted then what I'd known for years. I had to come back and try. Even if you slammed the door in my face or forbid me to come here or had me arrested, I had to try." He paused and looked down at his hands in his lap for a minute before he raised his head and met her gaze once more.

"I am prepared to do whatever you ask," he said. "I will go anywhere, do anything, follow whatever rules you put in place if it means I can be a part of their lives again. I love them and I miss them."

"The children will get a say," Sirius said when Catherine didn't respond.

"Of course," Daniel agreed.

"If they don't want to see you, then I'm not going to force them and you'll go away quietly," Catherine said.

"And if they agree?" Daniel asked. Catherine glanced at Sirius.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. There was silence again for a few seconds. "Are you still in contact with Nora?"

"She knows I'm back in England, yes," Daniel said warily.

"That's not what I asked," Catherine snapped.

"I do speak to her on occasion and I've seen her once since I've been back," he said. "We're not close."

"And what does she think of your plan?" Catherine asked scathingly.

"Look, Catherine," he began, but Catherine recognized his stall tactics.

"Answer my question," she insisted. He sighed.

"She approves," he said.

"Why?" Catherine said scornfully. "Because she thinks you're going to pick up where you left off eight years ago?"

"That is the impression I got yes," he said.

"And you didn't disavow her of this notion because?" Sirius questioned.

"Because I'd rather not have to deal with her," Daniel finally admitted. "If I'd told her that I accepted the children's magic, she would have continually hounded me. By letting her believe what she wants to, it just makes things easier."

"She will not be allowed to have any contact with my children," Catherine ordered. "She can't see them, speak to them on the phone, write them letters, send them gifts, nothing." Daniel nodded.

"Believe me," he said. "I don't want her around them any more than you do."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sirius said darkly.

"I know that you've let my father back into your life," Daniel said.

"I've forgiven Edward," she said. "I know that had he been around when all of this was going on, he would have put a stop to it long before I could. Sarah as well. She was blinded by your lies, just as I was." Daniel said nothing.

"You said that you have accepted the children's magic," Sirius said. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Daniel said immediately.

"Just like that," Sirius said skeptically.

"Just like that," Daniel repeated.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Sirius said dryly.

"You don't have to believe me," Daniel retorted. "Only Catherine does. They're not your children." Sirius rose from the couch and Daniel did the same from his chair. Frankly, Catherine was surprised that it had taken this long.

"Sit down, both of you," she demanded. The two men eyed each other for a few more seconds, but complied with her request.

"Daniel, contrary to your belief, Sirius and I will discuss this and come to a decision together," she said. "He has been here for the children this past year and will continue to be regardless of what happens with you. You being in their lives affects our life and as such, he will have a say." Daniel nodded begrudgingly.

"And I have to say that I feel the same way that Sirius does about you accepting the children's magic. It does seem quite out of character for you," she continued. Daniel sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"I don't know what to say to convince you," he said, looking at the floor. "My mother held a lot of sway over me back then. She was always there, whispering in my ear, telling me how great I could be if I would only climb over this person or sabotage that one. She'd done that all my life." He paused and took a breath, then looked up at Catherine.

"When I left that night, after you told me everything, I drove around for hours," he said. "I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that not only did magic exist, but that you and all of my children were capable of doing it. Everything I knew, all the plans I had for us as a family, it seemed like that was all just yanked away from me in that one instant. I just, I didn't know what to do." Sirius snorted. Daniel glared at him. "And I suppose, had the situation been reversed, you would have acted differently?"

"When you love someone, you accept them for who they are," Sirius snapped.

"You don't understand," Daniel protested. "I had this path for my life laid out before me from the time I was a child. I knew what I was supposed to do, when I was supposed to do it, what was expected. Marrying Catherine was the only time I'd deviated from what my mother wanted."

"I don't understand?" Sirius asked scornfully, rising from the couch. "Let me tell you something mate. If anyone had their lives laid out for them from the time they were a child, it was me. My parents were full on supporters of dark magic and pureblood superiority. I balked against that from an early age. In response, my father beat me on a regular basis and my mother cursed me whenever I did even the slightest thing wrong. It would have been easy for me to just do what they wanted and fall in line. But I didn't because I didn't think it was right. They disowned me when I was sixteen because I refused to support the dark wizard they thought was so wonderful. So don't sit here and tell me that you didn't have a choice. There's always a choice." Sirius strode from the room and Catherine heard the slam of the door to the back garden. Daniel looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"He didn't have an easy childhood," Catherine said. "And what he said is true. His parents tried to control him just like your mother did, but he wouldn't let them. He doesn't understand why you gave in to her."

"You don't know what it was like," Daniel muttered.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," Catherine said. "She may have whispered in your ear, but you wanted it just as much as she did. You wanted the power and the money and the prestige. I know that now and I think I knew it back then, I just didn't want to admit it. You were ruthless Daniel. There were times you scared me." He looked up at her in surprise.

"I never," he began but she cut him off.

"Never would have hurt me?" she said, head cocked to the side. "Forgive me if I don't believe that." He had the sense to look embarrassed.

"That was different," he mumbled.

"Different only because you were now fighting against something that you didn't know existed when we were still together," she pointed out. "Can you honestly tell me that if I'd told you about being a witch you would have still married me?"

"I," he paused looking at the ground. "I don't know." She gave a sad little laugh.

"Somehow I think I already know the answer to that," she said. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to make sure my husband is all right." She stood and walked out of the room, leaving Daniel staring into the fireplace unseeingly.

* * *

"Sirius," she said quietly as she came into the garden. He stood rigid, with his arms crossed, staring off into the distance. Catherine put a hand on his arm.

"I don't understand him," Sirius said. "He had everything and he just gave it up."

"He's not you," Catherine said. "Not everyone could have fought against that kind of pressure." Sirius snorted.

"He didn't have near the pressure I did," he said. "I can't see Edward beating him."

"No, he would never do something like that," Catherine agreed. "I wouldn't put it past Nora though, although I don't think she did."

"It's why I can't believe that he's ready to accept them," Sirius said. "If he could have, he would have done it a long time ago or never left in the first place." Catherine shrugged.

"It takes time to change sometimes," she said. "Did you think you were an idiot while we were in school, as far as Severus was concerned?"

"No," Sirius said immediately.

"But you do now," Catherine pointed out.

"It's not the same," he said.

"I know it's not, I'm just trying to show you that sometimes it takes longer than we expect to change," she replied. "Sometimes it takes something bad happening. I can tell he really loved that woman Julie that he was talking about. I think losing her may just have been the catalyst for all this."

"So you're ready to let him see the kids then?" Sirius asked flatly.

"That's not what I said," Catherine admonished gently. Sirius blew out a breath.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, pulling her into his arms. She relaxed against his chest.

"Will you come back in?" she asked. Sirius nodded and she took his hand and led him back into the house.

* * *

They settled back on the couch, Daniel casting furtive glances toward Sirius every few seconds. Sirius steadfastly ignored him, looking over the man's head at the wall behind him. Catherine chose to ignore the previous outburst and line of conversation.

"You say that you've accepted the children, but do you really know what that means?" Catherine asked. Daniel looked at her in confusion. "They are witches and a wizard Daniel and they will always be so. Yes, they're familiar with the Muggle world and they would be able to live in it, but they won't. They will hold magical jobs, spend the majority of their time in the magical world and most likely have magical children themselves. You will not be able to understand or relate to a lot of things they talk about. You won't be able to go some of the places that they can simply because of who you are. Are you prepared to not be a part of a major portion of their lives?"

"You seem to do just fine," Daniel said. "You're still living here in the house you grew up in, among, Muggles is that what you said?" She nodded. "You still live with your mother for god's sake."

"Yes, that's true, but my situation is a bit different as I was forced to live without magic for many years," she said. "My children have not been forced to do that. I'm not saying that they are going to turn their backs on their grandparents or you if you're back in their lives, but it isn't going to be like it would if they were Muggle. There are going to be things you don't understand, can't understand. There are things my mother still doesn't completely understand and she's been dealing with this for a lot longer than you."

"I realize that," he said. "As I'm said, I'm prepared to do anything."

"Are you?" she asked. "What if you meet someone? Are you prepared to explain to someone else just how special your children are?"

"Of course," he said. "And if she couldn't accept it, well then I guess we'd have to part ways." Catherine nodded, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

"Are you planning on staying in England?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. She nodded again.

"Obviously Sirius and I need to discuss this," she said. "But if we decided to let you see them, you do realize it would be here while we're both present."

"Yes, of course," Daniel said perking up at Catherine's statement.

"I'm not saying that we will and we do need to discuss it with the children. They will have a say in the matter and if they don't want to see you then I'm not going to force them," Catherine continued.

"I understand," Daniel replied.

"Rory and Ellie won't be home from school for more than a month so nothing would happen until after Christmas at the earliest," she said.

"What about Miranda?" Daniel asked. "She's here now." Catherine heard the low growl that came from Sirius but apparently Daniel did not.

"I'd rather wait and speak to all of them together," Catherine said. "And Daniel, Miranda doesn't even remember you."

"But that might be better," Daniel said. "She doesn't remember me so she wouldn't have any preconceived notions about what I'm like. It really would be a clean slate with her."

"She may not remember you, but she knows exactly what you did, believe me," Sirius said lowly. Catherine put a hand on his arm. The muscles there were completely rigid and Catherine knew she needed to get Daniel out of the house as soon as possible. Daniel looked stricken.

"She knows about the kidnapping and how you felt about magic," Catherine explained. "She doesn't know that you tried to kill me. In fact, I think Ellie might be the only one who consciously remembers that and even she never talks about it."

"Catherine I," Daniel began, but Catherine held up a hand. Sirius would not be able to handle this discussion, not today.

"I know, but I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," she said. Daniel nodded looking ashamed. Catherine took a deep breath. "Daniel, I don't want you to get your hopes up. It is going to be very difficult for me to even think about letting you see them again and even if I do, I don't know that the children will want it. Miranda, as I said, has no recollection of you, Ellie is still very angry although she does a good job of hiding it. I don't know just where Rory stands on the subject of you at this point, but he's never mentioned you or made any attempt to want to discuss you at all. Just, don't expect anything."

"I don't," Daniel assured her.

"Then I think it would be a good idea if you'd go," she said. "I'll let you know what we've decided in a week or two." All three of them rose and walked to the front door. Catherine opened it and Sirius stood behind her and off to the side, his jaw working and his hands clenching and unclenching. She knew that he was very close to hitting Daniel.

"Catherine," Daniel said before he left. "Thank you for meeting with me. I know that it probably doesn't mean anything, but I am truly sorry for everything I put you and the children through. I know I don't deserve it, but I will be forever grateful if you decide to forgive me. And," he paused and looked away for a second before he met her gaze again. "I understand about waiting until the children are home for the holidays, but I hope that it doesn't take too long for you to decide. For all our sakes." He turned and walked down the steps and Catherine stared after him for a moment before closing the door. Had he just threatened her?

She glanced at Sirius but he either hadn't heard Daniel's last comment or didn't take it the same way she had because his expression hadn't changed. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. It could have been an innocent statement, but knowing Daniel as she did, it had sounded like a veiled threat. As in, if she took too long to decide, he might have to take matters into his own hands. She blew out a breath and shook her head.

"He's gone," she said quietly when she heard Daniel's car drive off. Sirius glanced at her, his jaw still clenched. She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stood rigid in her embrace for a few moments and then gradually relaxed, finally bringing his arms up around her waist and resting his cheek on the top of her head. He took a deep breath and blew it out. She ran her hands up and down his back. Catherine wasn't sure how long they stood there but her feet were starting to hurt when Sirius finally stepped back.

"Let's not talk about it tonight," he said almost pleadingly to her.

"Of course not," she replied having no desire to hash over everything that had just gone on. Sirius tucked a curl behind her ear. She took his hand and led him back into the lounge. She sat down on the couch and pulled him down so he sat on the floor in front of her. She placed her legs on either side of his shoulders and began to rub his shoulders and his neck. Sirius pulled his wand and lit the fire and soon the crackling of the flames and his soft groans were the only noises in the room. He cocked his head a bit later, listening for something.

"I heard the car," he said. "Your mum and Miranda must be home." He leaned back so his head lay in her lap and looked up at her.

"I think you could use a little Miranda right now," she said kissing him lightly. He smiled as the front door opened.

"Mum, Dad!" Miranda called.

"In here sweetheart," Catherine called back. Miranda bounced into the room and immediately jumped into Sirius' lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hi," she said with a grin.

"Hello yourself," Sirius responded.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course I did," he replied tickling her sides. She giggled, then shrieked as he tickled her harder. Catherine put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward.

"Hungry?" she asked in his ear. They hadn't had a chance to eat any supper, the talk with Daniel lasting longer than she had anticipated. He nodded and she levered herself up and went into the kitchen. Jane was there and one look at her mother was all it took. The careful control she'd had over her emotions all afternoon shattered. The tears came almost instantly and before she even knew what was happening she was sobbing. Jane said nothing, simply crossed the room and pulled Catherine into her arms. Catherine leaned into her mother and let the tears come, hugging her tightly as if she would never let go.

* * *

**A/N2 - Sometimes you just need a hug from your mum/mom. :)**


	8. Remus Returns

**A/N - Those you that have been missing Remus, this chapter is for you. :) From this chapter on, things are going to be a bit of a roller coaster ride for awhile, so get ready. The kids will finally be home for Christmas next chapter, so yes that means Daniel returns once again. Thanks again for all the reviews you've been leaving. I love them all. :) Happy reading! **

**Chapter 8**

**Remus Returns**

**16 December 1996**

The next month was a strange amalgamation of days seeming to pass almost agonizingly slowly while the weeks flew by. When she glanced at the calendar, Catherine was shocked to see it was nearly Christmas. It was her final week of work at St. Mungo's and the children would be home on Saturday.

Her modified schedule had worked out well and Catherine had just had an appointment with Arianna the week before and everything was going smoothly with the baby. Once Catherine finished her shift on Friday, she wouldn't return to St. Mungo's to work until after the baby was born. She had wanted to stay on at Hogwarts after the holidays, but both Poppy and Sirius had insisted that she not. Looking down at her ever-growing middle, she supposed they had a point. Soon she wouldn't even fit in the Floo anymore she thought with a snort.

Their discussion with Daniel still weighed heavily on her. Sirius didn't even want to give the children the option and had told Catherine they should just call Daniel and tell him no. Catherine had kept her suspicions about Daniel's last statement to herself until that point, but she finally relayed them to Sirius. He blew up as she expected and it was only because Sirius didn't know exactly where Daniel was at that moment that kept Sirius from finding Daniel and hexing him. Catherine managed to calm Sirius down and eventually he reluctantly agreed that they should at least give the children the choice.

Catherine already knew that Miranda would refuse. She had no recollection of Daniel as anyone other than the man who had taken her siblings from her, nearly destroying her mother in the process. Miranda considered Sirius her father and Catherine knew that not even the curiosity of wanting to know what Daniel was like would change that. She suspected that Sirius knew it too, but he still sometimes hugged the little girl a little more tightly or kept hold of her a little bit longer than was strictly necessary. Miranda would give him a questioning look each time and Sirius would make a joke, but Catherine knew her daughter sensed that something was going on.

Catherine wasn't sure about Ellie. Her oldest daughter would be angry, of that there was no doubt, but once she recovered from that, Catherine didn't know which way she would go. Ellie had been old enough to remember everything that happened with her father, but she also had such a close relationship with him at one point that Catherine knew the two sides would war against each other. Ellie was very good at hiding her feelings, but Catherine was aware that deep down there was still that scared little girl that just wanted to please her daddy. Sirius was starting to fill that void for her, but their relationship was still new and a little fragile and Catherine was afraid of what Daniel's reappearance would do to it.

Rory was a completely different story. The animosity he held towards his stepfather had not gone away. When he wrote letters home they were addressed to Catherine, Jane and Miranda, with no mention of Sirius. Their seeming amicable interaction at the Quidditch match notwithstanding, Rory still grumbled and glared whenever Sirius' name was mentioned when Catherine saw him at school. She had asked him about it many times, but the boy never had a decent explanation for his irritation. On the other hand, he never spoke about his father either so Catherine was utterly at a loss to know just how her son would feel about the situation. Given the fact that Rory was normally relatively easy to read as well as adjust to things, it unnerved her that she had no idea what to expect from him.

Daniel, of course, had been ecstatic when she'd called him and told him that they would talk to the children over the holidays. He had pushed again, as she knew he would, about seeing Miranda before the other two were home, but Catherine had refused. He had been a bit put out when she told him it wouldn't be until after Christmas if the children agreed to it, but she refused to ruin their holiday or her mother's wedding.

Sighing, Catherine put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and began to wipe down the counters. Sirius still teased her for cleaning up the kitchen the Muggle way and sometimes she didn't, but when she needed to be alone with her thoughts, cleaning had always been a good way for her to do it. Given that she could no longer get down on her hands and knees and scrub the floor, which was always the best way to get her thinking done in her opinion, cleaning the kitchen would have to do.

The baby gave her a rather swift kick and Catherine rubbed at the spot. She was rewarded with another kick and Catherine chuckled.

"Leave your old Mum alone, won't you?" she said with a smile. "Your Daddy isn't too happy when I tell him I think you'll be playing football instead of Quidditch." The baby kicked her again, although not as hard this time and Catherine grinned. She turned back to the sink and there was a loud crack, followed by a groan and a thud. She whirled around, her wand drawn. Glancing at the clock, she frowned. Sirius had worked the night shift and wasn't due home for another hour. Besides, he always used the Floo and that had distinctly sounded like apparition. And if he'd been hurt while at work, they would have taken him to St. Mungo's. Unless there had been no one to take him and he'd apparated to the first place he would have thought of. Heart pounding at what she might find, she walked slowly from the kitchen. She peeked around the doorway and saw her mother coming out of her bedroom down the hall.

"What was that?" Jane asked and Catherine shook her head, putting a finger to her lips. Jane nodded and Catherine moved towards the lounge. As she got closer, she could hear low moans and whimpers coming from the room. Her mother had reached her side and Catherine motioned for the older woman to get behind her. Jane complied and they crept slowly towards the doorway. They stopped and Catherine glanced into the room, her mouth dropping open at the sight before her.

"Oh my god, Remus," she said, running towards him, Jane close on her heels. Catherine lowered herself to her knees at his side. He was covered in blood; so much so that she couldn't even tell where it was coming from.

"Mum, towels," Catherine ordered, but Jane had already left the room to get them. Catherine began to siphon off the blood with her wand, but it wasn't revealing any wounds. "Remus, can you hear me?" she asked, but got no response. She automatically stuck two fingers on his neck even as she ran a diagnostic and sighed in relief when she felt his pulse, although it was faint. Reading down the diagnostic, she blanched. How he had managed to apparate in this state, she wasn't sure. Jane ran back in with towels, both wet and dry. She also had Catherine's kit in her hands.

"Start wiping off his face," Catherine instructed. "I can't figure out where all the blood is coming from." She kept siphoning off his body, moving down to his torso, but so far none of the cuts she'd found could have explained the amount of blood that was covering him.

"Maybe it's not all his," Jane said grimly and Catherine let out a shuddering breath.

"Help me turn him," Catherine said. "Maybe it's on his back. Gently though, there's a lot of internal damage." The two women carefully rolled him onto his side. Jane gagged and averted her eyes from the long gash that bisected his entire back, cutting straight through his jacket and his shirt beneath. Even Catherine had to close her eyes when she first looked at it. She pulled in a breath and waved her wand, vanishing his shirt and jacket.

"Mum, can you keep him propped up while I look at this?" Catherine asked. Jane managed to nod and Catherine moved to Remus' other side. She siphoned off as much blood as she could, then grabbed one of the wet towels her mother had brought and gently wiped around the wound. It was huge, but thankfully not overly deep. She held her wand and muttered the spell that would close the gash, drawing her wand up his back as she did so. It took three tries before the spell finally held. Catherine grabbed two dry towels, folded them up and bound them to his back, to keep pressure on the wound as she gently rolled him back over.

The sight that met her when she saw his torso, made Jane gasp and Catherine's eyes hardened in anger. He had deep bruises in the shape of boot prints on his chest and stomach, not to mention a myriad of cuts and scrapes and there were other bruises as well. His breathing was shallow, his pulse still weak and Catherine knew that she needed to start healing the internal injuries or they were going to lose him.

"Mum, look in my kit and find the red potion. It's a blood-replenisher," Catherine said. Her mother began to rummage through the bag and pulled out two vials, holding them both up to Catherine. "The one on the left," Catherine said and Jane handed it to her. Catherine tipped Remus' head up and poured the potion into his mouth, massaging his throat so he would swallow it.

She knew, given his lycanthropy, that Remus would burn through regular potions more quickly, but she didn't have any high strength potions at home. They were strictly controlled at the hospital, for good reason, but Catherine was worried that the two small vials of blood-replenisher she had wouldn't do much good. He was far too injured to be taken through the Floo or apparate, not that she could do that anyway, and she didn't trust herself to make a Portkey. If only Sirius was here, but he wasn't due home for at least another half hour, longer if he went out to breakfast with his fellow Aurors as he sometimes did when working the night shift, and she didn't have time to pause and send him a Patronus.

There were potions that would help heal the internal injuries, but again, Catherine didn't have them in her kit. There were spells too, but they were trickier and used a lot of magical energy. Still, at this point it was her only option or he wasn't going to make it. Checking the diagnostic once more, she took a deep breath and began to chant the healing spells for the worst of his internal injuries.

Catherine wasn't sure how long she'd been working on Remus, but small beads of sweat began to form on her brow and she was getting tired, internal work requiring very tight concentration as well as more power. Jane looked at her in concern. The Floo flared, but Catherine didn't look up, even when she heard Sirius' strangled oath. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"What happened?" he demanded, but Jane put a hand on his arm to forestall his questions, nodding toward Catherine, not wanting Sirius to break her concentration. Sirius looked at her in concern, then grabbed her free hand and closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

Catherine felt the pulse of energy in her hand and the wave of power that seemed to wash over her. She drew on it and used it to heal the last of the bleeds in Remus' abdomen. There was still plenty of damage, but the blood was no longer pooling in his belly and he was out of immediate danger. Sitting back on her heels, she let out a breath and nearly collapsed.

"Easy, love," Sirius said as he moved behind her and let her lean into his chest. Catherine closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Tell me what you need," Sirius said.

"Floo to St. Mungo's," she said. "I need help and stronger potions than I have here. I don't think we should move him, there's too much damage internally, not to mention the huge gash across his back. I'm going to try and heal his spleen."

"No," Jane and Sirius said at the same time.

"You can't do anything else right now," Sirius said. "Not without stressing your magic."

"But," Catherine began to protest.

"No arguments, Cat," Sirius said. "Let me Floo Mungo's. I'll get someone else here." Catherine finally nodded and Sirius disappeared through the fireplace.

"Mum can you try and clean him up a little more?" Catherine asked. "I'm going to look at his legs." Jane picked up one of the wet towels and gently began to clean Remus' face once more. Catherine vanished his trousers and nearly growled. Shallow slashes crisscrossed his legs from thigh to ankle, looking as if someone had used a razor blade on him. Which, Catherine thought, was highly possible.

She picked up another wet towel and began to remove the dried blood. She wanted to do it with her wand, it would be quicker, but she had to admit, Sirius was right. She'd used quite a bit of power stopping the bleeding inside and she was feeling a bit woozy. If Sirius hadn't come home when he did and lent his magic, she would have almost certainly passed out. There was a reason why the trauma ward always had at least three healers working in a room at any one time.

Once the blood was gone, Catherine rummaged in her kit until she found the salve she was looking for. Similar to Muggle antibacterial cream, it would heal the cuts faster and prevent them from getting infected.

When she had finished, Remus began to moan and Catherine moved up to his head, stroking a hand down his now clean cheek. His eyes fluttered but never opened, although he hissed in pain.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Sirius should be back soon with help." She picked up his hand, the one that didn't have broken fingers, and held it. After a few moments, she felt Remus' fingers tighten around her own and it brought tears to her eyes.

Sirius returned a few moments later with two healers in tow. Catherine was not surprised to see that one of them was Arianna. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and allowed herself to be led to the couch while Jane answered the other healer's questions about Remus. Arianna ran her own diagnostic.

"You're depleted," she said flatly.

"Are you going to yell at me?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm sure Sirius will take care of that quite nicely," Arianna said with a smirk.

"How bad?" Catherine asked referring to the depletion.

"One, maybe two days," Arianna said. Catherine nodded. She could handle two days without using magic. Arianna sighed.

"Catherine, what were you thinking?" she asked.

"I was thinking that my best friend was dying in front of me and there was no way I was going to let that happen," Catherine answered evenly.

"You should have gotten help right away," Arianna said.

"There was no time," Catherine argued. "And I was the only one here. You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same." Arianna sighed again.

"No, I suppose not," she agreed. "I'm going to see if Conrad needs help, but don't go anywhere. I'm going to check you over again before I leave." Catherine nodded. She sat on the couch and watched Arianna and Healer Lambert work on Remus. Jane joined her, gripping Catherine's hand tightly, while Sirius knelt near Remus' head, keeping watch over the Healers as they worked. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Arianna sat back with a sigh.

"How is he?" Catherine asked.

"We gave him the enhanced Skele-Gro and blood replenisher," she said. "His hand should be about healed already and his ribs are getting there. We repaired his spleen and gave him a potion for the bruised kidneys. He's got bruising on his lung where he was kicked and the cut on his back is worrisome. It may have been some low level curse because it doesn't seem to be knitting back together very well."

"Yes, I had to try and close it three times before it did any good," Catherine said.

"Three times?" Healer Lambert asked in surprise and Arianna glared at her.

"Yes," Catherine simply said, but she could see Sirius' jaw working.

"At any rate, they'll look at it when we get him to St. Mungo's," Arianna continued. "He's still in bad shape, but we'll give him a more thorough going over when we get there." Healer Lambert pulled out a Portkey from his pocket and laid it on Remus' chest while keeping a finger on it himself. Seconds later they disappeared.

"As for you," Arianna said as she rose to her feet. "No magic for two days, then you come and see me." She ran another diagnostic. "Baby is fine and so are you, save the depletion. Please, for Merlin's sake, don't do anything like this again."

"I won't as long as no one I love apparates bleeding into my lounge," Catherine returned. Arianna simply sighed and shook her head.

"Two days Catherine," she said sternly.

"Understood," Catherine replied. "I'll come with you and stay with Remus." Sirius made a noise of protest in his throat.

"No you won't," Arianna said. "They still need to work on him."

"I'm a healer trainee," Catherine protested. "I can be in the room with him."

"No, you can't," Arianna said again. "You need to rest for a bit. Give them a couple of hours to get everything sorted. He should be in his own room by then."

"Fine," Catherine said with a huff. Arianna stood and gathered her things. She looked back at Catherine and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did well." Catherine couldn't help the proud smile that quirked at her lips.

"Thank you Arianna," Sirius said and she gave them all a wave before disappearing into the flames.

When she had gone, Jane glanced from the angry look on Sirius' face to the defiant one on Catherine's.

"Well, I'll just take care of these towels, shall I?" she said, gathering up the bloodied towels and quickly leaving the room. Catherine glanced down at the large blood stain on the rug.

"Can you take care of that?" she asked quietly and Sirius cast a quick scourgify. Catherine waited for the explosion.

"What in Merlin's fucking name were you thinking?" Sirius finally yelled.

"I was thinking that I was saving your best friend's life," she said calmly.

"Damn it Cat, that's not what I mean and you know it," he snapped.

"Well that's what I was doing," she retorted.

"You knew you were getting tired, your mother even commented on it to me," he exclaimed. "You tried to heal a cursed wound three times for Merlin's sake!"

"I didn't know it was cursed!" she shouted jumping up from the couch. "I thought it was just because of how big it was that it took me more than one try."

"And all the internals?" he demanded. "If I hadn't gotten home when I did and saw what was going on, who knows what would have happened!"

"I'm sorry all right!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry that I didn't want Remus dying on our floor!" She stared at him, breathing heavily and then she crumpled. He grabbed her and pulled her to him as she sobbed. Maneuvering them to the couch, he sat down and rubbed her back, pulling her onto his lap.

"I was terrified Sirius," she said. "He was so bad when he got here I thought we'd already lost him. I know I should have stopped, but I had to. I couldn't let him die, I," but Sirius shushed her.

"I know love, I know," he said. She laid her head on his shoulder, burrowing into his neck. His arms tightened around her.

"God Sirius, what happened to him?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice hard. "But I intend to find out and give Dumbledore a piece of my mind when I do."

"He can't go back," Catherine insisted.

"He won't," Sirius promised. "I'll make sure of it."

"We need to let Tonks know," Catherine said. Sirius said nothing and she pulled back to look at him.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" he asked. "I don't know if Moony would want her there."

"I promised her Sirius," Catherine said. "Besides even if Remus doesn't know what's good for him, I certainly do." Sirius chuckled.

"All right, I'll Floo her," he said. He set Catherine down on the couch and went to the Floo calling out for Tonks' flat. Catherine could only hear Sirius' side of the conversation, but when he told Tonks to come through, Catherine stood.

"What's going on?" the young Auror asked as she stepped from the fireplace. She glanced at Catherine. "Is it Remus? Is there news?"

"Sit down Tonks," Catherine said still feeling a bit shaky. Tonks joined her on the couch, Sirius standing behind Catherine with his hands on her shoulders. Catherine decided direct was probably best. "Remus is at St. Mungo's," she said. Tonks gasped.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"He apparated here, from where I don't know," Catherine said. "He was unconscious and not in good shape when he got here. He's got a lot of internal injuries and a large gash across his back that could be a curse wound. I healed him until Sirius got here and then he fetched Healers from St. Mungo's. They stabilized him and then took him to hospital." Tonks had paled while Catherine had been talking, but now she jumped up and headed for the Floo.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Mungo's," Tonks said looking at Sirius as if he were daft.

"They won't let you see him," Sirius said. "They'll still be working on him."

"I don't care Sirius," she said taking Floo powder from the mantle.

"Tonks, just wait with us, we're going over in a bit," Sirius said walking towards her. Tonks turned to him, the pinch of Floo powder already between her fingers. He stopped in front of her. "He's going to be all right." Tonks looked up at him and Catherine could see her lip trembling. Sirius must have noticed it too for he wrapped his arms around his cousin and pulled her towards him. The Floo powder in her hand fell to the floor as her hands gripped the front of his robes. After a few moments she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Sirius grabbed her arm.

"No apologies," he said and then kissed her forehead. He took her hand and led her back to the couch just as Jane came into the room carrying a tray.

"Tea?" she asked and Catherine sent her a grateful smile. "Hello Tonks."

"Hello Mrs. Powell," Tonks replied.

"I've told you, none of that," Jane said, setting the tray down on the table in front of the couch. "It's Jane." Tonks gave her a small smile as Jane began to fill the tea cups. "Sirius did you have any breakfast?" she asked as she handed Tonks a cup.

"No, actually," he said.

"I'll fix you something," she replied.

"It's all right, I can do it," Sirius said.

"Nonsense," Jane admonished, as she finished pouring the tea. "I'll be right back." Sirius looked as if he was going to protest again, but Catherine put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Let her go," Catherine said. "It's how she copes." Sirius nodded and sat in the chair next to the couch. They drank their tea in silence, Jane returning a few minutes later with an omelet for Sirius. When he had finished eating, Tonks looked up at him expectantly. Sirius chuckled.

"All right, we'll go," he said. Jane took his plate from him.

"Don't worry about Miranda," Jane said. "Edward is coming for lunch and we'll both be here the rest of the day."

"Thanks Mum," Catherine said hugging her.

"Tell Remus I'm thinking of him," Jane requested. Catherine nodded. The Floo flared and Catherine realized that Tonks had already gone through.

"I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can," Catherine said, following Tonks through, Sirius bringing up the rear.

* * *

When Catherine and Sirius arrived, Tonks was already at the desk asking about Remus, but the Welcome Witch was being less than helpful. Catherine approached the desk.

"Excuse me Regina," Catherine said politely and the younger witch looked up at her.

"Oh, Trainee Powell," she said looking a bit flustered. Catherine smiled.

"We would very much appreciate the information on Remus Lupin," Catherine said and Regina quickly looked through her parchments.

"Fourth Floor," Regina said. "It doesn't look as if they've moved him into a room yet."

"Thank you Regina," Catherine said. The Welcome Witch nodded and Catherine led Sirius and Tonks to the lifts.

"Well, you've got her wrapped around your finger don't you?" Sirius asked in amusement when the lift doors had slid shut. The Welcome Witch was notorious for being blunt and a bit short-tempered. Catherine snorted.

"Hardly," she said. "I think she's a bit scared of me, actually."

"Oh do tell," Tonks said and Catherine was glad to see her smile. Catherine shrugged.

"I came upon her one day when she was being particularly rude to a wizard at the desk," Catherine said. "Apparently Regina had some kind of previous relationship with him and she wasn't very keen on helping him find his new girlfriend. Anyway, she and I had a little chat afterwards and I think she was afraid I was going to report her or something. She's been helpful towards me ever since. She doesn't go out of her way, mind, but she at least does what I ask."

They left the lift and walked to the nurse's station on the ward. Catherine saw Healer Lambert standing there looking at a piece of parchment.

"Healer Lambert," she called and he turned around. "How is Remus?"

"Stable for now," he said. "We're getting ready to move him into a room."

"And his injuries?" Catherine asked. The Healer flicked his eyes toward Tonks, clearly uncomfortable discussing it in front of her not knowing who she was. Before Catherine could say anything, the door to one of the exam rooms opened and Remus was floated out into the corridor.

"I'll just sit with him," Tonks said, following behind the Healer that was transferring Remus to another room. Catherine turned back to the Healer once Tonks had gone.

"We've repaired everything internally as well as we can," he said. "It's just a matter of time and rest now, along with potions. The gash on his back is still concerning however."

"It's not healing?" Catherine asked.

"It reopened," Healer Lambert said. Sirius swore quietly. "Honestly Ms. Powell, I'm amazed you got it to close at all. All three of us tried, multiple times and it wasn't until we all did it together that we managed to make any difference."

"So you got it closed again then?" Sirius asked.

"Partly," the Healer replied. "The ends where the cut was narrower have come back together, but there's a large part in the middle that's still open. We've put a shield over it, so there's no issue with infection and it's been packed to stop the bleeding. Our curse specialist will be in this afternoon to take a look at him." Catherine nodded.

"Has he woken at all?" she asked.

"No, but we've been keeping him sedated," Healer Lambert said. "Those potions should be wearing off though."

"Thank you Healer," Sirius said shaking the man's hand. Healer Lambert nodded and Catherine and Sirius walked to Remus' room.

Remus was lying on his side to keep pressure off the wound in his back. Tonks was already sitting in a chair facing him, holding Remus' hand and gently rubbing her thumb over the back of it. She glanced at Sirius and Catherine as they came in.

"Has he woken up?" Catherine asked. Tonks shook her head.

"He mumbled a bit, but never opened his eyes," she said. Sirius pulled up a chair on the other side of Tonks for Catherine and stood behind her. Instead of sitting down, without thinking she pulled her wand, intending on running her own diagnostic just to make sure everything was going as Healer Lambert said, when it flew from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded, catching her wand and pocketing it.

"I was going to run a diagnostic on him," Catherine said. "What are you doing with my wand?" He glared at her. "Oh, right."

"Yes, 'right'," Sirius said in irritation. "Two days remember?"

"Yes, I forgot, I'm sorry," Catherine said.

"I'll just keep it safe for you," Sirius said, patting the pocket of his robes. Catherine went to protest, then closed her mouth. Truthfully, it was probably better that he did. She knew she would do one of the any myriad of small spells she did every day without thinking, if she kept her wand herself.

"Yes fine," she said. "You're probably right."

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?" Tonks asked, looking between the two of them in confusion.

"Catherine nearly burned herself out healing Remus," Sirius told Tonks. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Sirius, I'm just depleted," Catherine said. "I hardly 'burned myself out'." She huffed in frustration.

"Two days Cat," he said tightly.

"Two days is nothing," she waved a hand to dismiss it.

"It's not 'nothing'," he snapped.

"We've had this discussion already," Catherine said, crossing her arms in front of her. "If I hadn't healed him when I did he'd be dead now and I refuse to apologize for that. I'd do it again in a heartbeat and you know you would too. So stop being ridiculous." Sirius muttered something under his breath and Catherine sat down in the chair he'd pulled up for her.

"Are you all right?" Tonks asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Catherine replied a bit testily. "He's making a much bigger deal out of it than it is. I'm only on two days restriction and even that's a bit of overkill in my opinion. One would have been sufficient." Sirius snorted and shook his head.

"Still Catherine," Tonks said. "Being depleted isn't good. Especially with the baby and everything."

"The baby is fine and so am I," Catherine assured her. "She's been kicking me like crazy all morning, same as usual." Catherine rubbed her hand across her belly. Sirius put his hands on her shoulders and bent down and kissed the top of her head. Catherine turned and smiled up at him, covering once of his hands with her own. She knew he was still upset with her, but it was tempered with his thankfulness that Remus was alive and hopefully going to be all right.

"So what did the Healer say?" Tonks asked. Catherine filled her on the extent of Remus' injuries as well as how he was healing. Tonks asked her another question about the gash on his back when there was a low groan. They all looked up at Remus expectantly and his eyelids began to flutter. Tonks and Catherine held their breath until his eyes slowly opened.

"Remus," Tonks said in relief and lowered her head to rest against the edge of his bed clearly overcome with emotion.

"Dora?" he croaked, then put his free hand on the back of her head, tangling it into her hair. Catherine's mouth dropped open as Tonks' hair turned instantly from the mousy brown Catherine had seen for the last few months to bright bubblegum pink. Sirius' hand tightened on Catherine's shoulder and she squeezed it back in return. Tonks raised her head and smiled at Remus, tears in her eyes. He tried to smile back, but it turned into a cough and then a hiss of pain.

"Remus?" Tonks said in concern as his hand dropped back to the bed.

"Hurts," Remus managed, grimacing.

"Here," Catherine said, holding up a glass of water. "Sirius, a straw," she requested. Sirius conjured a straw in the glass. Catherine brought it to Remus' lips as he raised his head a fraction. He took a few sips then lay back with a sigh, which made him grimace again.

"It's the lung," Catherine said. "It probably hurts to breathe."

"Yes," Remus agreed.

"It's deeply bruised," she said.

"Not surprised," Remus replied with a sigh. Catherine knew that both Tonks and Sirius wanted to ask him what had happened to him, but thankfully they refrained.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," Healer Lambert said as he walked into the room. "Good to see you awake." The Healer stepped forward and ran a series of diagnostics over Remus, then walked behind him and checked on the gash in his back. Catherine joined him and was shocked to see just how far the wound had reopened. It had nearly closed when she'd finished with it and now only the ends were, the middle looking nearly the same as it had when she'd first seen it. The Healer came back around in front of Remus.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like shite," Remus replied, breathing shallowly. The Healer chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," he agreed. "But I was referring to your pain. I can give you another pain potion if you need it, but if you think you can manage for a bit longer, I'd like to hold off for another hour or so."

"S'okay," Remus managed.

"Remus," Tonks admonished quietly. They could all tell he was in a lot of pain. Remus squeezed her hand.

"Really," he said. "Had worse." Catherine closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, saw that Tonks had done the same, both of them hating what Remus had to go through every month.

"All right, I'll be back in a bit," Healer Lambert said. "If you need the potion before then, send someone to find me. The rest of you, I'll give you a bit longer to visit, but Mr. Lupin needs his rest." They all nodded in understanding as the Healer left the room.

"How?" Remus asked. "Went…to your house." He looked up at Catherine.

"You did," she said. "I fixed you up as best I could and then Sirius came to St. Mungo's and got help."

"As best you could," Tonks said with a snort. "You nearly fully healed him, internal injuries and all." Remus' eyes widened. Catherine mentally winced. Remus knew plenty about healing, given his condition and Catherine knew he was widely read on the subject as well.

"Internal," he managed. "Spells?" Remus knew full well that Catherine wouldn't have had the required potions on hand. Catherine's nodded. "Stupid," he said, eyes flashing in anger.

"Well, I couldn't let you bleed out on my lounge rug," she quipped. "I am rather fond of it." He glared at her, but she saw the gratitude in his eyes. She put a hand on his arm. "I'm fine," she assured him. "On restriction for two days, but no other problems." Remus closed his eyes, pained expression on his face.

"Really mate," Sirius said, leaning over his friend. "She's fine. They both are." Remus looked up at Sirius and something passed silently between them. He finally nodded.

"Why am I…on my side?" he said panting with the effort of speaking.

"You've got a large wound on your back," Catherine explained. "You were cursed and they're having a hard time getting it to close. Do you remember what spell?" Remus shook his head.

"Not a spell," he said. "Blade."

"A knife did that?" Catherine asked in surprise. He shook his head again.

"Sword," he said. "Small one."

"Merlin," Tonks whispered.

"Who the hell were you hooked up with Moony?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Long story," Remus said. His eyes fluttered shut, then snapped open again.

"We should let you rest," Catherine said.

"No," Remus protested. "M'fine."

"You are far from fine," Catherine said.

"Just rest Remus," Tonks said brushing his hair off his forehead. "I'll be here."

"Don't…have to," Remus said, his eyes closing again.

"I know," Tonks replied with a smile. As his breathing evened out, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then lay her head on the bed next to his, still holding his hand. Sirius motioned Catherine out of the room and with a soft good-bye to Tonks and a promise to return later that afternoon, they left. The Healer was on his way back down the corridor towards Remus' room.

"Ah, I was just coming to chase you out," he said with a smile. "Where's the young woman that was with you?"

"She's still in the room and I'd appreciate it if you'd let her stay," Catherine said. "I know she'll follow whatever instructions you have for her."

"Is she a family member?" Healer Lambert asked.

"Something like that," Catherine said with a smile. The Healer looked at her skeptically, but didn't press the issue. "Remus told us that the wound on his back was made by a sword blade."

"Really?" Healer Lambert said in surprise. "Well that changes things then."

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"We'll need to run his blood for poisons," the Healer explained. "We'll still consider it a cursed wound, but if it was made with a blade and not a spell, chances are the sword was infused with some kind of potion or other poison." Sirius nodded. "Excuse me, I'll need to speak with our lab." Healer Lambert hurried away and Catherine pulled in a breath, the enormity of all that had happened hitting her at once. Sirius said nothing, simply pulled her into his arms. They stood in the middle of the corridor drawing comfort from one another, for how long Catherine didn't know.

"Let's go home," Sirius finally said. "You need rest and I'm about dead on my feet." He yawned widely to punctuate his statement. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her to the lift.

"Busy night?" she asked as they got in.

"Busy enough," Sirius replied. "Although I spent most of it doing paperwork. I swear it's worse now than during the first war."

"When is Robards going to quit ignoring the fact that you don't really need to be a trainee anymore?" she asked as the lift arrived on the first floor where the public Floos were located. Sirius snorted.

"He says he'll reassess after the first of the year," Sirius said. "It doesn't really matter, to be honest. Kingsley and Tonks take me out with them when they're on duty and they don't treat me as a trainee. Most of the rest don't either if Robards isn't around. Dawlish is still being an arse, but that's no big surprise. We didn't get along the first time I worked there either."

"Why not?" Catherine asked when they'd reached the Floo. Sirius shrugged.

"He was jealous of Prongs and I," he said. "We outperformed him in everything during training." He grinned as he disappeared in the Floo and she shook her head in amusement, following him through.

* * *

**18 December 1996**

Remus was sitting up in bed when Catherine came into his room.

"Well, you're looking much better this morning," she said with a smile.

"Thank you I think," he replied with a chuckle.

"How do you feel?" she asked, taking the chair next to his bed.

"Sore," he said. "My back pulls whenever I move, but at least I no longer have a gaping hole there." The healers had indeed discovered a poison in Remus' blood and luckily, had an antidote on hand for him. It had taken nearly a day, but the large gash had finally closed the night before.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just had an appointment with Arianna and I'm off restriction. Everything looks good."

"Catherine," he began, but she held up a hand to forestall him.

"Don't even start," she said. "You've apologized more than enough and it doesn't matter anyway. I would do it again if I had to." He sighed. "Have you spoken to Albus yet?" she asked. Remus shook his head.

"He's coming by either tonight or tomorrow," Remus told her.

"Remus, please don't let him talk you into going back," she begged.

"It wouldn't do any good anyway, even if he wanted me to," Remus admitted. "I'm sure word of what happened has spread." Remus' story had come out in bits and pieces over the last two days. Most of the packs he'd spoken with wanted nothing to do with Voldemort or Dumbledore and nearly all of them were terrified of Fenrir Greyback. The best Remus had been able to do was convince them to remain neutral. Some had already gone over to Voldemort's side with the same promise he had given to Greyback about prey.

It was one such pack that Remus had received his injuries from. He had been given false information by another werewolf and was told the pack might be amenable to joining the side of the Light. When Remus arrived in their midst, he was ambushed, only able to get away because they failed to take his wand. Catherine was sure they had felt they could easily overpower him by sheer numbers alone.

"Where is Tonks today?" she asked.

"She had to work this afternoon," Remus replied, eyes shifting away from her.

"Remus Lupin, what did you do?" Catherine demanded. Remus looked down at his hands where they lay in his lap and didn't respond. Catherine sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. "You do realize how miserable she was while you were gone, don't you?" He mumbled something about her being better off without him. Catherine nearly screamed in frustration.

"Her patronus changed," she said instead. Remus looked up at her. "It's a werewolf now." His mouth dropped open in shock. "While you were gone, that pink hair you love so much completely disappeared. In fact all her morphing suffered. She's been mostly on patrol duty around Hogwarts because she can't disguise herself so readily anymore. I hadn't seen her hair anything but mousy brown since the wedding. And then two days ago when you woke up and said her name, it flashed back to pink so fast my eyes hurt. Stop being an arse." He opened his mouth to speak, but Catherine cut him off, her eyes flashing.

"If you are going to say something about being too old or too poor or too dangerous just keep your mouth shut," she snapped. "I don't want to hear it. Frankly you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"She would be in danger," he said. "I expect some kind of reprisal from where I've been and what I've been trying to do." Catherine snorted.

"She's already in danger," she said. "She's in the Order, she's an Auror, her father is a muggle-born that married a pureblood, a Black no less, and Bellatrix seems to have made it her personal mission to exterminate any branches of the family tree that haven't fallen into line on the side of the Dark. Don't be an idiot." Remus said nothing.

"Do you love her?" Catherine asked. Remus looked up at her sharply, but she knew the answer by the slight blush on his cheeks. "Then for Merlin's sake, tell her you great prat."

"I don't know if I can," he finally said.

"Remus, we're in a war. None of knows what's going to happen or how long we have. Tell her before it's too late," Catherine said. "For once, let yourself have something that you want as desperately as you want this. Don't hurt her anymore." She rose from her chair and kissed his cheek. "I've got to go, Sirius will be home soon." He nodded and she turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned back.

"Thank you," he said and his eyes looked misty. She smiled and squeezed his hand, then turned again and left the room. When she reached the doorway, she glanced back over her shoulder and saw his brow furrowed as if he were deep in thought. She smirked and continued on, convinced she had finally gotten through to him.


	9. Swamped

**A/N - Just a quick response to one of the guest reviews I got - ****I know people don't like Daniel, which I agree with wholeheartedly, but I will reiterate that he is part of a major plot point that is going to resolve itself in the next several chapters and therefore, will be a part of the story again. If that forces you to stop reading, well I guess there's not much I can do about that, but it's not going to make me rewrite a major part of my plot either. **

******So moving on, as I said last chapter, roller coaster ride ahead, so hold on tight. T**hanks to everyone for continuing to read, review, alert and favorite! And congrats to sarahmichellegellarfan1 for being the 50th reviewer! Prize to follow soon. :)

**Chapter 9**

**Swamped**

**21 December 1996**

Catherine smiled at the happy chatter that filled the kitchen. The children were home, they'd had dinner and Catherine felt more relaxed than she had in quite some time. She had finished her last shift at work the day before, the two days she missed not being held against her, so she was officially finished with her 2nd year of Healer training. Remus had been released from St. Mungo's earlier that day and much to Catherine's delight, he had allowed Tonks to accompany him back to his cottage. Catherine had also convinced the two of them to come for Christmas Eve. And now all her family was here, save Sirius who should be home from work any moment and it was almost Christmas. They had a party to attend at Myra's tomorrow and her mother and Edward would be married in just a few days. She sighed in contentment.

Sirius came into the kitchen just as the telephone rang. Catherine moved towards it, but was grabbed around the waist by her husband who kissed her soundly. She heard Miranda giggle.

"I'll get it Mum," Ellie said with a laugh, jumping up and grabbing the ringing phone. Harry stood and hugged Sirius and then Sirius turned to Rory. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and Rory merely gave him a nod. Sirius' smile faltered the tiniest bit, but he said nothing, looking to Ellie instead. Catherine's gaze followed Sirius' as his expression turned to one of concern. Ellie's face had lost all color and her hand was trembling. Catherine immediately stepped towards her.

"Ellie," she said in concern.

"I-It's for you," Ellie managed to whisper, handing the telephone to her mother. Confused, Catherine took the receiver.

"Hello?" she said still looking worriedly at her daughter. Ellie's eyes locked with hers and Catherine knew who it was before he even said anything.

"Catherine, it's Daniel," he said. "Was that Ellie?" Catherine's knuckles turned white where she was gripping the receiver.

"Why are you calling?" Catherine hissed, turning her back on the rest of her family and striding from the kitchen. She heard someone follow her and when she reached the dining room saw that it was Sirius. He came up next to her and put a hand on her back.

"I just wanted to make sure the kids got home safely," he said.

"Damn it Daniel, I told you I wasn't going to say anything to them until after Christmas," Catherine snapped.

"Look, I don't understand why it needs to wait that long," he said. "And I was thinking that maybe I should be there when you tell them."

"Absolutely not," Catherine said, grabbing Sirius' free hand and gripping it tightly. "Daniel I told you that I would talk to them, but I will do it my way."

"Catherine," he said, but she cut him off.

"No, I am not doing this now," she said. "I will speak with you after Christmas. Good-bye." She disconnected the call and turned into Sirius' chest. Sirius kissed her temple and hugged her tightly.

"Ellie knows, doesn't she?" Catherine asked.

"I think so," Sirius said. "Your mother was with her when I left the kitchen. The others are confused because she wouldn't say anything."

"God damn him to hell," she whispered. She sighed. "I've got to talk to her." Sirius nodded and they went back to the kitchen.

Ellie sat at the table next to her grandmother who had an arm around her shoulders. The kitchen was empty save for them.

"Edward took everyone else into the other room," Jane explained. Catherine sat down in the chair on the other side of Ellie and took one of her hands.

"Sweetheart," she said tentatively.

"It was him wasn't it?" Ellie asked. "My, um, my father?"

"Yes," Catherine replied.

"Why is he calling here?" Ellie asked. Catherine sighed.

"He's back in England," she explained. Ellie gripped her hand so tightly Catherine nearly winced.

"Is he coming here?" Ellie questioned.

"That depends on the three of you," Catherine said. Ellie nodded. "I was going to talk to all of you about it, but I was going to wait until after your grandparents' wedding." Ellie nodded again. There was silence for a few moments.

"Can I go to my room?" Ellie asked quietly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea sweetheart," Catherine said in concern. "I think we should talk about this."

"Please Mum," she said her lip trembling.

"Ellie," Catherine said trying to take her daughter into her arms, but Ellie pulled away from her.

"Please," she said again. Catherine tried to swallow over the lump in her throat and nodded. Ellie jumped up from the table and nearly ran from the room. Catherine put her head in her hands and let out a shuddering breath.

"Tell me where he is," Sirius growled.

"I don't know where he is Sirius," Catherine said tiredly.

"Jane, does Edward know?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, stop this," Catherine said before her mother could answer.

"No," he said flatly. "I will not have him harming my family any more than he already has."

"So what are you going to do?" she demanded looking up at her husband. "Hex him? Beat him up? Kill him? Because it would really help us if you were locked up in jail or worse, Azkaban." Sirius' eyes flashed.

"He is hurting the people I love," Sirius said tightly. Jane spoke for the first time.

"And you don't think you're doing the same?" she snapped. "There is enough here for us to worry about without being concerned that you are going to go off and do something stupid. You have one child that has locked herself in her room because she cannot even begin to figure out how to deal with this situation. You have three more that are completely confused and at least in Miranda's case, even frightened. Not to mention your wife who has been told repeatedly to try and avoid stress as much as possible. Now grow up and quit thinking about revenge and start thinking about what your family needs from you." Catherine stared at her mother with her mouth hanging open. Sirius was just as shocked. Jane had never spoken to Sirius like that; in fact she rarely spoke to anyone like that. Jane continued to glare at Sirius until he finally took a breath and blew it out.

"You're right," he said. "I apologize." Jane sighed.

"I know how you feel Sirius, believe me I do," she said much more gently. "But there's no place for that right now." Sirius nodded and moved towards her. Jane smiled and hugged him after he kissed her cheek. Jane turned to Catherine.

"What are you planning to do?" her mother asked.

"Is running away where no one can find us an option?" Catherine quipped. Jane chuckled as Sirius put his hands on Catherine's shoulders and squeezed gently. She looked up at him. "We're going to have to tell them aren't we?"

"I suppose so," he said with a sigh.

"Bugger," she said.

"Mm," he replied.

* * *

Catherine knocked lightly on her daughter's door. Hearing no response from within, she knocked again. Still getting no reply, Catherine opened the door a crack and saw Ellie sitting in her window seat staring outside.

"El?" Catherine said hesitantly. Ellie didn't move. Catherine came further into the room. "Sweetheart?"

"Did he come to take us back?" Ellie asked still continuing to look out the window.

"Take you back?" Catherine replied in confusion.

"To live with him," she said. "Without magic." It was only then that Catherine noticed the change in her daughter's voice. It sounded younger, flatter, with no emotion. Catherine closed her eyes for a moment to stem the flow of tears that had gathered.

"No baby, he's not going to take you back," Catherine said as she walked to Ellie's side. She put a hand on Ellie's shoulder, but Ellie shied away from her touch, just as she had after Catherine had found them and brought them home. A tear ran down Catherine's cheek.

She managed to slide herself into the open corner of the window seat and looked at her daughter. Ellie's eyes, while not dead looking as they had been for such a long time when she was six, were unfocused as she gazed across the neighborhood outside the window. She had pulled her legs up as far as she could and wrapped her arms around them tightly, her old defensive posture.

"Ellie, listen to me," Catherine said, putting her hand on Ellie's foot. Ellie shifted, but Catherine did not let go. Ellie began to hum under her breath, something else she'd done in those first few months, after. Catherine could tell she was losing Ellie to her memories. "Baby, look at me. Ellie please." Ellie's eyes finally flicked to her mother, but they seemed to look through her. Catherine smiled at her all the same.

"Don't go back there sweetheart," Catherine said. "Stay here with me, please. You're here in your house with me and Grandma, Rory and Miranda. Granddad is here too and Sirius and Harry. You remember." Ellie looked confused for a moment. "You're fourteen years old, you go to Hogwarts, you're a Ravenclaw, just like I was." Ellie shook her head.

"Magic is bad," she whispered.

"No Ellie, no it isn't," Catherine insisted, the tears coming down her cheeks more quickly now. "Ethan, think about Ethan."

"Ethan?" Ellie said uncertainly.

"Yes, Ethan," Catherine said, grabbing on to anything to pull her daughter from her memories. "Ethan with those blue eyes that are darker than yours, but just as brilliant, and that cute dimple he has on his cheek. You love him, remember?" Ellie smiled and her eyes seemed to clear. She looked at Catherine, really looked at her this time. Catherine somehow managed a smile and Ellie's lip trembled again before the tears began to run down her cheeks. She threw herself into Catherine's arms and Catherine gathered her daughter to her as best she could.

"Why did he call here?" Ellie asked.

"He wants to see you," Catherine said. "All of you."

"I don't want to see him," Ellie said immediately.

"You don't have to," Catherine assured her.

"Why now?" Ellie asked. Catherine sighed.

"I will tell you Ellie, but it would be easier if we waited for your brother and sister," she said. "I only want to do this once." Ellie nodded. "Will you come back downstairs?"

"Okay," Ellie said quietly. They rose from the window seat and left Ellie's room, Ellie wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Catherine wrapped an arm back around her and they walked down the stairs.

Catherine realized something that she'd suspected for some time. Ellie hadn't dealt with everything that had happened all those years ago nearly enough. She decided to seek out Celeste at her next appointment with Arianna and discuss the possibility of Ellie speaking with someone from the mind-healing department. It would probably do all of them good, come to that. Daniel's reappearance had brought up things that Catherine had thought she was long over.

They stepped into the lounge where everyone had gathered. Sirius was speaking quietly to Harry who was nodding. When Catherine and Ellie came into the room, Harry and Sirius looked up.

"I'm just going to go up to my room and organize a few things," Harry said. Catherine gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand as he walked by. He flashed her a smile and left the room. Catherine glanced at everyone. Sirius had moved to one of the armchairs and Miranda had climbed into his lap. She saw Rory glowering at the two of them from his seat on the hearth. Jane and Edward sat on the couch and Catherine gently pushed Ellie toward them. She settled in between them and Edward put an arm around her, while Ellie laid her head against his shoulder. Jane took her hand. Catherine went and sat in the other armchair and took a deep breath.

"There's something we need to talk to the three of you about," she said looking at each one of her children in turn. Ellie snuggled further into Edward's side and Miranda looked confused. Rory had a strange look in his eye and if Catherine weren't mistaken it looked like anticipation. She was confused by this, but ignored it for the moment. She glanced at Sirius who smiled at her encouragingly.

"Daniel, your father, came back to England this past July," she said. Ellie gasped, not having realized that Daniel had been back for so long. "Sirius and I have spoken with him and he would like to see you." Ellie closed her eyes and Catherine could see that she was crying again. "We were against it at first, but he appears to have changed and he has told us repeatedly that he is accepting of your magic now. We decided that the three of you were old enough to make your own decision as to whether you would like to see him or not. I intended to wait until after your grandparents' wedding to talk with you about this, but he was the one that called earlier and since Ellie knows now we decided to tell the two of you as well."

Catherine paused and looked at her children. Ellie was still crying silently and Miranda looked frightened. She had leaned back into Sirius and he had wrapped his arms around her. She gripped his hands tightly. Rory, on the other hand, was nearly bouncing in excitement. He had a wide smile on his face and Catherine couldn't help but gape at him. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she continued.

"As I said, it will be up to you," she said. "We won't force you to see him if you don't want to and he's agreed that he will abide by your decision. You don't have to decide now either. It can wait until after Christmas."

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed as soon as she finished speaking.

"Sorry?" Catherine replied.

"Yes, I want to see him," Rory said.

"Rory, like I said, you don't have to decide now, and," Catherine began but Rory interrupted.

"I want to Mum, I'm not going to change my mind," he said. Catherine closed her eyes for a moment and pulled in a breath.

"All right," she said quietly. She glanced at Ellie, but her oldest daughter had buried her face in her grandfather's chest and Edward was leaning over whispering to her. Jane was rubbing her back, looking concerned. Catherine turned to Miranda.

Miranda's eyes were wide and her knuckles were white where she gripped Sirius' hands. She was staring at her brother with something akin to horror.

"Miranda," Catherine said gently.

"Mummy, I don't want to," Miranda said in a small voice, sounding much younger than her nine years. She looked terrified. Sirius wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. "I want to stay with you and Daddy." Catherine opened her mouth to speak but Rory jumped up before she could say anything.

"He's not your daddy," Rory scornfully.

"Yes he is," Miranda insisted.

"No he isn't," Rory snapped. "You have a dad and it's not him." Miranda, her ire provoked, jumped off of Sirius' lap and faced her brother.

"Yes he is too my dad," she cried hands on her hips, glaring at her brother. "I don't even know Daniel, he left when I was a baby."

"Don't call him Daniel," Rory yelled. "He's your dad!"

"Rory Thomas, you shut up!" Miranda shouted. "I'll call him whatever I like. And Sirius is my dad!"

"No he isn't," Rory yelled back.

"Rory, Miranda," Catherine finally said, but the two ignored her and continued arguing. Catherine looked at Sirius helplessly. He made to stand as if to separate the two.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Ellie shrieked. The tears were pouring down her face. "Leave her alone Rory! Sirius is her dad, she never knew ours. Lucky her." She let out a strangled sort of laugh and Catherine stood from her chair in concern. All eyes in the room had turned to Ellie. Rory was looking at her in astonishment. "Did you forget?" Ellie continued. "The things he said, the things he did? Did you forget what he did to Mum?" Rory's eyes darted to Catherine for a moment before sliding back to his sister. "How can you want to see him? How, after everything? How, when you can see how much it hurts me, hurts Mum, hurts Miranda? How can you?" Her voice had lowered to a whisper by the end and Rory's expression softened for a few seconds before it hardened once again.

"He's different now," Rory said defiantly. "He made a mistake, but it's different now."

"A mistake?" Ellie repeated incredulously. Catherine's eyes had narrowed as she listened to her son.

"How do you know he's different?" Catherine asked. Rory startled.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"You said he's different now. How do you know that?" Catherine asked again.

"Uh, you said, erm, you said he's changed," Rory said, but he was flustered.

"You're lying," Catherine said, her eyes narrowing further.

"No I'm not," Rory said lamely.

"Yes, you are," Catherine returned. She crossed her arms in front of her and stared at her son. He squirmed under her gaze for a few seconds before his defiant expression returned.

"Fine, I've been writing to him," Rory said and Jane gasped.

"What?" Catherine hissed.

"I've been writing to him all term," Rory replied, his back straightening, locking eyes with his mother. She stared at him for a few moments until the pieces started clicking into place.

"When you told me you were writing to Kevin," she said and Rory nodded.

"I was writing to Dad," he confessed.

"How?" Catherine asked, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I was in the park, the day after Sirius told us his name got cleared," Rory said boldly. "Dad showed up and we talked. He came by every few days until I went back to school and we've been writing since then." He looked to Ellie.

"_That's_ how I know he's changed," he said. "He always wants to hear about school and Quidditch. He's proud of me. I didn't forget, but he's different." Ellie studied her brother for a few moments before she stood.

"If you believe that you're stupider than I thought," she said. "He'll never change." She then turned and ran from the room and Catherine heard the slam of a door from upstairs a few moments later. She sighed and sank back into her chair, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"I want to see him," Rory said again.

"Not now Rory," Catherine said tiredly.

"But you said it was our choice," he continued.

"I said not now," Catherine repeated an edge to her voice.

"But," he began.

"Rory," Sirius interrupted. "Not. Now." Rory glared at him.

"You're not my father," he hissed. "I don't have to listen to you." Before she could say anything, Sirius had taken two strides across the room and stood directly in front of Rory. Her son had grown taller in the last year, but Sirius still towered over him.

"You are upsetting your sisters and your mother," Sirius said, his voice deadly quiet. "And you will stop immediately, regardless of who your father is." Rory took an inadvertent step back, but then drew himself up and glared at Sirius.

"I said I don't," but before Rory could finish a hand had reached out and clamped on to his arm. Rory looked up into the angry face of his grandfather.

"Enough," Edward said sharply. "You are being insolent and disrespectful. Your mother and grandmother taught you much better than this." Rory tried to shake himself from Edward's grip, but his grandfather merely tightened his hold. "You will apologize. Now." Rory tried to glare but something in Edward's eyes cowed him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled in Sirius' general direction. Edward let go of his arm.

"I think it best if you go to your room," Edward said. Rory quickly left the room without so much as a glance at the rest of its occupants. There was silence for a few moments until Catherine heard a small whimper.

"Mummy," Miranda whispered. Catherine had completely forgotten her youngest daughter was still in the room. She opened up her arms and Miranda hurried into them. "I want to stay with you and Daddy," she said in Catherine's ear. "I don't want to see him. Please don't make me."

"I won't sweetheart, I promise," Catherine assured her. She tried to pull Miranda onto her lap, but it was difficult given the current size of her belly. Sirius put a hand on Miranda's shoulder and she turned and flung herself at him. Sirius hoisted her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him like a monkey.

"Don't worry Princess," Sirius soothed. "No one is going to take you away from us." Catherine pulled in a breath and let it out. Her mother rose from the couch and came to stand next to her, putting a hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"We'll get this sorted," she said quietly. Catherine could only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment. Sirius looked at her, clearly torn between continuing to comfort Miranda or going to his wife. Edward, once again, intervened.

"Come Manda," he said reaching out his arms toward the little girl. "Let your mum and dad talk." Miranda allowed herself to be taken from Sirius' arms and resumed her same position with her grandfather. Jane put a hand on the girl's arm and the three of them left the room.

Sirius turned to Catherine and pulled her up from the chair, then sat down himself and pulled her into his lap. She buried her face in his neck and fisted his shirt in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his cheek on top of her head. They sat there in silence for quite some time before Catherine finally raised her head up to look at him.

"And here I thought now that Remus was back, getting him and Tonks together was going to be our biggest problem," she said. Sirius snorted and hugged her tighter and she allowed herself to smile for a moment before she sighed heavily again.

"Not exactly the welcome home you were expecting eh?" Sirius said and she shook her head. The tears came to her eyes again and he hugged her tightly. "We'll figure it out love, we always do." She managed to nod. "At least Rory's revelation explains why he hates me so much."

"He doesn't hate you," Catherine said. Sirius shrugged.

"At the very least he sees me as the interloper," Sirius said. "Explains why he felt the way he did about the baby too." He rubbed a hand across her stomach. "She's tangible evidence that there's no chance for Daniel to win you back."

"As if that would have ever happened anyway," she said with a snort.

"Maybe Rory thought it might," he said. Catherine sighed.

"God, Sirius what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I suppose we'll have to let Rory see him," Sirius said.

"Yes, but I told Daniel that we would have to be there," she reminded her husband. "I won't force the girls to see him if they don't want to."

"Then we'll meet Daniel somewhere else or send the girls to Myra's or out with your mother and Edward once they get back from their honeymoon," Sirius said. "Don't worry about that part. We'll keep our promise to them."

"I don't know if Daniel will be satisfied with that," she said. "He wants to see all of them."

"We'll just take it one step at a time love," Sirius replied. "It's all we can do." Catherine sighed again and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"I need to go talk to Rory," Catherine said. "And check on Ellie and Miranda." Sirius kissed her temple and Catherine stood. Sirius rose behind her and took her hand, the two of them making their way upstairs. They stopped first at Miranda's door and looked in. Edward was sitting on Miranda's bed, Miranda in his lap and he was reading to her. Miranda's thumb was in her mouth and she was holding tightly to his sleeve, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. Catherine gripped Sirius' hand tighter at the gestures her daughter was using for comfort, things she hadn't seen for years.

Miranda looked up and saw them standing there. Pulling her thumb from her mouth, she reached out to both of them and they came into her room. Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed and Miranda wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and held on tightly. Edward surrendered his spot to Sirius, who hugged both his girls.

"Are you all right?" Catherine asked her, choosing not to comment on the thumb for now. Miranda nodded but didn't look all that convincing. Catherine looked up at Edward. "Where's my mother?"

"Trying to speak to Rory," Edward replied. Catherine nodded knowing she would have to go there next.

"Miranda, I've got to talk to your brother and check on your sister," Catherine said.

"Can Daddy stay with me?" she asked quietly. Catherine glanced at Sirius.

"Of course Princess," he said. Miranda relinquished her hold on Catherine's neck and settled into Sirius' lap instead. Her thumb instantly went back into her mouth as Sirius' arms came around her. Sirius glanced at Catherine in concern over Miranda's head but she shook her head slightly. They'd worry about the thumb tomorrow.

"Granddad?" Miranda said, removing her thumb for the moment.

"Yes Miranda," Edward acknowledged.

"Will you keep reading to me?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he replied settling down into a chair next to her bed and opening the book once more. Catherine leaned forward and kissed Miranda's temple before leaving the room and heading for Ellie's. She looked inside and Ellie was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"El," Catherine said.

"Hi Mum," Ellie replied.

"I just wanted to check on you before I talked to Rory," Catherine explained.

"I'm fine Mum," Ellie said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Catherine said with a sad smile.

"Really, I'm okay," Ellie said. "You can talk to Rory." Catherine sighed.

"Do you want me to send your grandmother in?" she asked.

"No," Ellie said, still looking at the ceiling. "I just want to be by myself for a while." Catherine studied her in concern, but Ellie wouldn't look at her. Something was off; she was much calmer than Catherine would have expected her to be. She would send her mother in regardless.

"All right," Catherine finally agreed. "I'll be back in a bit." Ellie said nothing and Catherine left the room. She turned back to Rory's door and knocked lightly. The door immediately next to his opened and Harry looked out. Sirius had done similar magic on Rory's room that he'd employed in the cottage and added a room for Harry. He had essentially just expanded Rory's room and then cut it in half, putting in another door to lead to Harry's side of the space. The change in the original size of the room was negligible and Rory hadn't really seemed to notice. Sirius intended to do the same thing to their bedroom to create a nursery space for the baby.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said as he saw Catherine standing in front of Rory's door. "It's hard to tell whose door the knock is coming from." Catherine smiled at him.

"I'll have Sirius look into that tomorrow," she said.

"Is everyone all right?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Not really," Catherine said honestly. "But I expect we'll work it out in time." Harry nodded.

"I sort of overheard some of it," Harry said apologetically.

"It's all right Harry," Catherine assured him. "You're part of the family. It's fine if you know."

"I'm just," he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry this is happening to all of you."

"Thank you," Catherine said sincerely, giving him a quick hug. "I'm sure Sirius will be in after a while. He's sitting with Miranda right now."

"It's all right," Harry said. "I understand."

"You're a fine young man, Harry Potter," Catherine said with a smile, kissing his cheek. Harry blushed, but grinned all the same. Catherine knocked again on Rory's door as Harry went back into his room. Her mother called for her to come in seconds later.

Rory sat on his bed, arms crossed sullenly in front of him. Jane was in his desk chair that she had pulled up next to the bed. She looked just as irritated.

"I was just trying to explain to Rory why not everyone is as enthused about his father being back as he is," Jane said. Rory glowered at her.

"Rory," Catherine snapped. He glanced up at her. "I understand that you are upset about everything that's happened, but I will not continue to tolerate your insolence toward every adult in this household. Your grandmother deserves respect and you will give it to her."

"Yes Mum," Rory muttered. He looked at his grandmother. "I'm sorry Grandma." Jane nodded and patted his leg.

"I'll leave you to it then," she said to Catherine.

"Will you look in on Ellie?" Catherine asked. "I was just in there, but I'm concerned about her."

"Of course," Jane replied, squeezing Catherine's hand before she left the room. Catherine sighed and scrubbed a hand down her face before she sat down in the chair her mother had just vacated.

"Why didn't you tell me you were writing to your father?" Catherine asked without preamble. Rory looked surprised for a moment.

"Because I knew you'd be upset," he said.

"You're right about that," Catherine said derisively. "What has your father been telling you Rory?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean your attitude lately, especially toward Sirius," she said. Rory's face instantly hardened. "That, right there. Every time Sirius' name is brought up that's the expression you get."

"He's trying to be my father," Rory said begrudgingly. "And he's not."

"No, he isn't," Catherine agreed. "But he is your stepfather and as such, he does have some say over your life."

"He shouldn't," Rory muttered.

"I beg to differ," Catherine said. "When Sirius and I got married, my family became his and his mine. This is not going to be some kind of his and hers situation. When things are going on with you or your sisters I'm not going to make the decision about what to do on my own, Sirius is going to be involved. The same goes if it's something with Harry. Sirius and I are going to discuss it and decide what to do. Together. That's what being a family is Rory. You know that." Rory flicked at a nonexistent piece of lint on his bed.

"Daniel has been gone for eight years," she continued. "Just because he's back does not automatically grant him privilege in the parenting department. He has to earn that. And Sirius will still be included regardless. The same thing would happen if Daniel remarried."

"Fine," Rory said, but Catherine could tell he meant anything but. "When can I see Dad?" She sighed.

"I told you before Rory, I wasn't even planning on talking to any of you about this until after the wedding," she said. "So it won't be until after that."

"That's not fair!" Rory exclaimed.

"It's not fair?" Catherine repeated incredulously. "Did you even notice your sisters' reactions to hearing that your father wanted to see them?"

"So, you told them they don't have to see him if they don't want to," Rory said with a shrug. "So why should it matter if I do?" Catherine's eyes narrowed and she reminded herself that he was only twelve.

"Rory," she said tightly. "Are you telling me that if you see your father, you won't come home and talk about it?"

"No?" he said in confusion.

"And, given your sisters' reactions this evening, do you think that they will want to hear about it?" she continued. Realization dawned on his face.

"I guess not," he mumbled.

"All I'm asking for is a few days for everyone to get used to the idea and enjoy Christmas and the wedding," Catherine said. "That's not too much to ask, is it?" Rory shrugged and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Fine," he finally said, a bit resentfully however.

"There's something else you should know," Catherine said. Rory looked up at her. "Sirius and I will be there when you see Daniel." Rory's eyes widened.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"Rory," Catherine said quietly holding her temper in check by a very slim margin. "Ever since your father found out about magic, he maintained that there was something wrong with us because of it. The last time I let him take you on a visit, he kidnapped you. Do I need to remind you what happened when you were with him?"

"No," Rory said softly.

"And now he shows up here out of the blue, claiming that he has changed," Catherine said. "And maybe he has. But I am not going to take that chance. And neither is Sirius. Until I am satisfied that Daniel has indeed accepted your magic, he is not going to see you alone."

"Why can't you just come then?" Rory groused. "Why does Sirius have to be there?"

"There is no way Sirius would let me be alone with your father either, after everything that happened the last time," she said. "Even if I weren't pregnant." Rory muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing, forget it," Rory said. Catherine sighed and moved from the chair to the bed. She took Rory's hand in his and was a bit surprised when he allowed it.

"Rory, I love you," she said, her eyes tearing up. "I know that you want to know your father and I'm not trying to keep him from you I swear it. But I cannot allow anything to happen to you."

"I know Mum," Rory said quietly, looking down at his lap.

"Will you please work with me here?" Catherine asked. Rory nodded still looking at his lap. Catherine put a finger under his chin and raised his head so he met her gaze. His eyes were suspiciously bright. "Oh sweetheart," she said and gathered him into her arms. Rory hugged her fiercely and when he pulled away he had composed himself.

"So after the wedding then?" he asked.

"Yes, Rory, after the wedding," she agreed. He smiled and she couldn't help but return it, even as a part of her mind was screaming in protest.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Catherine left the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment. She just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days but she needed to check on Ellie again. Before she could move down the hall, Miranda's door opened and Sirius stepped out. He took her hand and pulled her into their bedroom, wordlessly pulling her into his arms.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Just as you're probably thinking it did," she replied. "Although I did manage to convince him to wait until after the wedding." Sirius kissed the top of her head. "How's Miranda?"

"Asleep," he said. "She wanted your mother to lay with her. Edward is downstairs in your mother's room. He insisted on staying in case we needed him." Catherine nodded and was just about to tell him that she was going to go and talk to Ellie when she heard a throat clear behind her. They both looked to the doorway to see Harry standing there.

"Everything all right?" Sirius asked.

"Erm, not exactly," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. Sirius had told her once that James used to do the same thing.

"What is it Harry?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I just heard Ellie crying and so I knocked to see if she wanted to talk or something and erm," he trailed off looking as if he wasn't sure what to say next.

"What happened?" Catherine prodded.

"I dunno exactly," Harry said. "She told me to come in but then when I was talking to her she seemed sort of, off." Catherine tensed immediately.

"Off how?" she asked

"That's just it, I'm not sure exactly because she didn't really say anything, but," he rubbed the back of his neck again. "I dunno, just off." Catherine swore.

"Thank you Harry," she said and hurried from the room, leaving a very confused Sirius and Harry behind. Her mother was coming out of Miranda's room when Catherine past her door.

"What's happened?" she asked noticing Catherine's panicked expression.

"Ellie," Catherine said hurrying toward her daughter's room, her mother right behind. "I lost her for a few minutes after Daniel's phone call. She, reverted I guess, back to…then. Harry just said he tried to talk to her and she seemed off." The two women reached Ellie's door and knocked lightly. When there was no response, Catherine opened the door and looked inside.

Ellie was sitting on her bed and once again had pulled her legs up to her chest and had wrapped her arms tightly around them. She was rocking back and forth and quietly singing something. When she got closer, Catherine realized it was a song she had sung to her when Ellie was a little girl. Catherine sat down gingerly on the bed and reached out a hand. Ellie flinched back when she touched her.

"Ellie, it's Mum," Catherine said soothingly. "Talk to me sweetheart." Ellie rocked harder and sang a little louder but did not acknowledge her mother or her grandmother. Jane sat down on her other side.

"Ellie," she said and tried to put her hand on Ellie's arm. Ellie pulled away from her and kept rocking. Jane looked at Catherine helplessly.

"It's worse than earlier," Catherine said. "At least then she was talking. I knew she didn't seem right when I was in here before I talked to Rory. I should have stayed."

"Don't blame yourself," Jane replied. "There was more going on than you could handle." Catherine sighed and tried again.

"Ellie-bell," she said, hoping that using the hated nickname would pull her daughter from wherever she had retreated. Ellie didn't react. Both women continued to try and get Ellie's attention, but the girl just continued to rock and sing. Sirius had come in with Edward and they had both tried as well, to no avail. There were tears running down Catherine's cheeks and she had finally decided that they were probably going to have to make a trip to St. Mungo's when her mother spoke again.

"Sing with her," Jane instructed.

"What?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"The song," Jane said. "Sing it with her. Maybe she'll hear you."

"She hasn't heard me yet," Catherine pointed out. "Any of us."

"Just try," Jane said. "What can it hurt?" Catherine finally nodded and began to sing the song with Ellie. At first, there was no difference, but after a few moments, Ellie turned her head toward Catherine. Although Ellie wasn't really looking at her, she had at least turned in the direction of her mother's voice. Catherine sang a bit louder and put a hand on Ellie's foot as she had earlier. Her daughter tried to move away as she had before, but Catherine would not let go. As the song reached its end, Catherine opened her mouth to begin it again as Ellie had been repeating it over and over since they had entered the room. Instead, Ellie stopped.

"Mummy," she whispered in a very small voice, sounding very much like her six year-old self.

"Yes, baby, I'm here," Catherine managed.

"You came back," Ellie said. Catherine was crying openly now.

"I'll always come back," she said. "Always." She tentatively gathered her daughter in her arms and Ellie clung to her.

"He said you wouldn't come back," Ellie whispered. "He said you didn't love us anymore." Catherine hugged her daughter to her, her tears dripping into Ellie's hair.

"No, Ellie," Catherine said. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I'll never stop. Never." Ellie began to cry then, great wrenching sobs that tore Catherine's heart out. Ellie hadn't cried like this since the nightmares. Catherine simply held her as tightly as she could and whispered that she loved her over and over. She heard Sirius and Edward leave the room.

A few minutes later there was a noise in the doorway and when Catherine looked up she saw Rory standing there looking horrified. Jane, noticing her grandson as well, stood and hugged him to her, gently leading him from the room and closing the door behind her, leaving Catherine and Ellie alone.

Ellie eventually quieted, but she didn't loosen her grip on Catherine. They sat in silence for a few minutes longer.

"Mum?" Ellie finally said in confusion.

"Yes, El," Catherine replied, relieved that her daughter sounded like herself once again.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You," Catherine paused unsure how to phrase it. "I lost you for a little bit."

"Lost me?" Ellie repeated, pulling back and looking up at her mother.

"You sort of pulled into yourself," Catherine said. "And we couldn't get you back." Ellie's brow furrowed.

"I wasn't asleep?" she asked. Catherine shook her head. "I thought I had a nightmare. About…back then."

"You weren't asleep," Catherine said quietly. "But you were trapped in your memories. It happened earlier today too, after the phone call, but it wasn't as bad. You were speaking to me and I got you back relatively easily." Ellie shuddered and Catherine hugged her again.

"Ellie, I think," Catherine trailed off again and took a deep breath, pulling back from her daughter so she could look her in the eye. "I think that you should talk to someone." Ellie looked down at the coverlet on her bed.

"You mean like a shrink," she said.

"I mean a mind-healer from St. Mungo's," Catherine replied. Ellie continued to look down. "I should have taken you to talk to someone a long time ago, but I wasn't back in the magical world then and I didn't want you to have to lie about parts of what happened. And then the nightmares finally went away and you seemed to be getting better and I just," Catherine trailed off and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"It's not your fault Mum," Ellie said. She took a breath and looked up at her mother. "I think," she paused and swallowed. "I think maybe I should talk to someone too." Catherine nodded and pulled Ellie back into her arms.

"I'm so tired," Ellie whispered. "But I'm afraid to sleep. I'm afraid of the nightmares." Catherine kissed the top of her head and pulled her wand, summoning her kit. She took out the vial of Dreamless Sleep and handed it wordlessly to her daughter. Ellie took it and drank it down gratefully. Then Catherine transfigured Ellie's clothes into pajamas.

"Sleep sweetheart," she said, rising and tucking her daughter under the covers.

"Mum," Ellie said, worrying her bottom lip. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," Catherine said. She lay down next to Ellie and wrapped her arms around her. Ellie snuggled into her and closed her eyes, falling asleep moments later. Catherine carded her fingers through Ellie's hair as she watched her sleep. She could leave, she knew. With the Dreamless Sleep, Ellie wouldn't stir until morning, but something kept her there.

* * *

Sirius came in a bit later and smiled at the two of them, waving his wand and changing Catherine's clothes to pajamas as well. He leaned down and kissed her.

"How is everyone?" she asked.

"Miranda stirred a bit, but I got her back to sleep," Sirius said quietly. "Jane is with her now."

"Rory?" Catherine asked.

"Jane and Edward talked to him and he seemed all right," Sirius said. "He's gone to bed. Harry too."

"Is Harry all right?" Catherine asked, feeling a bit guilty that they had mostly ignored him on their first night home.

"He's fine," Sirius replied. "He's worried about the girls, especially Ellie. He and I spoke a little bit ago. I explained everything to him. I hope you don't mind." Catherine shook her head.

"He's part of our family," she said. "He already heard part of it anyway. How did he take it?"

"Furious with what Daniel did of course," he said. "He's had more than his fair share of experience with attitudes like that. Torn on how he would feel in the same situation." Catherine gave him a puzzled look.

"He sees both sides," Sirius explained. "You know he'd give anything for a second chance with James and Lily. But then again, they never would have done the things that Daniel did so it's a completely different situation. Still though, he sees Rory's point of view."

"I do too," Catherine said. "Honestly I do, but I cannot believe that he's been in contact with him for almost six months."

"I know love," Sirius said soothingly. "Let's not talk about it anymore tonight. Everyone just needs sleep and we'll start again tomorrow."

"You're right," Catherine said with a sigh. Sirius knelt beside the bed and put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it lightly. After a few seconds the baby kicked him and he smiled. He kissed Catherine again.

"I assume you're sleeping here tonight," he said. She nodded. "All right, if you need anything, just call for me."

"I love you," she said, putting a hand to his cheek.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her once more before leaning over and kissing Ellie's forehead and then leaving the room. Catherine turned back to Ellie and snuggled down beside her again. She kissed Ellie's forehead as well and then closed her eyes, hoping that her own sleep would not be plagued by dreams of the past.


	10. Support

**A/N - Hello everyone! This chapter is a little less angsty than the last and also a bit of a filler chapter. Thank you so much to all have been reviewing! I appreciate hearing your thoughts and ideas! And someone asked what form Catherine's Patronus takes. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it (I know shame on me), but I'm thinking some kind of big dog, but more dignified than Padfoot. :) **

**Also, I have finished the one-shot prize for the 50th reviewer, sarahmichellegellarfan1 and I will be posting it right after I upload this chapter. So be sure to check that out as well! It takes place during the 2nd chapter of Resolution. Thanks again to everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

**Support**

**22 December 1996**

Catherine awoke to grey light indicating it was just before dawn. Surprisingly she had not been awoken by dreams and she'd slept relatively well. She looked over at Ellie who still lay on her side facing her mother. Catherine reached out and moved a lock of hair out of her daughter's face. Soundly sleeping, she looked the picture of innocence and peace. Catherine sighed, thinking of how that peace would be shattered once she awoke.

She made the decision to talk to Celeste today instead of waiting until her appointment with Arianna on Thursday. The second episode Ellie had, had really scared Catherine and she didn't think it wise to wait. She was thankful that there would be much to distract her daughter in the next few days, starting with the party at Myra and Ian's today.

The baby made her presence known by continually kicking Catherine in the bladder. Catherine glanced at the clock and saw it was just six. Ellie would sleep for at least two more hours with the potion and Catherine knew that she wouldn't be able to drift off again. She rose from the bed and used the children's loo in the hall so as not to disturb Sirius.

As she walked down the hall, she checked in on the rest of the children. They were all still asleep and Jane was still in Miranda's bed. Miranda's thumb hovered near her mouth and she held the sleeve of Jane's nightgown tightly in her hand. Catherine sighed, hoping her daughter's old comfort would not become a habit once again.

She made her way quietly downstairs, closing the door to her mother's bedroom where Edward slept so as not to disturb him. After she made herself a cup of tea, she grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and went outside to the back garden, casting a warming charm on herself once she sat down at the small table. Sipping her tea she watched the sun make its way slowly above the horizon, thinking about all that had happened the night before.

She knew Rory had been upset to see the state Ellie had been in and she wished she could have spoken to him before he went to sleep. While she doubted it would make him change his mind about wanting to see Daniel, she hoped that he would at least understand the gravity of the situation for his sisters.

Catherine knew that Ellie was probably suffering from something similar to PTSD. She wasn't sure to what extent exactly since Ellie had never had an episode until now, but she supposed the nightmares had been a part of it back when Ellie was younger. And she'd had the occasional one from time to time over the years. She'd had a couple after getting her Hogwarts letter, although they were short-lived and Ellie hadn't seemed to suffer in any other way. Hopefully, knowing that she didn't have to see her father, as well as speaking with Celeste would help resolve that.

Miranda was another concern and Catherine was actually a bit surprised about how scared she had seemed the night before. She wasn't sure if it was just a response to Ellie's reaction or if Miranda knew more about what had happened to her brother and sister than Catherine realized. Miranda had been told that Daniel had kidnapped her siblings and kept them away from Catherine for months, as well as the fact that he left because he couldn't accept their magic. But she had never been told about Daniel's attempt to kill Catherine or just how he had tried to brainwash both Ellie and Rory. Now though, Catherine wondered just what Miranda knew.

She sighed and took another sip of her tea. Rory troubled her. She understood his need to know about his father and possibly meet with him again. And he had only been four when everything had happened, so perhaps he didn't remember or didn't remember properly. But it did seem a bit strange to Catherine that Rory was so insistent on seeing Daniel. She and Rory had always been close, he saw himself as a bit of a protector she suspected, so for him to embrace Daniel wholeheartedly as he had was disconcerting.

She wondered again if she were doing the right thing, given the reactions of the girls to the idea of seeing their father again. Even if she didn't force them and Daniel didn't press the issue, she knew that Rory would have trouble keeping his tales about Daniel to himself or at least away from his siblings. Still, she couldn't find it in her heart to deny her son something he so desperately wanted as long as Daniel followed the rules she set down.

"Love what are you doing out here?" she heard Sirius' voice say behind her. "It's freezing."

"Warming charm," Catherine said as Sirius came up next to her rubbing his arms in the cold. She waved her wand and cast one on him as well and he smiled at her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nearly seven," he replied. "Everyone is still asleep, although I think I heard your mother stirring in Miranda's room when I was coming down the stairs." He pulled a chair next to her and took her hand in his, kissing her temple. "How did you sleep?"

"All right," she said. "I need to go to St. Mungo's today and see if I can speak with Celeste." Sirius nodded.

"Probably a good idea," he agreed. "What about the party?"

"I think we should still go," Catherine answered. "It will take our minds off of all this for a while anyway." Sirius raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I haven't stopped to think about myself to be honest."

"Cat," he said, then paused and Catherine could tell that he wasn't sure if he should say what he was thinking.

"What?" she asked softly.

"It's just, the stress of all of this," he finally said.

"I know," she said, bringing a hand to her belly. "But I don't know how to avoid it right now. I have to be here for them."

"I know love," he said. "I wouldn't ask you not to."

"I promise that I'll rest as much as I can though," she said giving him a smile. "You have my permission to force me to if necessary." He chuckled. She put a hand to his cheek, her expression sobering. "I know that a lot has happened, some of it of my own making, but I swear to you Sirius, I don't go looking for situations like this to get into. They just seem to keep finding me."

"That's an understatement," he said grimly. She gave his hand a squeeze and he sighed. "Come on, let's go in. It's awfully cold out here, warming charms or no." She nodded and he helped her from her seat, picking up her tea cup in his free hand and they went back into the kitchen.

Jane and Edward were standing in the middle of the room. Both had their eyes closed and their arms around each other and Edward's lips were pressed to Jane's forehead. Jane sighed and Catherine could see a tear squeeze out of the corner of her eye. Catherine suddenly felt as if they were intruding and silently pulled Sirius by the hand into the lounge. Sirius wrapped her into his arms.

"All right?" he asked.

"Yes," Catherine said. "I just, I felt like we were interrupting." He nodded. "I should check on the kids again. The Dreamless Sleep will probably be wearing off and I don't want Ellie to be alone when it does."

"I'll make some noise before I go back in the kitchen, yeah?" Sirius said and Catherine smiled.

"Probably a good idea," she said with a chuckle. Sirius kissed her quite thoroughly before he let her go and Catherine climbed back upstairs. Miranda and Rory were still sleeping, but Harry came out of his room as Catherine finished checking on Rory.

"Morning," he mumbled, running a hand through his already hopelessly messy hair.

"Good morning," Catherine replied with a smile. Harry yawned and made for the loo as Catherine stepped back inside Ellie's room.

Her oldest daughter was still asleep, although she twitched every so often. As Catherine got closer to the bed, she realized that Ellie was mumbling something. Knowing that the Dreamless Sleep was likely wearing off and not wanting Ellie to have another nightmare, Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand to Ellie's shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Ellie," Catherine said. "Wake up sweetheart." Ellie mumbled something else and then her eyes shot open and she stared widely at Catherine. "Ellie?"

"Mum?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me," Catherine said. Ellie closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"I thought," the girl trailed off and Catherine began carding her fingers through Ellie's hair.

"I know," Catherine said quietly. "But you're all right." Ellie nodded, her eyes still closed. After a few minutes she opened them again and looked up at Catherine.

"I'm glad you're here," Ellie said.

"Where else would I be?" Catherine asked with a smile. Ellie smiled back.

"Are we still going to the party?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Catherine said. Ellie smiled wider and Catherine chuckled. "You just saw him yesterday you know."

"I know," Ellie said with a shrug.

"Come on," Catherine said getting to her feet. "I'm sure Grandma is working on a huge breakfast." Ellie got up as well, looking for her slippers when they both heard a cry.

"That sounded like Manda," Ellie said. Catherine hurried from the room.

"Mummy!" Miranda yelled and Catherine nearly ran down the hall. Miranda was sitting up in her bed crying when Catherine came through the door.

"Miranda," Catherine said sitting down on the bed and gathering the little girl into her arms.

"Mummy," Miranda sniffled, burying her face in Catherine's chest. "Where were you?"

"I was in Ellie's room," Catherine said, smoothing Miranda's wild curls from her face.

"I thought you left," Miranda said quietly.

"Never sweetheart," Catherine assured her. Miranda shoved her thumb into her mouth and Catherine bit back a sigh. "Baby, you don't really need your thumb do you?" Miranda nodded. Catherine let it go for the moment. Ellie joined them in the room.

"You okay Manda?" she asked. Miranda looked up at her.

"Yeah," she said taking her thumb from her mouth. "You?"

"Yes," Ellie replied with a smile. She sat down on the other side of the bed and hugged her little sister. There was a shuffling from the doorway. Catherine looked up and saw Rory standing there.

"Good morning," Catherine said with a smile.

"Morning Mum," Rory replied. He looked at his sisters sitting on the bed and took a deep breath. "Manda, I'm sorry for what I said last night." Miranda cocked her head and studied him for a moment before she nodded.

"It's okay Rory," Miranda said. "But, I'm still calling Sirius, Dad."

"I know," he said. He glanced at Ellie nervously. "Are you okay Ellie?"

"For now," Ellie said truthfully. Rory nodded again and looked at his feet.

"Come here you big git," Ellie said affectionately. He slowly shuffled towards the bed. Ellie stood up and faced him, glaring at him for a minute before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Rory looked surprised for a second before he hugged her back. Miranda, not to be left out, jumped up and stood on her bed, wrapping her arms around both of them. Catherine sniffed and blinked rapidly to keep the tears that had gathered in her eyes from falling. Miranda lost her balance and fell backwards, pulling her brother and sister with her. They fell in a giggling heap on her bed.

"All right you lot," Catherine said after a few minutes of laughing at them. "Come on, I can smell breakfast all the way up here." The three of them jumped up and raced out the door, Catherine following much more slowly behind. Sirius stood in the corridor. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was just coming up to tell you breakfast was ready," he said. "But I've see you've got things well in hand."

"For now," Catherine said, echoing Ellie's earlier words.

"And for now, that's all that matters," Sirius said releasing her and putting an arm around her shoulders to lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

Hours later, they were all dressed and ready to Floo to the Cauldwell's. Ellie, of course, was first in line and took her grandmother through with her, Edward travelling with Miranda. Sirius brought up the rear, following Catherine once all the children had gone through.

Catherine felt a bit of a weight lift as she stepped into Myra's sitting room. At least for tonight, they could all enjoy themselves and not worry about other things. The children hurried off with their respective friends, Harry joining Ellie, Ethan, Will and Tess. Jane and Edward joined Fiona and Duncan and Ian pulled Sirius towards the make-shift bar he had set up in the dining room. Catherine saw Sirius shake David's hand and knew that whatever reservations David had harbored at the wedding were gone. When she found Myra in the kitchen and hugged her for a bit longer than was normal, Myra instantly knew something was going on and led her to the kitchen table, waving Sharon in from the other room. Elena and Sean were staying in Spain for Christmas, but were coming for a visit afterward.

"What's going on?" Myra asked without preamble once the three women were seated at the table, Myra and Sharon with glasses of wine and Catherine a glass of non-alcoholic cider. Catherine took a deep breath and relayed all that had happened the previous night. Both were incensed over Daniel's telephone call of course and were just as worried about the girls as Catherine.

"I spoke to Celeste Montgomery at St. Mungo's today," Catherine said. "She's the Healer I worked with when I did my rotation on the mind-healing ward. I'm taking Ellie to speak with her tomorrow."

"What about Miranda?" Myra asked.

"Celeste is willing to speak with her as well, but she recommended we wait until after Christmas," Catherine explained. "She thinks that Miranda is probably just responding to everyone else's reactions. Since she never really knew Daniel, she can only rely on what she knows from others. Celeste thinks that's probably what's scaring her; the fact that she doesn't really know what to expect from him. If everyone else calms down, she thinks Miranda will too."

"That makes sense," Sharon said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not really even sure," Catherine admitted. "I haven't let myself think about it too much." She smiled wanly at her friends. Myra reached out and took her hand.

"You know that we're here for you whenever you need us," Myra said. Sharon nodded in agreement.

"I know," Catherine said. "Thank you." Her eyes glittered briefly. "Enough about that now, though. This is a party after all."

"How's the baby doing?" Sharon asked.

"Wonderfully," Catherine replied. "Although I feel like a beached whale."

"You look beautiful love," Sirius said coming up behind her and kissing the top of her head.

"And you're biased," Catherine said with a snort.

"Perhaps," he said then turned to Myra. "Ian sent me in for another bottle of Firewhiskey." Myra raised an eyebrow. "Edward has taken quite a shine to it," Sirius said in amusement.

"Sirius!" Catherine exclaimed. "Don't let him drink too much of that. You know it affects Muggles differently." Sirius chuckled.

"Don't worry love," he said. "Your mother has things well in hand." Catherine huffed. Myra rose to retrieve the bottle. "All right?" Sirius said quietly in her ear. Catherine nodded and gave him a quick kiss as Myra came back with the whiskey. Sirius took it gratefully and returned to the sitting room.

"He's right," Sharon said. "You do look beautiful." Catherine blushed.

"So, names yet?" Myra asked.

"We've narrowed down the list to three," Catherine said. "And no I'm not telling you what they are." Both women pouted.

"How many more weeks?" Sharon questioned.

"Six and a half," Catherine said promptly.

"Not that you're counting or anything," Myra said with a laugh. Catherine gave her a playful slap on the arm.

"Don't tell me you weren't counting with the twins," she returned.

"Of course I was," Myra said. "From about month five on." They all laughed. Catherine turned to Sharon.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Sharon returned in confusion.

"Well, Lauren is three now," Catherine pointed out. "Any great longings for another?"

"Merlin no," Sharon said immediately and Myra and Catherine laughed. Sharon chuckled.

"No, trust me, two is it," she said. "I'll leave it to you two to up the wizarding population."

"Don't look at me," Myra said putting her hands up in front of her in a defensive gesture. "That train left the station a long time ago." They both looked at Catherine expectantly.

"What?" she demanded.

"Didn't you mention something about a Quidditch team?" Myra asked in mock innocence. Catherine groaned.

"Don't remind me," she said.

"Quidditch team?" Sharon repeated in confusion.

"Yes, apparently Sirius would like to have his own Quidditch team," Myra informed their friend. Sharon did some quick calculating in her head.

"Two more?" she said. "_After_ this one?" Catherine nodded and rolled her eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"That it would be nice if he'd let me have this one before he talks about knocking me up again," Catherine quipped and Sharon nearly choked on the sip of wine she'd just taken she was laughing so hard. "Honestly though, with everything that's happened with this pregnancy I'm not all that excited to repeat the experience." She rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly and her two friends nodded sympathetically. "Anyway, I'm not making any decisions about that now." There was loud laughter from the other room.

"I suppose we had better go and keep an eye on things out there," Myra said. "My mother is almost as bad as the men are once she's had more than one glass of wine." She rolled her eyes and the three rose and joined the rest of the party in the sitting room.

* * *

Later that night, when things had started to get a bit raucous amongst the adults, Harry appeared in the doorway of the sitting room. Catherine caught his eye and rose and crossed the room to him.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Ellie is pretty upset," he said. Catherine followed him quickly out of the room.

"What happened?" she asked as they made their way upstairs.

"She told everyone about what happened last night right after we got here," Harry explained. "And she was a bit sad then, but she still seemed all right. We started talking about other things and she was fine and then a little bit ago she just started crying out of the blue. None of us knows what set her off. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Harry," Catherine said quickening her steps. She walked into Ethan's room. Ethan and Ellie sat side by side on his bed; Ellie snuggled into Ethan's side with his arms around her. Her head rested on his shoulder and she was indeed crying, but they were silent tears as opposed to the sobs from the night before. Tess was sitting on Ellie's other side, her arms around Ellie as well and her head resting on Ellie's back. Will knelt on the floor at Ethan's side of the bed, holding one of Ellie's hands in his own. They all, save Ellie, looked up at Catherine as she entered, various states of concern on their faces, except for Ethan who looked murderous. Catherine knew exactly how he felt.

"Ellie," Will said quietly. "Your Mum's here." Ethan turned his head and kissed Ellie's temple when she didn't respond.

"El?" Ethan said rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Catherine moved to the end of the bed and sat down near Ellie's feet. She wrapped a hand around one of Ellie's ankles.

"Sweetheart," she said. Ellie sniffled and burrowed further into Ethan's neck. Catherine looked at the rest of the teens in the room. "Will, Tess, Harry, can you give us a moment please?" Will nodded and stood, kissing the back of Ellie's hand before he did so. Tess squeezed her tightly around the middle and then joined her brother. Harry escorted the two of them from the room and closed the door quietly behind them. Catherine moved up a bit on the bed and put a hand on Ellie's back.

"Ellie," she said.

"Come on El," Ethan prodded. "Talk to your Mum and me. We're worried." Ellie sniffled again and turned her head a little so she could see her mother.

"Hi," she said. Ethan's arms tightened around her and Catherine saw his eyes close in relief.

"Hey," Catherine replied with a smile. "What's going on?" Ellie shrugged, her index finger tracing one of the buttons on Ethan's shirt.

"I was just thinking about Christmas," Ellie said quietly but did not elaborate.

"And that made you cry?" Catherine joked and was relieved when Ellie laughed a little.

"No," Ellie said. "I was thinking about Christmas and Grandma and Granddad's wedding and then what was going to happen after."

"You mean with Rory seeing your dad," Catherine prodded.

"With Rory seeing _Daniel_," Ellie stressed. "Yeah."

"Okay," Catherine replied, not acknowledging Ellie referring to her father by his first name.

"And I just got to thinking about how Daniel is a Muggle and that he might talk to a Muggle judge about everything and then," she trailed off and took a shuddering breath, but Catherine didn't need her to continue. Ethan looked confused however.

"Listen to me Ellie," Catherine said. "Sirius and I have already discussed this possibility and we have a plan in place in case that happens. Trust us, all right?"

"What is she talking about?" Ethan finally asked. Catherine sighed.

"If Daniel talked with the Muggle authorities and tried to force the issue, a judge could grant him temporary visitation rights without speaking to us first," Catherine said. She turned back to her daughter. "But you know that Sirius would never let that happen, nor would I."

"But," Ellie started to protest.

"No El," Catherine interrupted. "There are places we could go where no Muggle police could find us." She looked pointedly at Ellie who nodded.

"So that's all this was then?" Catherine asked. "No nightmares or memories or anything like that?"

"No Mum," Ellie said. Catherine nodded in relief. While she was not trying to belittle her daughter's reaction, it could have been much worse. "It's late," she said. "We should probably head home anyway. I'm going to go and collect your brother and sister." Ellie sat up and hugged her mother. Catherine smiled and patted her cheek before releasing her and then hugging Ethan.

"Thank you," Catherine whispered and Ethan simply nodded, wrapping an arm around Ellie once again. "Come downstairs in a few minutes, all right?" Ellie and Ethan both nodded and Catherine left the room, leaving the door partly open when she did so.

As she came back past Ethan's room after having told Rory and Miranda they were leaving, she glanced in and saw that Will and Tess had returned and the four of them were wrapped in a group hug in the middle of the room, Ellie sandwiched in the middle of the other three. Catherine smiled, thankful once again that her daughter had such wonderful friends.

She came downstairs and found Harry in the sitting room talking to Sirius, explaining what had happened, she was sure. Sirius rose when Catherine entered and crossed the room towards her.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"Yes," Catherine said. "It wasn't like before." Sirius let out a breath of relief. "I think we should head home regardless." He nodded. The children began to gather in the room as Catherine went and explained what had happened to the rest of the adults.

"I'm sorry Myra," Catherine said. "I think we should probably go home."

"Don't apologize," Myra insisted.

"It's late anyway," Sharon said looking at David. "We should go too and get the kids in bed." He nodded and stood, crossing the room and picking up a sleepy looking Lauren who was standing between Anna and Alexis.

Catherine glanced around the room and saw that Miranda had already gone to Sirius' side and Rory was standing with Owen and Jack. The two older boys appeared to be giving Jack a stack of Quidditch magazines to take home with him. Will and Tess had just come through the door, but Ellie and Ethan were still missing.

"Tess, where's Ellie?" Catherine asked. Tess glanced at her brother and then at Catherine, then back to Will.

"They're, er, they'll be here in a minute," Tess finally said. Catherine's eyes narrowed. She pushed between Tess and Will and went out into the hall, intent on returning to Ethan's room. She didn't have to go far however, as Ellie and Ethan were right around the corner from the sitting room, locked in a tight embrace. One of Ethan's hands was tangled in Ellie's hair and the other rested on her hip. Her shirt was pushed up slightly and Catherine could see a small strip of skin. Ellie's arms were around Ethan's neck and there was not even a pinprick of light between them. Ethan's hand that was on Ellie's hip moved around to cup her backside and pull her impossibly closer to him.

"Ellie!" Catherine said sharply and the two jumped away from each other as if burned. Catherine looked from one to the other, her mouth in a tight line. "It's time to go. Now." Ethan's face was a bright shade of red as Catherine turned to him. "You're very lucky it was me that came looking for the two of you and not Sirius or your father." Ethan turned even redder and looked at the floor.

"Mum, it wasn't his fault," Ellie said.

"Ellie," Ethan tried to interrupt, but Ellie shook her head.

"No, it wasn't," Ellie insisted. "You kissed me good-bye properly and planned to leave it at that. I was the one that…encouraged you."

"We'll discuss this at home," Catherine said to Ellie. "But I have to tell the both of you that after everything that happened this summer and all we discussed, I am disappointed." Ethan nodded miserably. "Let's go Ellie." Ellie dutifully followed her mother into the sitting room where everyone was in the process of making their goodbyes. Myra glanced at Ellie's face and then Ethan's, then looked at Catherine questioningly. Catherine shook her head and Myra's expression turned hard, deducing what had happened.

"I assume I need to have another talk with my son," Myra whispered in her ear when Catherine hugged her good-bye.

"Ellie claims it was all her this time, but from my point of view, Ethan was more than a willing participant," Catherine replied. Myra sighed. "Don't be too hard on him," Catherine said with a smirk. "I seem to remember his father having a few of the same issues with his mother. In fact, I'm willing to bet he still does," Myra rolled her eyes but her mouth twitched into something resembling a smile all the same.

"Have a wonderful Christmas," Myra said. "We'll see you after when Sean and Elena get here, yes?"

"Of course," Catherine replied. "Happy Christmas." She finished saying good-bye to everyone and her family made their way back through the Floo to the house.

"Ellie, go up to your room please," Catherine said once they'd arrived at home. "I'll be up in a few minutes to talk to you."

"Yes, Mum," Ellie mumbled. Sirius looked at her quizzically and Catherine motioned him into the kitchen, explaining what she'd walked in on. Sirius' jaw clenched and Catherine could tell her wanted to go back through the Floo and pound Ethan to a pulp. It was rather sweet, actually.

"Now calm down," Catherine said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "They were just snogging and I highly doubt they would have shagged each other in the middle of the corridor right outside the room we were all in."

"Still," Sirius said, his jaw still working but his arms came round his wife.

"I know, I'm going to talk to her," Catherine said. "Besides, Myra knows."

"Now I feel a bit sorry for the boy," Sirius said, relaxing further. Catherine chuckled, then rose up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband.

"Make sure Miranda and Rory get to bed?" she asked and Sirius nodded. Catherine gave him one last kiss and then climbed the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

"Before you say anything, nothing happened," Ellie said as Catherine came through the door. "Well, we snogged, but nothing else."

"Ellie, I can't pretend not to be concerned after what I witnessed," Catherine said, sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed. "You were in the hall of Ethan's house with the rest of us right on the other side of the doorway. Anyone could have walked out and seen you. If you're willing to do that in such a public place, what are you doing in private?"

"Nothing Mum, I swear it," Ellie said earnestly.

"I believe you sweetheart, but still," Catherine said. "What possessed you?"

"I don't know," Ellie said standing and beginning to pace her room. "I just," she trailed off and shook her head.

"You just what?" Catherine asked.

"I just wanted to feel something," Ellie said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Something other than dread or fear or sadness. I was sick of thinking about Daniel and the past and I just, I just wanted something good." Catherine sighed and stood, stepping in front of Ellie and blocking her path. Ellie stopped and looked up at her.

"Believe it or not, I know exactly what you mean," Catherine said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "But you are only fourteen years old." Ellie opened her mouth to protest, but Catherine held up a hand to stop her. "I know that you are nearly fifteen and you're even older than that in a lot of ways. And I know that you love Ethan, but Ellie, you are not ready for this yet. I know that you're not and I think you know it too." Ellie opened her mouth again, then closed it. She nodded her head in agreement. Catherine drew her into her arms.

"Why does he have to be so bloody good-looking?" Ellie grumbled. Catherine chuckled. They stood in silence for a few moments. "Mum?"

"Yes, El," Catherine replied.

"Tomorrow when I talk to Healer Montgomery," Ellie paused and worried her lip with her teeth. "Is she going to tell you what I say?"

"Not if you don't want her to," Catherine replied tightening her grip on her daughter slightly. Ellie nodded. "But you know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I know," Ellie returned.

"All right, get yourself ready for bed," Catherine said giving Ellie a light swat. Ellie smiled up at her.

"I love you Mum," she said.

"I love you too, El," Catherine replied, kissing the top of her head.

She left Ellie and stopped at Rory's room. His light was on, but her son's room was empty. Brow furrowing, she glanced at the loo across the hall, but no one was inside. Thinking he might still be downstairs, she moved to check on Miranda, but stopped when she heard voices coming from Harry's room. The door was slightly ajar and Catherine heard both Harry and Rory's voices coming from inside. Glad that she knew where Rory was, Catherine intended to move on to Miranda's room, when something Harry said made her pause.

"Yeah, they always hated magic," Harry said. "I wasn't even allowed to say the word. Course I had no idea I was a wizard until I turned eleven anyway."

"Why did they hate it so much?" Rory asked. There was a short silence and Catherine could picture Harry shrugging.

"I think my Aunt Petunia is jealous actually," Harry replied. "I know she was jealous of my mum and the fact that she had magic and Aunt Petunia didn't. Uncle Vernon is just an arse." Rory laughed and Catherine bit back a chuckle. "I dunno, Uncle Vernon has these ideas about how things should be and when someone is different or something, he just pretends they don't exist. I guess it's easier for him that way." There was silence for a few moments and then Harry spoke again. "Do you remember why your dad didn't like it?"

"No," Rory said. "I wasn't even four when he left and when he finally came back and started having me and Ellie visit him again I was so happy to see him, I didn't really pay much attention. My mum says it's because he was mad that she never told him that she was a witch."

"I don't even remember much about when he took Ellie and me away," Rory admitted. "I do remember being scared sometimes and missing my mum and grandma and Miranda, but I also remember him playing with me and taking us for ice cream and to the park. Ellie says he tried to kill Mum when she found us, but I don't remember that."

"Sirius told me it was Ellie that saved your mum," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah," Rory replied just as quietly. "I remember a bright light and then my mum holding me while I cried but that's all." Catherine closed her eyes as the memory of that day rushed over her.

"Look Rory, I know this is none of my business and I would do anything to be able to see my mum and dad again," Harry said. "But I understand why Ellie and Miranda don't want to and why your mum and Sirius are so worried about it. I mean I can't imagine Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon changing their minds like that. How can you be sure he's changed?"

"I don't know," Rory admitted. "But he always listens when I talk about school and he's never said one bad thing about magic or my mum or anything." Rory paused. "He's my dad Harry."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "Just be careful mate." The conversation turned to Quidditch and Catherine managed to compose herself enough to knock on the door and poke her head in.

"You should get to bed," she told both boys.

"Okay Mum," Rory replied. "Good night Harry."

"Night Rory," Harry answered. As Rory left the room, Catherine pulled him into her arms and kissed the top of his head. He smiled up at her and continued on to his room. Then Catherine went into Harry's room and hugged him as well. Harry was still a bit stiff in her embrace, not used to much physical affection yet, but he did return it. Catherine patted his cheek before she left, leaving him looking confused but she didn't want him to know she'd been eavesdropping.

Catherine checked on Miranda who was already asleep and then made her way to her bedroom. Sirius was already there, sitting in bed reading. She climbed in beside him and snuggled into his side.

"All right?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how exactly, but despite the horrible excuse for people that raised him, your godson is quite an extraordinary person," she said. Sirius looked at her quizzically but she just shook her head and kissed his cheek, snuggling back into his side.

* * *

**23 December 1996**

Sirius and Catherine sat on the couch looking at the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree. He had his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side sipping a cup of hot cocoa.

"How's Ellie?" he asked. After her appointment with Celeste that afternoon, the two had come home and immediately set to work with the others decorating the Christmas tree. After supper they had played games, both magical and not until Catherine had finally shooed the children off to bed. Her mother had retired a short time earlier, Edward having left after the children were sent to bed. Catherine and Sirius hadn't had a moment alone to talk until now.

"She was subdued afterwards, but she says it went fine," Catherine said. "Celeste couldn't tell me much because Ellie asked her not to."

"That worries you," Sirius said. Catherine shrugged.

"A bit," she admitted. "I just don't want there to be something else going on that we don't know about. Things are bad enough as it is."

"She's a teenager, love," Sirius said. "Did you tell your mother everything when you were her age?"

"No," Catherine said. "But I didn't have the childhood Ellie did either."

"Well, your teenage years weren't all that great," Sirius said darkly thinking of Celia and the attack no doubt.

"Oh, I don't know," she said turning to face him. "With a couple of exceptions I think my teenage years were pretty damn good actually." She grinned and he dipped his head down and kissed her quite thoroughly.

"What were you and Harry talking so intensely about?" she asked once they'd parted and regained their breath. Sirius sighed. "Let me guess. It has something to do with Draco Malfoy."

"Yes," Sirius confirmed. He proceeded to explain what Harry had overheard between Draco and Severus.

"But surely Severus just said that in order to find out what Draco is up to?" Catherine questioned. Sirius nodded.

"That's exactly what I said, but Harry is convinced otherwise," Sirius said. He sighed again and scrubbed a hand down his face. "It's my fault anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Catherine demanded.

"Look, my relationship with Snape hasn't exactly been all sunshine and roses," Sirius said with a snort. "Far from it actually. Harry has seen that. Hell, I've told him as much. Now, he can't find any ounce of trust anywhere for Snape."

"Well, Severus hasn't exactly helped his own cause," Catherine said. "You know that he sees James whenever he looks at Harry. He treats him unfairly because of it, not to mention that he gave as good as he got during all those confrontations that Harry witnessed." Sirius hummed noncommittally.

"How did you leave it?" Catherine asked.

"I asked him if he trusted Albus and if so, then he should trust Snape," Sirius said shrugging.

"Sounds like something Remus would say," Catherine said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, he always was the brains of the outfit," Sirius replied. Catherine chuckled.

"Was Harry convinced?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sirius admitted. "He said some rubbish about Albus not always being right or something."

"Well, I don't think that's rubbish exactly," Catherine pointed out.

"No, I know it's not," Sirius agreed. "But it was just another excuse for Harry to convince himself that he's right." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think Draco has the Mark?" Catherine asked quietly. Sirius sighed again.

"I don't know love, I really don't," he said. "I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to Mark a kid not of age, but I just, I hope not." He shook his head. Catherine laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand. A small shiver went through at the thought of Draco really bearing the Mark. No matter how arrogant or self-centered he was, he was still a child as far as she was concerned.

"Let's discuss more pleasant topics, shall we?" Sirius asked.

"And did you have something in mind Mr. Black?" she asked innocently. His eyes instantly darkened.

"Oh I have plenty of things in mind when it comes to you," he said quietly, his voice a bit husky. She drew in a breath as he stared at her. "But that's not what I was speaking of." She slapped his arm as his eyes danced with mirth.

"You're horrible," she said. He chuckled.

"I was going to ask about tomorrow and if there was anything you needed me to do before Remus and Tonks get here," he said.

"No, I don't think so, why?" she asked.

"I have to pop over to Diagon Alley for a bit," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Just a couple of errands," he said vaguely. She pulled back from him and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me you haven't done your Christmas shopping yet?" she demanded.

"You wound me love," he said, bringing a hand to his heart. "Of course I've finished my shopping. And no, I'm still not going to tell you why I need to go." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Trust me," he said, leaning forward and kissing her jaw. "You'll love the reason once you find out." He moved up her jaw to her ear and kissed the spot behind it causing her to shudder. "Now about those more pleasant things we discussed earlier."


End file.
